Moments gâchés
by kika83
Summary: C’est au tour de Harm de partir en mission secrète pour la CIA, lui et Mac devront en subir les conséquences sur leur vie.
1. Chapter 1

Certains d'entre vous connaissent peut-être cette fic, mais la voila pour les autres. C'est la première que j'écris. Elle est déjà bien avancée donc je devrais poster les suites assez rapidement, peut-être tous les deux ou trois jours.

Alors, de quoi parle-t-elle? Voila un petit résumé: C'est au tour de Harm de partir à nouveau en mission secrète pour la CIA, lui et Mac devront en subir les conséquences sur leur vie.  
(Le début de l'histoire a lieu lors des dernières saisons de la série, après l'arrivée de Creswell, avant celle de Vukovic, Mattie vit chez son père et n'a pas eu l'accident)

Voila, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Voici le début. Enjoy!

JAG  
0815

Harm arriva au JAG un peu en retard comme tous les matins, ce que lui rappela Mac lorsqu'il alla chercher une tasse de café dans la cuisine.

_ Bonjour Mac.  
_ Bonjour Harm. (Avec un sourire) Alors, vous avez encoreeu du mal à vous lever ce matin ? Ou est-ce encore un problème de voiture ?  
_ Ha…ha…ha. C'est ça moquez-vous de moi. Profitez-en tant que ça ne vous arrive pas car le jour où cela vous arrivera vous pouvez compter sur moi pour vous le faire remarquer !!  
_ (Tout en se rapprochant de Harm et en pointant un doigt sur son torse) Mais cela n'arrivera jamais, je suis une Marines, et les Marines n'arrivent jamais en retard !

Et elle sortit de la cuisine en entendant Harm dire dans un sourire en la suivant :

_ Oui et le caractère qui va avec, ça vous l'avez bien !!

Tous deux entrèrent dans leur bureau respectif et commencèrent leur travail de la journée. Ils avaient plusieurs dossiers à traiter dont deux sur lesquels ils étaient opposés et un nouveau attribué la veille par Creswell sur lequel ils travaillaient ensemble.

JAG  
1200

L'heure de midi arriva. Mac alla dans le bureau de Harm.

_ Harm, avez-vous déjà commencé à lire le dossier Macowik ?  
_ Et bien je dois avouer que je n'en ai pas encore eu le temps, le dossier que je plaide contre Bud m'a pris toute la matinée, je pensais le commencer en début d'après-midi.  
_ Compliquée cette affaire n'est-ce pas ?  
_ Oh oui, et Bud se surpasse je dois dire ! Il me donne du fil à retordre !  
_ Je pensais aller manger à l'extérieur aujourd'hui. Cela vous dit de vous joindre à moi ? Ça vous changera un peu les idées et je pourrai commencer à vous parler du dossier Macowik.  
_ (Tout en se levant) Très bonne idée, j'ai bien besoin d'un peu de nourriture !  
_ Vous appelez ça de la nourriture vous, ce que vous avez l'habitude d'avaler ? !  
_ Oui exactement, et c'est meilleur pour la santé que vos hamburgers pleins de graisses et de produits chimiques !  
_ (Avec un sourire) Mmmm c'est ce que je préfère… (Harm  
secoua la tête et roula des yeux) Je vais prendre mon sac et je vous rejoins à l'ascenseur.  
_ D'accord.

Ils partirent ainsi dans un pub anglais pas très loin du JAG.

L'Alexander  
1220

Assis devant une salade pour Harm et un steak avec de la purée pour Mac, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien.

_ Alors qu'avez-vous prévu ce week-end ?  
_ Rien de très passionnant pour l'instant. Lessive, ménage, travailler sur quelques dossiers… Et vous ?  
_ Et bien à peu près la même chose. Je comptais aussi passer un peu chez Bud et Harriet et voir AJ notamment. Ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu.  
_ Oui moi aussi. Avec le boulot que l'on a en ce moment ce n'est pas évident.  
_ Oui c'est vrai. Vous devriez venir avec moi ce week-end, je suis sûr qu'AJ a très envie de vous voir !  
_ Oui pourquoi pas. Bonne idée, j'ai très envie de le voir moi aussi, et Harriet aussi ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas discuté avec elle.  
_ Bien dans ce cas je demanderai à Bud cet après-midi si nous pouvons passer dimanche.  
_ OK. Bon et si nous parlions maintenant de notre dossier.

_ Ah oui c'est vrai. Vous avez déjà fini de le lire ?  
_ Oui je l'ai lu rapidement ce matin. Le Capitaine Macowik est accusé de possession de drogue. Il a été découvert avant-hier soir dans ses quartiers avec deux kilos de marijuana qu'il aurait acheté en Inde. Depuis il refuse de parler.  
- Ah ben dis donc deux kilos ? Il ne se refuse rien ! Mais où a-t-il pu trouver l'argent pour l'acheter ? On est sur que c'est à lui et pas à un de ses camarades ?  
_ Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'approfondir plus le dossier.  
Peut-être y a-t-il plus de détails ?! Je voulais m'y plonger ce soir. Que diriez-vous de venir manger à la maison ce soir comme ça nous pourrions l'étudier ensemble ?  
_ Oui bien sûr. Mais à une seule condition :  
C'est que vous ne commandiez pas chez Mc Donald !  
_ Quoi, c'est très bien le Mc Do ! Vous ne savez pas ce qui est bon !  
_ Oh si je le sais et le Mc Do n'en fait pas parti !  
_ (avec une fausse moue boudeuse) : Mmm, bon puisque vous avez l'air d'insister…  
_ Oui j'insiste !  
_ (sourire) Très bien vous n'avez qu'à venir pour vingt heure et je vous promets qu'il n'y aura pas d'hamburgers au menu !  
_ (grand sourire pour Mac) Merci.

Après cette petite discussion ils retournèrent au JAG.

JAG  
1315

Harm et Mac s'enfermèrent dans leur bureau pour pouvoir correctement avancer dans leur travail.  
Au bout d'une heure Harm alla dans le bureau de Mac.

_ Mac, j'ai vu Bud tout à l'heure pour ce week-end et malheureusement ils ne sont pas libres mais il nous propose de venir le dimanche d'après, est-ce que cela vous irait ?  
_ Oui bien sûr pas de problème.  
_ Et que diriez-vous de venir dîner samedi soir chez moi. Mattie sera là, je viens de l'avoir au téléphone, elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait venir me rendre visite ce week-end.  
_ Dans ce cas je ferais mieux de vous laisser passer la soirée de samedi tous les deux, ça fait un petit moment que vous ne vous êtes pas vus !  
_ Oui c'est vrai mais vous ne nous gênerez pas si vous venez, au contraire, ... c'est même Mattie qui m'a demandé de vous inviter !  
_ Bien dans ce cas j'accepte. Je serai heureuse de la revoir aussi.  
_ Bien !  
_ Par contre je vous laisse, je dois aller aux archives faire quelques petites recherches. A tout à l'heure.  
_ Oui à tout à l'heure.

Mac se rendit donc aux archives qui se situaient à un autre étage, tandis que Harm retourna dans son bureau.

Aux alentours de seize heure, Mac, revenant par les escaliers, croisa le Secrétaire d'Etat à la Marine, le Directeur de la CIA et Web sortant de l'ascenseur.  
_ Bonjour Colonel Mackenzie.  
_ Colonel Mackenzie.  
_ Monsieur le Secrétaire d'Etat, Monsieur le Directeur, … Clay  
_ (un peu gêné) Bonjour Sarah.  
_ Vous savez si le général Creswell est dans son bureau ?  
_ Euh… à vrai dire je n'en suis pas sûre Monsieur, je reviens à l'instant des archives.  
_ Et bien espérons le alors, au revoir Colonel.  
_ Au revoir Messieurs.  
_ Je vous rejoins dans cinq minutes Messieurs.

Une fois Webb et Mac seuls devant l'ascenseur:

_ … Alors… comment vas-tu ?  
_ (d'un ton assez doux) Je vais bien merci… mais je commence à avoir peur de te savoir ici. Que se passe-t-il ? Ne me dis pas que tu as encore besoin de Harm ou de moi pour une de tes missions ! Il en est hors de question Clay.  
_ … Je suis désolé … je ne peux pas t'en parler.  
_ Je ne pense pas qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous et lors de la mission au Paraguay tu oserais faire à nouveau appel à nous.  
_ Ça ne vient pas de moi, je leur ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas. Sarah, jamais je ne voudrais remettre Harm ou toi dans une telle position, tu le sais, même si l'on n'est plus ensemble, je tiens toujours à toi ! Et Harm malgré les désaccords que l'on a parfois eus est comme un ami.  
_ …..Je le sais Clay… (Grand regard entre eux deux)

A ce moment là Jennifer arriva.

_ Euh… excusez-moi Madame, Monsieur… Monsieur vous êtes attendu dans le bureau du Général.  
_ Oui Quartier Maître, merci j'arrive. (Coats retourna à son bureau) Bien il faut que j'y aille. J'ai été content de te revoir Sarah. A bientôt.

Et il s'en alla.  
Harm à travers les stores de son bureau avait vu l'échange entre les deux personnes et en plus du fait qu'il n'était pas rassuré de voir Clay ici, car en général cela ne présageait rien de bon, le voir avec Sarah lui rappela des souvenirs qu'il préférait oublier.  
Mac retourna dans son bureau mais eut du mal à se concentrer. Revoir Clay après tout ce qui s'était passé lui laissa une drôle d'impression, elle avait toujours de l'affection pour lui mais savait que ce n'était pas de l'amour, et elle redoutait la raison pour laquelle il était là.  
Après avoir enfin réussi à se concentrer sur un dossier au bout d'une demi-heure, elle fut à nouveau distraite de son travail. Harm suivait Coats vers le bureau du Général. Ce qu'elle redoutait était en train d'arriver, encore une mission à laquelle la CIA était mêlée, demandait les compétences de Harm. Et cela lui fit peur.

à suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Merci beaucoup pour la review!! j'espère que la suite te plaira.

JAG  
1850

Elle avait essayé de chasser ses idées noires de sa tête pendant tout l'après midi mais sans grand succès. Personne n'était encore sorti du bureau du Général ce qui la confortait dans sa mauvaise impression. Elle se décida tout de même à rentrer chez elle en se disant que de toute façon Harm devait venir chez elle le soir et qu'elle le saurait à ce moment là, même si elle se doutait qu'il aurait du retard avec cette réunion.

Appartement de Mac  
2100

Après avoir pris une douche bien chaude pendant laquelle elle avait essayé d'oublier la mission mystère sans succès, et après avoir préparé le repas qui patientait dans le four, elle était à présent en train d'attendre Harm. Elle commençait à approfondir le dossier Macowik assise sur son canapé, lorsque l'on toqua à la porte. Elle se leva et l'ouvrit.

_ Bonsoir.

Harm entra dans l'appartement et se débarrassa de ses affaires.

_ Bonsoir Mac. Je suis vraiment désolé du retard, je suis venu dès que j'ai pu.  
_ Ce n'est pas grave, (souriant) avec vous j'ai l'habitude !  
_ Ah…ah…ah très drôle !  
_ Non, mais en fait c'est vrai que je m'y attendais, n'ayant encore vu personne sortir du bureau de l'Amiral vers dix-neuf heures. Le repas vous attendait dans le four, je vais le mettre en route.  
_ Merci c'est gentil.

Mac alla dans la cuisine pendant que Harm s'installa sur le divan et ferma les yeux.

_ (Appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte de la cuisine) Vous semblez extenué !  
_ (Soufflant) Oui on peut dire ça !  
_ Je peux vous offrir à boire déjà, ou vous voulez peut-être aller vous détendre sous la douche pendant que le repas cuit ?  
_ Non merci je prendrai une douche en rentrant chez moi ce soir, mais par contre je veux bien un verre de jus de fruit si vous avez.  
_ Pas de problème j'arrive dans deux minutes.

Elle revint en effet deux minutes plus tard avec deux verres de jus fruit et en donna un à Harm avant de s'installer à côté de lui.

_ Alors, et si vous me racontiez ?

Harm soupira.

_ (Tournant le regard vers elle) Je suis désolé…  
_ Vous ne pouvez pas en parler.  
_ Non.

Mac baissa les yeux sur son verre et acquiesça de la tête pour lui monter qu'elle comprenait.

_ Pourquoi vous ?  
_ Je ne peux pas en parler non plus.

Silence pendant quelques minutes, puis :

_ Quand partez-vous ?  
_ Demain matin.  
_ (Le regardant à nouveau, en montant un peu le ton) Et bien, c'est du rapide, il ne vous laisse pas plus de temps pour y réfléchir ?!  
_ Mac, vous savez aussi bien que moi, sinon même mieux, que pour ce genre de mission on n'a en général pas besoin de temps pour y réfléchir, la réponse est déjà toute trouvée, on ne peut pas vraiment refuser !  
_ (Soupirant) Oui je le sais.

Silence à nouveau. Ils se regardaient de manière intense, les yeux bien ancrés dans ceux de l'autre. Tous deux se rappelaient la mission précédente de Mac, le Paraguay.

_ Bien, dans ce cas n'en parlons plus et essayons d'oublier, afin de ne pas gâcher le reste de la soirée !  
_ (Souriant) Très bonne idée. Il reste quelque chose à faire dans la cuisine pour le repas ?  
_ Non tout est prêt il n'y a plus qu'à attendre le gratin dauphinois qui ne devrait pas tarder à être cuit. Je vais d'ailleurs voir où ça en est.

Mac partit dans la cuisine et cria à Harm qu'il pouvait s'installer à table car le repas était prêt.  
La soirée se déroula très bien, entre les moments où ils parlaient de Chloé, Mattie, AJ junior, leurs dossiers…, les moments où ils se chamaillaient gentiment comme ils en avaient l'habitude, et les moments de silence non pesants pendant lesquels ils se perdaient dans le regard de l'autre, moments qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux avec l'heure qui avançait.

Minuit arriva et Harm se décida à partir, bien que l'envie ne fût pas au rendez-vous.  
Ils se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre devant la porte de l'appartement.

_ Harm promettez-moi de faire bien attention à vous et de ne pas prendre de risques inutiles.  
_ Ne vous inquiétez pas Mac, ça se passera bien, il le faut.  
_ Vous savez comme moi que nos missions pour la CIA tournent toujours mal, et là je ne serai même pas avec vous pour surveiller vos six heures.  
_ Et bien je ferai doublement attention alors, (souriant) et plus particulièrement à mes six heures !

Mac baissa la tête et rigola.

_ Sérieusement Mac, (elle releva la tête) je vous promets de faire attention, si vous me promettez de ne pas trop vous en faire. On a déjà eu des missions plus périlleuses que ça vous savez !  
_ (Dans un souffle, ancrant ses yeux dans les siens) Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir faire cette promesse…

Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'ils ne détachent leurs yeux, jusqu'à ce que Harm attire Mac dans une étreinte.  
Il lui chuchota dans l'oreille « Tout ira bien Sarah, tout ira bien ».  
Au bout de quelques minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Harm recula sa tête tout en la gardant dans ses bras, pour pouvoir regarder son visage et déchiffrer ses pensées. Ils se perdirent alors encore plus dans le regard de l'autre, plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi. Les visages se rapprochèrent subtilement, jusqu'à ce que les lèvres s'effleurassent, se  
caressant doucement, puis plus intensément, leurs langues se rencontrant à la frontière, faisant connaissance, établissant plus de contacts et s'invitant chez l'autre. Le baiser était sensuel, tendre, le reflet de ce qu'ils ne se disaient pas mais pensaient très fort. Ils s'y perdirent totalement, oubliant complètement la notion du temps. Les mains se firent plus caressantes, les corps plus appuyés, les langues plus insistantes. Un corps fût retourné contre la porte, coincé par un autre. Une main se plaqua sur des hanches pour se faire plus proche. Des doigts caressèrent une cuisse à travers un bas et remontèrent délicatement. Soupirs. Une bouche descendit sur un cou, laissant une rivière de baisers sur la peau brûlante. Gémissements. Une chemise s'ouvrit, permettant à des doigts de dessiner le contour des muscles découverts. Frémissements. Les langues se retrouvèrent et se firent plus impatientes, plus violentes. Les mains se touchèrent fiévreusement, les corps se pressèrent encore plus, les respirations se perdirent dans des râles de plaisir. Un pull apparut sur le sol, suivi d'un soutien gorge, puis d'une ceinture. Une bouche embrassa fougueusement une poitrine offerte. « Oh, Harm !! ». Des doigts se hâtèrent sur les boutons d'un pantalon qui cédèrent facilement. La chemise vint retrouver les autres vêtements sur le sol. Deux mains se faufilèrent sous une jupe et vinrent peloter des fesses avant de les soutenir pour que les jambes s'entourassent autour du corps et les bras autour de la nuque. Les bouches fondirent l'une sur l'autre et les langues recommencèrent leur ballet frénétique, alors que les deux corps emboîtés glissaient vers la chambre pour se livrer totalement l'un à l'autre jusqu'aux premières lueurs du matin.

Appartement de Mac  
0545

Harm n'avait pas dormi. Après la nuit féerique qu'il venait de passer avec Sarah, il n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre. Il avait préféré la regarder s'endormir dans ses bras, admirer son visage apaisé et souriant à la lumière d'un lampadaire filant à travers les persiennes, et embrasser du regard son corps dévoilé. Elle paraissait tellement heureuse à cet instant là, et lui l'était incontestablement, même alors que se profilait de plus en plus à l'horizon son départ.

Il devait y aller, il le savait, mais n'en avait pas envie. Il se décida tout de même, sortant délicatement du lit pour ne pas réveiller Sarah. Elle était si belle et dormait si profondément qu'il s'était dit que cela aurait été cruel de la réveiller maintenant juste le temps de lui dire au revoir et de l'abandonner. Il lui laisserait un message, et elle comprendrait.

Il rassembla ses affaires, se rafraîchit le visage dans la salle de bain et sortit de la chambre pour retrouver le reste de ses affaires et s'habiller. Il sourit et se perdit quelques minutes dans ses souvenirs lorsqu'il aperçut des vêtements ça et là autour de la porte d'entrée. Une fois habillé, il écrivit un message sur un post-it qu'il colla sur le réfrigérateur.

Il enfila sa veste et ses chaussures et retourna doucement dans la chambre. Il s'approcha du lit sans le moindre bruit, s'accroupit à hauteur du visage de Sarah, enleva délicatement une mèche rebelle de sa figure, approcha son visage du sien pour lui laisser un tendre baiser sur le front. Il la contempla quelques minutes et murmura un « Je t'aime Sarah » avant de se relever et de quitter l'appartement pour se rendre chez lui afin de prendre une douche, empaqueter quelques affaires et envoyer un message à Mattie avant de partir pour la mission.

Mac n'avait pas ouvert les yeux quand elle avait senti Harm entrer à nouveau dans la chambre, ni quand il l'avait embrassée sur le front. Elle s'était sentie totalement paralysée quand il avait murmuré qu'il l'aimait. Elle était réveillée depuis qu'il s'était levé, mais n'avait pas voulu se manifester. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire au revoir après ce qui venait de se passer, cela aurait été trop dur. Elle ne voulait pas que cela sonne comme un adieu, et avait préféré la façon dont ils s'étaient dits au revoir cette nuit et qui permettait un futur à imaginer. Elle préférait garder cet au revoir en tête, plutôt qu'un quelconque autre.

Mais maintenant elle commençait à regretter. Elle aurait peut-être dû se lever et se jeter dans ses bras en le suppliant de ne pas partir. Elle aurait dû au moins lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, elle l'aimait elle aussi. Elle ne se le pardonnerait pas s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il ne l'aurait jamais su. Alors elle se leva, juste avant que le réveil ne sonne sept heures, enfila sa robe de chambre et courut dans la cuisine. Alors qu'elle cherchait son portable dans son sac à main, son regard fut attiré par le post-it jaune sur le frigo.

_Sarah, __  
__Je suis désolé de partir comme ça juste après cette magnifique nuit mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de te réveiller alors que tu étais si belle et profondément endormie. Et je ne voulais pas d'un au revoir. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas. On parlera à mon retour. __  
__Tendrement, __  
__Harm _

Mac sourit. Bien sûr qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle le comprenait, elle avait réagi de la même façon de son coté. Mais elle ressentait quand même le besoin de lui faire savoir. Elle lui envoya ainsi un message sur lequel elle avait écrit : « Fais attention. Je t'aime. Sarah ». Mais Mac ne reçut jamais l'accusé de réception du message. Harm ne savait pas.

à suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

Je mets cette suite rapidement spécialement pour toi hermione2b, pour te remercier de m'avoir prévenue de mon erreur et pour tes reviews!

Enjoy!

Maison des Roberts  
Dimanche 1630

Cela faisait une semaine et demi que Harm était parti en mission et Mac n'avait eu aucune nouvelle. Bien sûr cela n'était pas étonnant, elle-même n'avait jamais eu le temps, l'occasion ou le droit d'envoyer des nouvelles lorsqu'elle était dans ce genre de mission. De plus, puisque la CIA n'était pas venue voir le Général depuis que Harm était parti, elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles ! Ce proverbe prenait tout son sens avec la CIA. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en attendre et de s'inquiéter.

Mac venait d'arriver chez Bud et Harriet comme ils l'avaient prévu lorsque Harm était encore là. Ils étaient tous réunis autour de la table de jardin, Bud, Harriet, Mac, Mickey, AJ junior et Jimmy. Les jumeaux dormaient tranquillement dans leur chambre. C'était un jour de mai comme Mac les aimait : le soleil soulignant les belles couleurs du printemps. Mac tenait Jimmy sur ses genoux tandis qu'il gribouillait sur une feuille posée sur la table. AJ dessinait, installé sur la chaise à côté d'elle. Mickey et Bud discutaient de l'académie et Mac et Harriet conversaient entre filles.

_ Alors Harriet, comment vont les jumeaux ?  
_ Oh ben, ils sont en pleine forme !! De vrais petits garnements la journée, de véritables angelots la nuit !  
_ Vous avez de la chance, au moins ils chahutent la journée et se reposent la nuit. Ça aurait pu être l'inverse !  
_ Oh oui ça c'est sur que je dois m'estimer heureuse. Car deux en même temps comme Jimmy et j'aurais fini à l'hôpital !

Les deux femmes rirent.

_Et vous Madame, comm…  
_ Harriet !  
_ Pardon, Mac, et vous, comment allez-vous ? Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas pris du temps à nous deux pour discuter !  
_ Oh ben moi vous savez, ça va. Un peu fatiguée ces derniers temps à cause de la masse de travail que l'on a au JAG. Mais je dois dire que j'aime ça ! Beaucoup d'affaires intéressantes dans lesquelles me plonger…  
_ Oui Bud aussi en ce moment a énormément de boulot, il rentre plus tard et ramène encore du boulot à la maison le soir !  
_ Oui, on en est tous là au JAG. Le départ de Harm n'a pas arrangé les choses !  
_ A propos de lui, vous avez des nouvelles ? Vous savez où il est ?  
_ (Avec un regard plus inquiet) Non pas du tout. Aucune nouvelle.  
_ (Essayant de la rassurer) Mais vous savez ce qu'on dit, pas de nouvelle, bonnes nouvelles ! Surtout avec la CIA !  
_ Oui, c'est ce que je me dis tous les jours !  
_ Mais vous êtes quand même inquiète !  
_ Un peu.  
_ (Souriant) Beaucoup !

Mac eut un sourire gêné pour Harriet.

_ Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne nous arrivait jamais rien quand on est en mission pour la CIA. Il y a toujours quelque chose qui déraille à un moment ou à un autre !  
_ (Posant sa main sur le bras de Mac) Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis sûre que tout se passe bien pour lui. Et puis je suis pratiquement certaine que si quelque chose devait arriver, Clayton Webb vous appellerait rapidement, quelque soit ce qui a pu se passer entre vous.  
_ Oui, je pense.  
_ Et si vous êtes toujours inquiète d'ici quelques jours, peut-être devriez-vous l'appeler directement pour savoir s'il sait quelque chose ?!  
_ Non, je… je ne peux pas lui faire ça.  
_ (Comprenant) Vous ne vous voyez pas appeler de vous-même Mr Webb pour demander des nouvelles d'Harm ?  
_ (Avec son regard gêné sur Harriet) Non… pas vraiment.

Harriet acquiesça. Elle ne rajouta rien pour ne pas gêner plus son amie, qui lui en fût silencieusement reconnaissante. Ce que ressentait Mac en ce moment ressemblait plus aux sentiments que présente une femme pour son époux que pour un collègue ou un ami, elles en étaient toutes deux conscientes.

Myanmar  
Le même dimanche

L'enfer. C'était simplement l'enfer. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire ça. Oppression. Comment faisait la population pour ne pas mourir de peur en attendant que ça les rattrape ? Meurtres. Comment pouvait-on supporter ça ? Viols. Pourquoi personne ne disait rien ?! Mutilations. Pourquoi personne ne faisait rien ?! Tortures. Cauchemar.  
Peur. Humiliation. Larmes. Cris. Douleurs. Sang. L'enfer existait vraiment. Et il y était.

JAG  
Trois semaines plus tard 0900

A force d'attendre des nouvelles, le temps semblait avoir ralenti pour Mac depuis qu'il était parti. Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'un mois. Mac avait essayé de glaner quelques informations sur Harm et la mission. Le Général lui avait répété qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de savoir et lui apprit que lui non plus n'avait pas eu de nouvelle depuis le début de la mission, bien qu'il ait essayé d'appeler directement le directeur de la CIA. Elle avait tout de même essayé de joindre Clay il y a quatre jours mais n'avait pas pu lui parler étant probablement en mission lui aussi. Alors depuis trois semaines elle faisait en sorte d'occuper son esprit en travaillant plus tard le soir, en acceptant plus de dossiers. Mais elle n'allait pas pouvoir continuer comme cela longtemps. Déjà son corps, par quelques petits vertiges, lui rappelait qu'elle n'était pas un robot et qu'elle avait besoin de repas corrects et de plus de sommeil.

Mac était penchée sur un dossier, quand elle entendit un brouhaha dans la salle principale. Elle sortit de son bureau juste à temps pour voir la raison des chuchotements du personnel du JAG. Clay, le Directeur de la CIA et Harm traversaient le plateau pour s'engouffrer dans le bureau du Général. Ça y était, il était là ! Il était revenu ! Il avait tenu sa promesse ! Il avait l'air de se porter bien. Mac se sentit soulagée d'un énorme poids, et le sourire, qui faisait rarement son apparition depuis quelques semaines, resplendit sur son visage.

La réunion, qui se déroulait dans le bureau du Général, dura longtemps. Mac eut du mal à se concentrer durant cette matinée. Elle n'avait envie que d'une seule chose, être avec eux et savoir. Savoir comment s'était déroulée la mission. Savoir ce qu'Harm avait fait ce dernier mois. Savoir s'il allait vraiment bien. Et savoir ce que diraient ses yeux au moment où il la verrait.

Alors que tout le monde était parti déjeuner, à l'exception de Mac qui avait préféré manger un sandwich dans son bureau et rester ainsi à l'étage, Harm sortit du bureau seul. Il traversa le plateau et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau sans un regard vers celui de Mac. Celle-ci fut étonnée. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais peut-être pensait-il tout simplement qu'elle était également sortie déjeuner. Elle se leva et se dirigea alors vers lui. Il avait fermé la porte et tiré les stores. Etrange. Il ne les tirait jamais quand il était seul dans son bureau. Elle toqua et entra sans attendre de réponse.

_ (D'un ton sec) Je n'ai pas dit d'entrer il me semble !

Mac resta à l'entrée du bureau, interdite. Harm lui était dans son fauteuil, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux fermés.

_ Désolée je ne voulais pas…  
_ (Se redressant et rouvrant les yeux) Ah Colonel, je ne savais pas que c'était vous.

Colonel ?! Vous ?!

_ Harm je …  
_ (D'un ton joyeux, entrant dans le bureau) Capitaine. Que c'est bon de vous revoir parmi nous !  
_ (Avec un sourire forcé, que seule Mac remarqua) Euh… Oui Bud… je suis aussi content de vous revoir.  
_ Vous êtes rentré il y a longtemps ?  
_ (Gêné) Euh … il y a un peu moins de deux jours.  
_ (Consternée et déçue) Deux jours ?!  
_ (Se sentant de trop) Euh… Je vous revois plus tard Capitaine… je dois absolument appeler un témoin maintenant.

Et Bud sortit du bureau laissant la porte ouverte ce qui soulagea Harm.

_ Ça fait deux jours que vous êtes revenu ?! Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas appelée ?  
_ (Encore gêné) Euh Mac… on ne pourrait pas… discuter une autre fois, j'ai vraiment mal à la tête et je dois retourner dans quelques minutes dans le bureau du Général.  
_ ... Oui bien sûr… Harm ?  
_ (Plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu) Oui.  
_ ... Vous allez bien ?  
_ Oui ne vous inquiétez pas.

Mac le sonda du regard pendant quelques secondes.

_ Bien, dans ce cas on se voit tout à l'heure ?  
_ Oui, sûrement.

Mac retourna à son bureau. Inquiète. Il lui mentait. Il n'allait pas si bien. Elle avait vu son regard sombre, plein de frustration et de douleur. Elle avait vu sur son visage et ses bras des écorchures. Elle avait vu sa main bandée.  
Déçue. Il ne lui avait pas souri. Il l'avait appelée Colonel alors qu'ils étaient seuls. En tout cas c'est ce qu'elle avait cru sur le moment. Mais peut-être avait-il déjà vu Bud se diriger vers son bureau. Peut-être avait-il voulu lui faire comprendre qu'une discussion plus personnelle devait attendre. Peut-être voulait-il oublier ce qui s'était passé la nuit avant son départ.  
Elle se sermonna. Ça ne servait à rien d'être soucieuse tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas vu en dehors du JAG. A ce moment là, il pourrait tout lui raconter, il pourrait être Harm et non le Capitaine. A ce moment là, ils pourraient avoir LA conversation, et peut-être devenir Harm et Sarah.

à suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

Merci encore pour la review!! ça fait super plaisir!

voici une suite. bonne lecture!!

JAG  
Même jour 1530

Elle ne comprenait pas. Le Directeur de la CIA et Clay étaient ressortis du bureau du Général il y a trois quart d'heure, suivis une demi-heure après de Harm. Celui-ci ne s'était de nouveau pas retourné vers elle. Il n'avait d'ailleurs regardé personne en se dirigeant vers son bureau, ni échangé un sourire. Etrange. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il devait être fatigué, après tout la réunion dans le bureau du Général avait duré une bonne partie de la journée, et elle ne s'était peut-être pas passée comme il l'avait espéré. Et puis il revenait de mission. Elle avait dû être assez éprouvante et mouvementée comme le laissait envisager ses blessures. Elle ne voyait que ces raisons au comportement qu'il avait eu les deux fois où il était sorti de la réunion. Il était simplement de mauvaise humeur. Pourquoi, elle ne le savait pas encore. Mais elle ressentait une étrange sensation, un mauvais pressentiment. Elle se força à chasser ces idées de la tête. Après tout, elle le saurait ce soir, une fois qu'il aurait accepté l'invitation qu'elle allait lui faire. La soirée promettait d'être longue ! Ils devaient en effet parler. De tout, de rien, de la mission, de son comportement, de son retour deux jours plus tôt, de son départ en mission, d'eux.

Toc Toc Toc

_ Entrez !

Elle avait cette fois-ci attendu son accord avant d'entrer, ne voulant pas encore faire les frais de sa mauvaise humeur. Elle pénétra dans le bureau et ferma la porte derrière elle. Harm ne leva pas les yeux sur elle.

_ (D'un ton doux) Salut.

Il la regarda enfin.

_ Salut.

Et c'était tout. Il n'ajouta rien. Il semblait ne rien avoir à lui dire.

_ Euh… Je voulais vous inviter à dîner à la maison ce soir…  
_ Mac je…  
_ Je me suis dit qu'ainsi on pourrait chacun raconter à l'autre ce qu'il lui est arrivé pendant ce dernier mois. … (En ancrant son regard dans le sien) Et il me semble que nous avons à parler également.

Harm ne répondit pas pendant quelques secondes. Mac commença à douter, elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser.

_ Je suis désolé, mais ce soir ça ne va être possible… Je suis fatigué, et je n'ai envie que d'une seule chose, c'est me plonger sous une bonne douche et de me coucher.  
_ Oh… Euh… Oui bien sûr, je comprends, vous êtes fatigué, c'est normal… Nous pourrions remettre ça à demain, quand vous vous serez reposé ?  
_ Non demain je ne peux pas non plus… j'ai des choses à faire.  
_ Ce week-end alors ?  
_ (Un peu plus froidement) Non ce week-end ce n'est pas possible, Mattie sera là. Je suis désolé. … Si ça ne vous dérange pas Colonel…

Colonel, encore !

… j'aimerais répondre tranquillement à la centaine d'e-mails qui m'attend.

Il la mettait dehors !

Mac était médusée. Qu'était-il en train de se passer ? Essayait-il de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas envie de la voir ? Essayait-il d'échapper à LA conversation ? Comment pouvait-il la laisser ainsi en sachant qu'elle avait passé tout le temps de sa mission à s'inquiéter ?! Comment pouvait-il être depuis le matin aussi froid avec elle après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux ?! Comment pouvait-il ne pas avoir envie de passer une soirée avec elle après lui avoir fait l'amour et été absent pendant plus d'un mois ?! Comment pouvait-il lui laisser croire qu'il regrettait sûrement alors qu'il lui avait murmuré qu'il l'aimait ?!

Elle était toujours là, debout devant la porte, à le fixer avec incompréhension et déception. Lui avait retourné le regard vers son ordinateur. Alors elle repartit dans son bureau, sans rien dire, blessée.

Harm prit sa tête entre ses mains et souffla. Pourquoi avait-il réagit comme ça ? Il ne le savait pas. Pourquoi lui avait-il menti ? Pourquoi avoir ressenti de l'énervement alors qu'elle souhaitait absolument le voir ? Il ne le savait pas non plus. Il ne lui avait même pas proposé de se joindre à Mattie et lui le week-end ! Il ne se comprenait pas. Il avait bien entendu envie de passer la soirée avec elle ! Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Il savait seulement qu'il ne pouvait pas. Peut-être était-ce trop tôt ? Peut-être avait-il besoin d'un peu de temps pour enlever certaines images de son esprit avant de reprendre sa vie ? Mais passer une soirée avec Mac n'aurait-elle pas été justement la meilleure façon de le faire ? Peut-être avait-il besoin d'un peu de temps pour se retrouver ? Mais y avait-il une meilleure façon de se retrouver que de passer du temps avec la personne qui vous connait plus que vous-même ? Elle devait le détester. Il se comportait comme un salaud et ne pouvait même pas expliquer pourquoi. Elle aurait raison de le détester.

Deux semaines plus tard

Les deux semaines qui suivirent ne changèrent pas grand-chose. Harm était toujours de mauvaise humeur, tout l'étage en faisait les frais, et il servait encore à Mac des « Colonel ». Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas retrouvés seuls en dehors du JAG. Ils ne s'étaient vus d'ailleurs que deux fois en dehors, lorsque l'équipe s'était retrouvée dans leur bar habituel après des affaires difficiles. Là, il avait paru plus décontracté, rigolant aux quelques blagues lancées par Sturgis, répliquant deux ou trois fois. Tout le monde avait remarqué que Harm n'était pas de très bonne humeur depuis son retour, mais ces soirées laissaient penser à ses amis qu'il semblait oublier petit à petit la mission. Mais ils se trompaient. Mac, elle, avait remarqué. Son regard était toujours aussi froid et sombre, ses rires étaient forcés, ses jus de fruit accompagnant d'habitude ceux de Mac avaient été remplacés par de la bière. Elle avait été surprise la première fois qu'il avait commandé une bière en arrivant dans le bar, lui en avait fait la remarque et avait aussitôt regretté lorsqu'elle l'avait entendu répondre « Lâchez-moi Colonel, vous n'êtes pas ma mère ». Il n'allait pas bien, il ne tournait pas la page. Il essayait seulement de donner le change. Que lui était-il arrivé en mission pour réussir à le dévier du droit chemin ?

Mac avait pris sur elle. Depuis son retour, Harm n'avait jamais essayé d'engager la conversation avec elle pour un sujet autre que le travail. Il n'était jamais allé la retrouver dans son bureau pour discuter ou lui demander comment elle allait. Il ne l'avait jamais invité à manger avec lui pour le midi. Mac se sentait profondément blessée et humiliée. Elle lui en voulait. Comment pouvait-il faire ça ? Comment LUI pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Il l'avait eue. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait et avait tourné la page. Avait-elle rêvé ses murmures le matin de son départ ? Elle ne savait plus, n'y croyait plus. Mais elle avait redressé la tête. Elle était une Marines ! Elle avait sa fierté ! Alors elle avait pris sur elle et continué comme si rien ne s'était passé, même lorsque ses rêves lui disaient le contraire, même lorsque ces pleurs le lui rappelaient.

En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle avait d'abord pensé. Mais même s'il l'avait offensée comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. Oh, elle lui en voulait ! Mais elle voyait bien au fil du temps qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal et qu'il n'allait pas bien, même s'il clamait aux rares personnes qui avaient eu le courage de le lui demander, que SI, il allait bien. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi cette froideur et cette colère ? Il avait déjà fait des missions mais n'était jamais revenu dans cet état, même après avoir travaillé quelques mois pour la CIA. Peut-être devait-elle le forcer à la confronter, et alors elle pourrait comprendre pourquoi. Peut-être que son comportement depuis son retour n'était qu'un appel à l'aide mal formulé. Peut-être avait-il tout simplement besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés pour oublier la mission. Car c'était elle le problème. Et dans ce cas, elle serait là. Elle ne l'abandonnerait pas. Car même s'il s'était comporté comme un salaud, même si son comportement n'était pas digne de lui, même s'il la faisait souffrir, il restait son ami, il restait l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et lui souffrait peut-être plus. Alors elle allait l'aider à exorciser ses démons, mettant de côté toute la colère qu'elle-même avait ressentie pour lui depuis, et ensuite, elle penserait à un eux. D'abord lui, ensuite eux.

à suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

JAG  
0900

La réunion qu'organisait le Général chaque lundi matin afin de distribuer les nouveaux dossiers venait de se terminer. Harm et Mac avaient écopé d'un dossier difficile sur lequel ils plaidaient ensemble. Encore un dossier qui leur tombait dessus ! Les avocats du JAG étaient surbookés ces derniers temps. Cela faisait deux mois que tous faisaient des heures supplémentaires et venaient la plupart du temps travailler un peu le week-end afin de pouvoir s'avancer dans leur travail de la semaine. Mac et Harm n'y échappaient pas.

_ (Sortant de la salle de réunion aux cotés de Harm) Et voila, encore un dossier ! A croire que tous les clients se sont donnés le mot pour nous gâcher la vie !

Harm ne dit rien et se dirigea vers son bureau.

_ (Suivant Harm) Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire, je n'ai déjà pas assez de temps pour pouvoir prendre trois-quarts d'heure pour manger le midi et maintenant ce dossier !

Toujours aucune réaction. Pourtant lui aussi croulait sous le travail, il avait même soufflé quand le Général lui avait donné le dossier ! A moins que ce ne soit parce qu'il devait encore plaider avec Mac.

Harm s'installa derrière son bureau, Mac s'arrêta à la porte.

_ Quand voulez-vous que l'on se voit Harm pour ce dossier ?  
_ Euh… Je n'ai pas vraiment de temps. On n'a qu'à lire le dossier chacun de notre côté, prendre des notes, se les échanger et après on verra ce qu'on fait.  
_ (Soufflant) Harm, vous avez déjà voulu que l'on fonctionne ainsi sur l'affaire Morris et je ne pense pas que cela ait beaucoup aidé notre client vu le résultat du procès ! (S'énervant un peu) Je sais bien que vous n'avez pas envie que l'on bosse côte à côte sur des dossiers, mais je refuse que ça ait un impact sur l'avenir de nos clients ! Nous travaillons beaucoup mieux ensemble, on se complète, que vous le vouliez ou non !

Silence pendant quelques instants. Mac attendait sa réaction, et lui réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle avait raison. Ils formaient une excellente équipe quand ils travaillaient ensemble. Leurs problèmes n'avaient pas à influer sur ceux de leurs clients.

_ Très bien. Que proposez-vous ? Car c'est toujours vrai, je n'ai pas de temps. Et je ne pense pas que vous en ayez beaucoup plus dans la journée.

_ Chez moi ce soir, dix-neuf heures trente, après avoir lu le dossier chacun de son côté cet après-midi. Je commanderai des pizzas.  
_ Ce n'est pas la peine…  
_ (Ne lui laissant pas le choix) On aura plus de temps pour travailler sur l'affaire en mangeant devant le dossier que chacun chez soi avant.  
_ (Après quelques secondes de réflexion) D'accord. Je viendrai.

Victoire !

_Bien. A ce soir.

Et elle sortit. Il avait accepté ! Enfin elle allait pouvoir le voir seule en dehors du JAG. Même s'il n'avait accepté que pour le dossier, c'était déjà un pas en avant, un pas vers leur passé. Espérons qu'ils ne trébuchent pas en route.

Appartement de Mac  
1930

Harm se trouvait devant la porte de Mac, attendant que celle-ci s'ouvre. Il était un peu anxieux. Faire un pas vers elle après tout ce temps, revenir ici après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Mais elle avait eu raison, et il avait eu tendance à l'oublier. L'avenir du client avant tout.

_ (Ouvrant la porte) Bonsoir Harm.  
_ (Un peu gêné) Bonsoir.  
_ Entrez donc.

Mac referma derrière lui, s'appuya quelques secondes sur la porte et soupira. Pourvu que cela se passe bien !

_ Installez-vous dans le salon. Je vais commander les pizzas et je reviens. (S'éloignant vers la cuisine) Vous prenez toujours une végétarienne ?  
_ Euh oui.

Harm posa sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise de la salle à manger et s'installa sur un fauteuil, laissant le canapé entier pour Mac. Distance.  
La table du salon était couverte de feuilles voletantes du dossier qu'ils devaient étudier.

_ (Sur le pas de la cuisine) Harm, je vous sers quelque chose en attendant les pizzas ? Vous voulez que je sorte des amuse-gueules ?  
_ Non, je préfèrerais qu'on commence à travailler en attendant.  
_ (Ton lasse) Très bien, si vous voulez.

Elle s'installa sur le canapé.

_ Bien, par où voulez-vous commencer ?

Résumé de l'affaire, opinion de chacun sur le client qui était accusé de manquement au devoir. Voila ce qu'ils eurent le temps de faire avant que les pizzas n'arrivent. Le ton restait professionnel, aucun sourire n'était échangé. Des collègues, rien de plus. Personne n'aurait cru qu'ils se connaissaient depuis neuf ans et qu'ils avaient été pendant longtemps meilleurs amis, même plus. Ce temps était-il révolu ? C'était ce que s'efforçait de faire croire Harm. C'était ce que redoutait le plus Mac malgré ce qu'il lui faisait subir.

Toute la soirée se passa ainsi. Le dossier et rien d'autre. Aucun sujet plus personnel, même si Mac avait tenté deux ou trois fois de faire allusion au passé. Il restait de marbre, et elle désespérait de plus en plus. Mais il n'était pas question qu'il sorte de l'appartement sans une discussion moins professionnelle ! Elle s'était promise de l'aider. Et ça commencerait ce soir.

Vingt-deux heures quinze sonnèrent et Harm se leva.

_ Très bien, nous avons bien avancé. Il ne reste plus qu'à voir le client et le témoin pour confirmation de ce que nous pensons et ce sera bon. Je vais y aller, on ne peut plus rien faire ce soir.  
_ Déjà ! Il est à peine plus de dix heures !  
_ Je suis fatigué, et j'ai beaucoup de travail demain, comme vous d'ailleurs.  
_ (Se levant, montant le ton) Harm, ne vous servez pas de l'excuse du boulot ! Vous savez comme moi qu'on a déjà passé des semaines aussi surchargées sans pour autant quitter l'autre avant minuit quand on se voyait le soir !  
_ Colonel…

Voila qu'il remettait ça, alors elle s'emporta, oubliant son but premier. Ce n'était pas facile de garder en mémoire qu'il lui fallait de l'aide, il était le seul à réussir à l'énerver aussi rapidement.

_ Et arrêtez avec les « Colonel », vous ne m'appelez jamais comme ça quand nous sommes seuls !  
_ Je suis venu pour travailler Mac, et maintenant que c'est fait, je rentre !  
_ Non, il n'en est pas question ! NOUS DEVONS discuter !  
_ Je n'ai absolument pas envie de discuter !  
_ Et bien moi si ! Vous ne croyez pas que vous me devez des explications ?!  
_ Non je ne vous dois rien.  
_ Quoi ? Vous ne me devez rien ?! Vous vous foutez de moi ? Vous ne croyez pas que j'ai le droit à des explications quand à votre comportement depuis quelques temps ?!  
_ Je ne …  
_ Vous ne croyez pas que j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi vous avez été un vrai salaud avec moi ?!  
_ Mac, arrêt…  
_ Vous ne croyez pas que j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi alors que vous êtes venu travailler ici votre haleine sent l'alcool à plein nez ?!  
_ Je ne vous dois rien !  
_ Vous ne croyez pas que j'ai le droit de connaître la mission qui vous a rendu si…  
_ LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE !

Regards fixés l'un dans l'autre.  
Mac ne bougeait plus. Abasourdie.  
Il avait crié, et avait en même temps envoyé valser la chaise sur laquelle reposait sa veste, dans un geste de colère.  
Harm se tenait devant elle, à côté de la table de la salle à manger qu'il avait rejointe pour récupérer sa veste. Fureur. Son visage était rouge, ses mains tremblaient, ses yeux sortaient de leur orbite. C'était la première fois que Mac le voyait ainsi. Hors de lui. Sans contrôle.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Aucune parole. Aucun mouvement.  
Puis il ramassa se veste, et partit.

Elle resta là sans bouger un certain temps même après qu'il fût parti. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas. Etait-ce vraiment lui ? Etait-ce vraiment Harm qu'elle avait eu en face d'elle ? Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu. Cet homme avec ce visage si déformé par la colère. Avait-elle rêvé ce bref accès de violence ? Oui sûrement, ce ne pouvait être que ça ! Mon dieu, faîtes que ce ne fût qu'un rêve ! Mais la chaise par terre lui disait le contraire.

Il était là, appuyé derrière la porte de l'appartement. Il ne comprenait pas plus qu'elle. Que venait-il de se passer ? Etait-ce vraiment lui qui avait réagi ainsi ? Etait-ce ses mains qui avaient renversé la chaise avec fureur ? Il lui fallu de longues minutes avant d'accepter la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Mais finalement, il rentra chez lui. C'était de sa faute à elle s'il avait agi ainsi. C'est elle qui l'avait énervé. C'est elle qui avait insisté pour qu'il s'explique, et voila le résultat. Elle ne redemanderait plus d'explication à présent.

à suivre...


	6. Chapter 6

Merci encore hermione2b, je suis vraiment contente que cette fic te plaise!

voici une autre suite, plutôt longue, alors bonne lecture!

Deux semaines plus tard

Les deux semaines qui suivirent ne furent pas faciles au JAG. Toujours ce silence, cette mauvaise humeur, cette colère. Et cette incompréhension, ce profil bas, cette appréhension. L'ambiance s'était encore dégradée. La plupart du staff craignait de se retrouver devant Harm et faisait tout pour l'éviter. Car les coups d'éclats étaient arrivés au JAG aussi, et pas souvent justifiés. Ça avait commencé dès le lundi, avec la nouvelle stagiaire qui avait photocopié la mauvaise page d'un document. Puis trois jours plus tard un deuxième accès de rage, avec Bud cette fois qui avait renversé un peu de café sur le bureau de Harm. Bud en avait été affecté d'ailleurs. Et puis c'était devenu pratiquement quotidien. Des papiers balancés à travers un bureau, une agrafeuse jetée par terre, des poings abattus sur des tables. Tout le monde était sous tension et avait peur de faire un mauvais pas devant lui. La seule personne devant qui Harm n'osait pas s'énerver, c'était le Général, même s'il avait plusieurs fois serré les poings et les dents devant lui pour s'obliger à se taire.

Celui-ci ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait d'abord cru que la mauvaise humeur et la colère du Capitaine allait disparaître assez rapidement avec le souvenir de la mission qui s'éloignait. Mais il s'était rendu compte qu'au contraire cela empirait. Lui était au courant. Lui savait ce qui s'était passé. Et il comprenait. C'est pour ça qu'il ne se permettait pas de renvoyer Harm malgré son comportement, ça ne l'aiderait pas. Oh il le sanctionnait ! Dans l'espoir de lui faire comprendre et de le calmer, ça fonctionnait d'ailleurs, mais seulement pour la demi-journée qui suivait. Il avait essayé d'aborder le sujet avec lui une ou deux fois et lui avait conseillé de parler à un professionnel, mais Harm s'était renfermé, lui garantissant que tout allait bien et répliquant que de toute façon il n'avait pas le droit d'en parler. Et c'était vrai, il le savait. C'est ce qu'il avait dit à Mac quand elle était allée le voir une semaine auparavant pour essayer de l'amadouer afin d'avoir des informations et de pouvoir aider Harm. Elle s'était servie de tous les prétextes qu'elle avait pu trouver, lui ayant même parlé de Sarah à Gordon et non du Colonel au Général. Mais il était resté sur ses positions disant que bien qu'il ait envie de l'aider, il ne pouvait absolument pas en discuter avec qui que ce soit. Il lui avait juste conseillé de continuer et de s'accrocher. Peut-être aurait-elle dû lui dire toute la vérité. Peut-être aurait-elle dû insister davantage et lui dire à quel point il était mal. Peut-être aurait-elle dû lui parler de l'alcool. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à Harm, révéler son autre secret, son nouvel ami. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir. Car elle savait ce que ça faisait une fois l'entourage au courant. Les regards changeaient, et ils avaient déjà assez changé sans qu'en plus ils soient au courant pour son nouveau penchant pour l'alcool. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il le subisse en plus du reste.

S'accrocher, c'est ce qu'elle faisait. Avec du mal, mais elle tenait bon. Il était vraiment dur et ça lui prenait beaucoup d'énergie de rester fidèle à sa promesse d'être là pour lui, ça la fatiguait, elle en avait des vertiges. Mais il le fallait. « Harm, vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi si facilement ! »

Après la soirée qu'il avait passé chez elle pour travailler et qui s'était mal finie, elle n'avait pas trop su comment réagir. D'abord, le lendemain, elle l'avait évité et s'était montrée froide envers lui, ayant mal accepté la conduite qu'il avait eue la veille. Elle lui en avait voulu et avait souhaité qu'il le remarque. Mais il semblait qu'il n'y avait pas fait attention. Ensuite, elle avait encore vu qu'il allait de plus en plus mal. Il se refermait de plus en plus. Il disparaissait de plus en plus. Alors elle avait encore fait un effort pour éviter qu'il ne s'éloigne à tout jamais et qu'il se perde lui-même. Elle avait mis cet épisode de côté, encore, et avait continué à essayer de lui parler, de reprendre contact, pour lui faire prendre conscience de la direction dans laquelle il se dirigeait. Elle avait essayé de lui téléphoner, elle lui avait laissé des messages. Elle avait été plusieurs fois à son appartement, se heurtant, aussi bien en semaine que le week-end, soit à une porte qui ne voulait pas s'ouvrir, soit à un Harm éméché qui ne la regardait même pas et fonçait se coucher dans son lit. Ou encore elle devait faire face à ses colères et à ses accès de violence sur son mobilier. Elle n'avançait pas. Rien n'avait changé, et elle n'avait pas pu empêcher Harm de plonger encore plus dans le noir.

Appartement de Harm  
Le soir même

Ce soir là, elle avait décidé de le confronter, de l'obliger à la voir en dehors du bureau, à lui faire face. Elle était partie trois quart d'heure plus tôt du JAG, était rentrée se changer et avait ensuite roulé jusqu'à l'appartement de Harm. Elle avait décidé de l'attendre dans son loft et ainsi il serait obligé de l'écouter quand il rentrerait.  
Elle était assise au fond du canapé, s'étonnant encore du désordre inhabituel de l'appartement, lorsque la porte d'entrée de l'appartement d'Harm s'ouvrit vers vingt et une heures. Il ne la vit pas. Il jeta sa sacoche sur le sol et se dirigea droit vers le frigo pour en sortir une bière et commencer à la boire.  
Mac se leva et marcha jusqu'à la jonction salon cuisine.

_ Vous n'avez même pas enlevé votre veste que vous êtes déjà là, à boire une bière, alors que je suis sûre que vous sortez à peine d'un bar.

Une simple constatation.  
Harm se retourna brusquement.

_ Que faites-vous là ?!  
_ Je suis venue parler.  
_ Je n'ai pas envie de parler.

Et il replongea dans sa boisson.

_ Je pense qu'il est plus que temps de parler. Même si vous n'en avez pas envie.

Il ne dit rien. Elle se rapprocha et s'assit sur un tabouret.

_ Harm, je sais que vous n'allez pas très bien en ce mom…  
_ (D'un ton sec) Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Silence. Boisson à nouveau.  
Elle le sonde pour savoir comment le prendre.

_ Bien sur que je m'inquiète. (En insistant sur les mots) Harm, vous n'allez pas bien ! Je le vois. Ne me mentez pas.

Silence à nouveau.

_ J'aimerais vous aider. J'aimerais vous aider à vous libérer de ce poids qui…  
_ (Sec) Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.  
_ (Se levant, allant devant lui) Harm, je vous en prie. Laissez-moi vous aider. Vous en avez besoin que vous l'admettiez ou non !  
_ Colonel, laissez-moi.  
_ Non, HARM ! Je ne te laisserai pas. Ca fait trop longtemps que ça dure. La mission que tu as effectuée pour la CIA est terminée depuis un mois et elle est en train de te ronger petit à petit.  
_ (Posant la canette de bière vide sur le comptoir et se dirigeant vers sa chambre) Arrêtez Colonel. Vous racontez n'importe quoi.  
_ Harm ouvre les yeux, bon sang !

Elle le suivit dans sa chambre, concentrée sur ce qu'elle lui disait, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il se déshabillait.

_ Te rends-tu compte que tu as changé ? Te rends-tu compte qu'ELLE t'a changé ?! Tu n'es plus le même ! Tu … (Réalisant ce qu'il était en train de faire) Mais qu'est ce que tu fais bon sang ?!  
_ (D'un ton neutre) Je vais prendre une douche.  
_ Rrrrr Harm !

Mac se retourna alors qu'il était en train d'enlever son boxer et se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

_ J'espère au moins qu'elle te remettra les idées en place cette douche et qu'après tu seras enfin prêt à m'écouter.

Mais l'eau coulait déjà, Harm ne semblait pas avoir entendu.

Mac partit dans la cuisine et commença à préparer une salade composée, c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire avec le peu qu'elle trouva dans le frigo et les placards. Elle se doutait qu'il ne mangeait pas correctement ces derniers temps, elle avait remarqué qu'il avait perdu un peu de poids. Elle prépara deux assiettes et se posa devant le bar en attendant Harm. Celui-ci prit tranquillement sa douche, comme si personne ne l'attendait. D'ailleurs, il fit comme si elle n'était pas là quand il en sortit. Elle patientait tranquillement attendant qu'il daigne enfin faire attention à elle. Mais ça n'arriva pas. Alors c'est elle qui relança la conversation.

_ Je nous ai préparé de quoi manger. Ce n'est pas de la haute cuisine mais je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose dans tes placards.  
_ Je n'ai pas faim.

Il reprit une bière et s'affala sur le canapé pour la boire tranquillement.

_ Ok. Bon, alors attaquons directement.

Elle se releva et se plaça sur la table basse en face de lui d'un air déterminé, cherchant à ancrer ses yeux dans les siens. Lui ne la regarda pas.

_ Tu es prêt à parler maintenant ?

Silence.

_ Très bien, dans ce cas c'est moi qui vais parler. Harm, ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça. Tu te détruis, tu t'enfonces dans le néant chaque jour davantage. Il faut que tu réagisses avant que ce ne soit trop tard !

Toujours pas de réponse.

_ Où est passé le Harm que tout le monde connaît ? Où est passé l'homme offrant un merveilleux sourire à qui voulait ? Où est passé le chevalier servant que tu étais ?

Toujours impassible.

_ Où est passé l'ami qui a toujours été là pour me faire rire et manger des plats composés d'herbe ? Où sont passées nos disputes légendaires ?

Toujours rien.

_ (Murmure) Où est passé l'homme qui m'avait promis un enfant ?

Même ça ne le fit pas réagir. Toujours seulement lui et son nouvel ami.

Mac souffla. Elle était perdue. Elle se leva et fit quelques allers-retours dans le salon. Que pouvait-elle faire encore ? « Cherche Mac, cherche ».  
Elle revint s'asseoir en face de lui.

_ Harm, écoute, tous les deux savons que tu ne vas pas bien, et ce n'est pas la peine de nier, tu ne trompes personne.

Là, il tourna enfin le regard vers elle.

_ Apparemment tu ne veux pas me parler. Très bien, je l'accepte. Mais je t'en prie, fais quelque chose pour te sortir de cette impasse.

_ Tu pourrais aller en parler à quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de neutre, qui ne te connaît pas ?!

Il détourna à nouveau le regard.

_ Tu ne seras pas considéré comme un fou si tu vas voir un thérapeute, des tas de gens sains d'esprit vont en voir !  
_ (Se levant) Colonel…  
_ (Le suivant) Harm, tu as besoin d'en parler !  
_ Non je n'en ai pas besoin !  
_ Bien sur que si. Ne vois-tu pas ce que tu es devenu ?  
_ Maaac…  
_ Tu es tout le temps de mauvaise humeur, tout le temps en colère…  
_ Maac…  
_ Tu t'énerves contre tout le monde, pour rien en plus. L'ambiance au bureau est plus que déplorable. Tout le monde a peur de se retrouver devant toi …  
_ Arrêtez…  
_ Tu te comportes comme un salaud avec moi, tu as des accès de violence…  
_ (Lui faisant face) Stop ça suffit maintenant.

Il s'énervait. Au moins maintenant il l'écoutait et réagissait.

_ Harm que s'est-il passé là-bas pour que tu sois revenu comme ça ? Que…  
_ (Montant encore le ton) Colonel, j'ai dit STOP !  
_ (Idem) Très bien mais dans ce cas vas voir un thérapeute ! Tu dois en parler !  
_ (Jetant sa cannette par terre avec colère) Mais vous n'avez pas bientôt fini avec votre psy ! Vous ne pouvez pas lâcher l'affaire !

Mac s'était effrayée. Ça la surprenait encore. Mais elle se reprit vite.

_ (Déterminée) Non je ne lâcherai pas Harm. Je ne te lâcherai pas !  
_ Ah bon et pourquoi ? Vous voulez vous sentir bien en vous disant que vous faîtes tout pour aider ce pauvre Harm ? Vous ne voulez pas culpabiliser de trahir la promesse d'être toujours là pour moi ?!  
_ (En colère) Tu es injuste !  
_ Vous voulez montrer aux autres quelle femme formidable vous êtes en ne laissant pas tomber vos amis ?! Mais je vous en prie Colonel, je vous décharge de ce poids. Rentrez chez vous et faisons croire aux autres que vous avez fait votre travail. Comme ça, tout le monde sera content !

Et il se détourna. Elle utilisa toutes ses forces pour ne pas lui hurler dessus. Comment pouvait-il dire ça ?! « Mais ce n'est pas lui, Mac, ce n'est pas ton Harm ».

_ Ce n'est pas toi qui parles ! C'est l'alcool !  
_ N'importe quoi !  
_ Harm tu dois arrêter ! L'alcool ne t'aidera pas, et il te rend méchant !  
_ Il me semble que vous projetez vos problèmes sur les autres !

Silence.

_ C'est vrai que j'ai eu des problèmes avec l'alcool. Et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je veux t'aider. Je sais ce que c'est de toucher le fond. Et je ne le souhaite à personne, et surtout pas à toi. Mais tu es en train d'emprunter le même chemin !  
_ (S'énervant) Mais arrêtez donc de raconter des conneries…  
_ (Se rapprochant de lui) Harm, il faut que tu ouvres les yeux. Tu es en train de te noyer dedans. Tu as un problème et…  
_ Je n'ai aucun problème !  
_ Depuis quand bois-tu de l'alcool jusqu'à être saoul ?! Depuis quand passes-tu un soir sur deux dans un bar avec pour seule compagnie des martinis ?! Depuis quand ton haleine sent l'alcool quand tu vas au travail ?! Tu as un problème Harm, et il faut que tu l'acceptes !  
_ Je n'ai pas de problème !  
_ Si Harm ! Et je peux t'aider. Il y a des centres de désintoxication qui sont réputés dans la région, nous pouvons aller aux réunions des alcooliques anonymes, je t'ai déjà inscrit d'ailleurs, il y a une réunion demain soir, et la suivante …  
_ (Criant) Je n'ai absolument aucun problème ! Je ne suis pas comme vous ! C'est vous l'alcoolique de service !

Blessée. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que LUI se serve de son alcoolisme contre elle, la connaissant comme il la connaissait, le connaissant comme elle le connaissait. Plus le temps avançait, plus il lui faisait mal, et plus elle avait du mal à faire abstraction de ses paroles et de son comportement afin de l'aider.

Après quelques petites minutes à le regarder d'un air assommé :

_ (D'une petite voix) Le Harm d'avant a-t-il complètement disparu ? Je ne te reconnais plus du tout !  
_ (Plus calme) Peut-être que vous ne me connaissez pas en fait.

Touchée en plein cœur ! A nouveau !

_ (Triste) Je pensais que ton comportement de ces dernières semaines n'était qu'une façade apparue suite à ta mission pour la CIA, derrière laquelle le Harm que j'ai toujours connu était perdu et souffrait. Mais tu dois avoir raison, je n'ai peut-être jamais connu le vrai Harm. Je n'aurais jamais cru te voir te comporter envers moi comme tu le fais depuis que tu es revenu.

Silence de Harm. Lui non plus ne l'aurait jamais cru. Et il vit dans le regard de Mac la douleur qu'il venait de lui causer. Ca lui fit mal, mais il ne montra rien.

_ Bien, je vais vous laisser.

Elle récupéra son manteau, ouvrit la porte d'entrée et dit avant de sortir de l'appartement :

_ N'oubliez pas que nous sommes invités dimanche chez Bud et Harriet. Je leur ai dit que ça se passerait bien. Ils comptent sur vous. AJ compte sur vous. Ne le décevez pas.

Et avant de refermer la porte, dos à Harm :

_ Et ne buvez pas avant.

Puis elle s'en alla.

à suivre...


	7. Chapter 7

merci beaucoup pour le com!!

Maison des Roberts  
Dimanche 1545

Mac n'avait pratiquement pas dormi la nuit suivant son face à face avec Harm. Elle avait pleuré de longues heures. C'était extrêmement dur. Entendre ces paroles sortir de sa bouche. Voir ce comportement chez lui. Elle avait voulu baisser les bras après cette soirée, elle n'en pouvait plus, c'était trop, ça la rendait malade. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, c'était Harm ! Alors même si elle n'était pas sure d'arriver à pardonner tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle l'aiderait pour qu'il se sauve, pour qu'il ne connaisse pas l'enfer qu'était de toucher le fond - bien qu'il n'en soit pas loin -, même si elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir envie de revivre leur amitié plus tard.

Harm non plus n'avait pas passé une bonne nuit. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se contrôler ? Pourquoi la faisait-il souffrir ainsi ? Il ne trouvait aucune réponse. Il ne pouvait simplement pas faire autrement. Il avait voulu la rattraper mais n'avait pas réussi. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il n'arrivait pas à chasser de son esprit cette colère. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il ne savait pas comment redevenir comme avant. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il se sentait désespérément seul même avec elle autour de lui. Mais il n'avait pas pu. Tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire, c'était être odieux, s'emporter et blesser. Il s'en voulait de réagir ainsi, mais il lui en voulait plus encore. Pourquoi ? Même lui ne le savait pas. Il était perdu. C'était simplement ce qu'il ressentait.

Mac ce jour là était ravie. Elle était chez Bud et Harriet pour passer une après-midi en famille. Les oiseaux chantaient, le soleil éblouissait, son filleul la couvrait de câlins, et Harm n'avait pas bu. Une petite victoire ! Même si cela n'avait pas vraiment amélioré son humeur. Il souriait de temps en temps, répondait gentiment quand on lui parlait, allait parfois jouer dehors avec AJ et Jimmy, passait du temps avec Bud. Harriet et Bud étaient aux anges ! Harm redevenait le Harm qu'ils avaient connu et qu'ils aimaient. AJ avait retrouvé le parrain qu'il adorait. Tout laissait penser que les choses se remettaient en ordre. Heureusement, la famille Roberts n'avait pas remarqué. Mac savait, il trompait, il mentait, il n'avait pas changé. Mac le voyait souffler quand AJ revenait à chaque fois lui demander de jouer. Elle voyait le sourire forcé qu'il avait sur le visage quand Bud faisait seul la conversation. Elle voyait sa nervosité. Elle voyait quand il inventait des excuses pour fuir dans la salle de bain ou la cuisine et se retrouver seul et tranquille. Et elle le voyait quand il regardait sa montre régulièrement et soupirait. La partie était loin d'être gagnée.

_ NON MAIS TU VAS TE TAIRE MAINTENANT ! TON FRERE EST ALLE CHERCHER TON TRACTEUR, CE N'EST PAS LA PEINE DE PLEURNICHER COMME CA !

C'étaient ces cris qui avaient fait se rassembler Bud, Harriet, Mac et AJ dans le salon, et qui avaient réveillés les jumeaux qui à présent pleuraient à pleins poumons.  
Harm était debout en face du canapé, le visage énervé, et regardait recroquevillé devant lui Jimmy qui pleurait.

_ Harm !

Seule Mac avait réussi à réagir. Bud et Harriet étaient tellement stupéfaits devant la scène qu'il leur avait été impossible de dire quoi que ce soit sur le moment. Jamais elle et Bud n'avaient vu le Capitaine comme ça. On aurait dit qu'il était fou, il avait du mal à se contrôler face au petit Jimmy.

_ Mais qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ?

Quand Jimmy remarqua la présence des autres adultes, il courut s'accrocher aux jambes de sa mère qui était encore sous le choc, les larmes aux yeux. Harm avait relevé son regard vers eux, la colère qui le tenait juste avant était partie.

_ Euh… je suis désolé… je  
_ Sortez de chez moi Monsieur.  
_ Bud, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je…  
_ Sortez ! Vous ne vous approcherez plus des enfants tant que vous n'aurez pas remis de l'ordre dans votre vie ! Au boulot, c'est encore acceptable, mais pas ici ! Sortez !

Harm voyait dans le regard de Bud qu'il était allé beaucoup trop loin. Il tourna son regard pour l'ancrer dans celui de Mac qui était un mélange de peine, d'incompréhension et de fureur. Il les avait blessés, mais par-dessus tout, il s'en était pris à un enfant, il était impardonnable. Il tourna les talons, récupéra sa veste posée sur le fauteuil, et partit sans un mot.

Mac se demandait si elle devait lui courir après ou le laisser seul pour le moment. Elle n'en avait pas envie ! Elle était en colère face à son comportement ! Comment avait-il osé ? Mais elle ne pouvait empêcher une petite voix dans sa tête lui dire qu'il fallait le suivre. Son regard l'avait touché, empli de douleur et de honte. Peut-être avait-il enfin compris et dans ce cas, il aurait besoin d'être entouré également. Elle, mieux que quiconque le comprenait. Peut-être était-elle la seule d'ailleurs à le comprendre. Ce n'était pas lui. C'était ce que sa mission pour la CIA et l'alcool avait fait de lui. Ce n'était pas non plus une raison pour crier ainsi après un enfant. Elle lui en voulait. Mais là, il s'en était rendu compte. Il avait compris qu'il avait un problème. Peut-être serait-ce l'élément déclencheur qui le ferait enfin réagir. Elle l'espérait. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, elle le ferait réagir coûte que coûte. Il ne s'en sortirait pas facilement cette fois. Il était temps qu'elle se montre plus catégorique. Elle irait le voir en partant de chez les Roberts. Mais pour l'instant, il fallait qu'elle s'occupe de ses amis, car eux n'avaient pas compris. Bien sûr tout le monde avait remarqué que son comportement avait changé depuis la mission, mais personne ne savait à quel point il était mal. Personne ne savait qu'il buvait beaucoup. Mac n'avait rien dit, même pas à ses plus proches amis.

La famille Roberts se remettait de ses émotions. Bud et Harriet étaient en train de consoler Jimmy. AJ, lui, s'était retiré dans un coin du salon, assis par terre derrière le piano. Il avait été choqué de voir son parrain ainsi.

_ Hey bonhomme, je peux m'installer à côté de toi ?  
_ (Gardant le regard lointain) Bien sûr Marraine.  
_ Alors, comment tu vas ?  
_ Ça va.  
_ Je me disais que… tu aimerais peut-être parler de ce qu'il vient de se passer avec ton parrain ?  
_ Nan.

Mac acquiesça.

_ Et bien c'est bien dommage car moi j'ai envie d'en parler et il n'y a plus personne de libre à part toi !

AJ ne dit rien, Mac soupira. Cela semblait mal parti.

_ Ecoute AJ, je sais que ton parrain t'a fait peur aujourd'hui.

Toujours pas de réaction de la part d'AJ.

_ Il m'a fait peur à moi aussi.  
_ (Tournant enfin le regard vers Mac) C'est vrai ?  
_ C'est vrai. Ce qu'a fait ton parrain, ce n'est pas bien. Il n'aurait pas dû crier comme ça après ton frère.  
_ (Honteux) C'est de ma faute.  
_ Quoi ?  
_ C'est de ma faute s'il a crié. J'avais caché le tracteur à Jimmy et c'est à cause de moi qu'il pleurait.  
_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute AJ. C'est sûr que ce n'est pas bien de faire pleurer ton frère, mais ton parrain n'aurait pas dû réagir comme il l'a fait.  
_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'a fait alors ?  
_ (Soufflant) Ton parrain… n'est pas très bien en ce moment.  
_ Il est malade ?  
_ En quelque sorte oui. Et c'est sa maladie qui lui fait dire et faire des choses méchantes.  
_ Ce n'est pas sa faute alors ?  
_ ... Non pas vraiment.  
_ Alors pourquoi Maman et Papa ont l'air si fâchés après lui ?  
_ C'est parce qu'ils ne savent pas que ton parrain est si malade.  
_ C'est un secret ?  
_ Oui on peut dire ça.  
_ Alors je ne dirais rien. Comme ça on saura que tous les trois le secret, moi, toi et Parrain.  
_ (Souriant) Oui c'est une bonne idée.  
_ Et toi, tu es fâchée contre Parrain ?  
_ Je ne sais pas trop. Je suis fâchée contre sa maladie, et j'essaie de ne pas l'être contre lui, mais c'est dur.  
_ Il faut que tu l'amènes chez le docteur Marraine !  
_ (Souriant à nouveau) Oui c'est ce que je vais faire AJ, mais ça ne va pas être très facile, ton parrain n'a peut-être pas envie d'y aller.  
_ Et bien tu le forces ! Tu lui fais tes yeux de Marines comme tu me fais quand je fais des bêtises et tu verras qu'il t'obéira !

Mac rigola.

_ Je vais essayer ! Allez viens dans mes bras me faire un câlin !

Ce que fit AJ. Puis tout en chuchotant dans le creux de l'oreille :

_ Je t'aime Marraine !  
_ Je t'aime aussi AJ.  
_ Et j'aime Parrain aussi.  
_ ... Moi aussi…

à suivre...


	8. Chapter 8

merci encore hermione2b pour ton com! ça fait plaisir de voir que ma fic plait!

voici une suite assez longue, j'espère que tu aimeras et qu'elle ne te fera pas trop peur lol

bonne lecture!

Appartement de Harm  
1800

Mac toquait à la porte de l'appartement d'Harm. Pas de réponse.

_ (En colère) Harm !... Harm, c'est Mac, ouvrez !

Toujours pas de réponse.

Elle se servit alors du double des clefs de l'appartement qu'elle avait sur son trousseau et pénétra dans la grande pièce.

_ Harm ?

Le silence lui répondit. Seule la faible lumière de la fin du jour qui traversait les stores des fenêtres permettait à Mac de voir qu'il n'était pas là. Il n'était pas rentré. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas aller tenir compagnie à une bouteille dans un bar !

Elle ouvrit les stores et les fenêtres. L'appartement dans lequel elle se trouvait n'était pas celui du Harm qu'elle connaissait. Le désordre y régnait, le ménage semblait être un luxe que le propriétaire ne pouvait pas s'offrir et l'odeur de renfermé paraissait incrustée dans chaque particule de l'appartement. Des vêtements étaient entassés dans un coin du salon, la table basse était couverte de cannettes de bière vide et le lit ne semblait pas avoir été fait depuis plusieurs jours. Non, ce n'était définitivement pas l'appartement de Harm ! Il était vraiment temps qu'il accepte d'aller chez le docteur, comme l'avait dit AJ junior.

_ Bon, et bien commençons par le ménage ! Ca va me calmer un peu !

Mac passa plus de trois heures à tout ranger et nettoyer, et finit par vider les canettes de bière du réfrigérateur et les bouteilles d'alcool dans l'évier.

_ Aux grands maux, les grands moyens ! Harm, tu ne vas sûrement pas être content, mais si tu n'acceptes pas la manière douce, je vais être plus féroce ! J'en ai plus qu'assez maintenant !

Ce n'était pas forcément facile pour elle. Vider tout cet alcool elle-même alors qu'il y a quelques années elle aurait rêvé de tout engloutir. Mais Mac savait qu'au point où Harm en était, il n'y avait plus grand chose à faire d'autre s'il décidait de ne pas s'en sortir seul. Ce n'était pas tant le fait que Harm boive qui était dur à surmonter. Son alcoolisme était très récent, et une fois qu'il aurait accepté sa maladie, s'il le voulait, il était relativement facile de l'en guérir. Mais à la différence des gens souffrant d'alcoolisme pendant plusieurs années, même lorsque Harm accepterait qu'il soit atteint, Mac n'était pas sûre qu'il veuille s'en sortir. La mission. C'était elle le problème. C'était elle qui avait plongé Harm dans l'alcool. Et ce serait elle le plus dur à combattre.  
Après ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'après-midi, soit Harm avait décidé de s'en sortir, dans ce cas il comprendrait que la meilleure chose à faire était de commencer par jeter l'alcool qu'il possédait, comme venait de le faire Mac - elle avait d'ailleurs gardé une bouteille pleine pour qu'il la vide lui-même dans l'évier, ce qui serait un grand pas vers la guérison – soit il se renfermait encore plus sur lui et sombrait plus profondément. Et dans ce cas là, la réaction de Harm, quant au fait qu'elle ait vidé tout l'alcool, lui faisait peur.

Mac, qui commençait à s'inquiéter, s'installa sur le canapé de Harm pour l'attendre. Il n'était toujours pas rentré. Elle s'assoupit finalement au bout de deux heures.

Appartement de Harm  
0030

La porte d'entrée claqua et réveilla Mac en sursaut.

_ Harm ? C'est vous ?  
_ (Sèchement) Que faites-vous là ?!

Mac fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

_ Vous rentrez tard !

Et lui aussi.  
Il fit tomber sa veste sur le sol et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Pendant ce temps, Mac se leva et alluma les lumières. Elle n'avait pas encore pu juger de l'état de Harm et se préparait mentalement à le confronter, sentant sa colère réapparaître.  
Il revint et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire des pâtes. Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant parfois ! Il ignorait complètement Mac.

_ (Essayant de rester calme) Vous n'avez pas encore mangé ?

Pas de réponse.

_ Où étiez-vous ?  
_ Ça ne vous regarde pas !

Une réponse. Il n'était pas de bonne humeur, comme elle s'en doutait. Ça commençait mal. Bon allons-y !

_ Il faut qu'on parle de cet après-midi.

Pas de réponse. Il recommençait.

_ Harm ?!  
_ (Continuant à préparer à manger) Y'a rien à dire.  
_ (Se rapprochant un peu plus de la cuisine) Harm, vous vous rendez compte de votre réaction face à Jimmy ?!  
_ (Calme) Taisez-vous. Je vous ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien à dire.  
_ (Montant le ton) Si ! Il y a des choses à dire ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ?! Jimmy était complètement terrorisé !

Et là il s'énerva à son tour. Si soudainement.

_ (Lançant rageusement à travers le salon une boite de conserve) LA FERME !

Mac s'effraya. Il recommençait ses accès de violence.

_ Harm, ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça, il faut que vous réagissiez bon sang! Ouvrez donc les yeux ! Ce que vous avez fait cet après-midi est inacceptable !

Il contourna le bar et se dirigea vers elle dans un accès de fureur et s'arrêta juste devant elle.

_ Mais vous allez vous taire oui !

Mac eut peur sur le moment et recula d'un pas. Mais elle ne devait pas fléchir. Elle était en colère et il fallait le faire réagir et insister sur sa réaction face à Jimmy.

_ (Montant encore d'un ton) Non je ne me tairai pas Harm, ça suffit comme ça ! Tu es allé trop loin cet après-midi avec Jimmy !  
_ (Idem) J'avais mal à la tête et il n'arrêtait pas de gémir pour un putain de jouet !  
_ Ce n'est qu'un enfant Harm ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ?! Tu adores Jimmy, et AJ et les jumeaux !  
_ Ils ne représentent rien du tout pour moi ! Ce ne sont que des garnements !  
_ Bien sûr que SI ils représentent quelque chose pour toi ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi fier que le jour où Bud et Harriet t'ont demandé d'être le parrain d'AJ !  
_ La simple raison qui m'a fait accepter, c'est que sur le moment je n'ai pas trouvé d'excuse à leur donner pour ne pas être le parrain de ce morveux !  
_ (Criant) Arrête de raconter des conneries ! JE SAIS que ce n'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?! Pourquoi cherches-tu par tous les moyens à ce que je te déteste ?!  
_ Vous ne comprenez rien !  
_ Et bien explique-moi alors!  
_ (Répondant rapidement, sans réfléchir) Vous vous rendez compte de ce que j'ai fait ! J'ai crié sur lui ! J'ai crié sur Jimmy ! Et pour rien en plus ! Vous voyez ce que je suis devenu ! Un monstre !

Et là il se rendit compte qu'il en avait trop dit. Il avait laissé échapper ses peurs. Mac se radoucit. Un pas en avant ! Il s'était rendu compte, elle avait bien compris son regard cet après-midi. Et là, il cherchait simplement à l'éloigner, et se punir lui-même. Mais elle ne le ferait pas, malgré sa fureur.

_ (D'un ton plus doux) Bien sûr que non, tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu as toujours été génial avec les enfants !  
_ (D'un ton plus calme, amer) Et bien j'ai changé. Je ne suis plus comme ça.  
_ Il ne tient qu'à toi de le redevenir.  
_ (Retournant à la cuisine) C'est impossible. C'est trop tard.  
_ (Le rattrapant) Non Harm, ce n'est pas impossible ! Tu peux t'en sortir, tu peux changer ! Il suffit de le vouloir !

Mais Harm n'écoutait déjà plus. Il fouillait dans les placards.

_ Où sont mes bouteilles ?  
_ (Calme) Tu n'as pas besoin de boire.  
_ J'ai soif. (Se retournant vers elle) Où sont mes bouteilles ?  
_ (Toujours d'un ton calme) Il n'y en a plus.  
_ (Retournant fouiller dans les placards d'une manière frénétique) Comment ça il y en a plus ! Qu'avez-vous fait de mes bouteilles ?!  
_ Je les ai vidées dans l'évier.  
_ (Revenant vers elle au pas de charge et lui hurlant à la figure) Vous avez fait quoi ?!  
_ (Reculant d'un pas) Harm ne t'énerves pas ça ne sert à rien…  
_ Ne pas m'énerver ! (Hurlant encore) Vous vous foutez de moi c'est ça !  
_ Harm calme-toi, tu me fais peur !  
_ Que je me calme ! (Serrant sa tête entre ses mains et se parlant à lui-même) Ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas vrai ! (Se retournant vers elle avec un regard plein de fureur) Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?! (Se rapprochant d'elle et la saisissant fortement au niveau des bras) Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait !  
_ Harm lâche-moi, tu me fais mal !

Mais il ne l'entendait pas. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, énervé à ce point. Il l'effrayait.

_ (La secouant) Mais vous êtes devenue complètement folle !  
_ Harm arrête !

Il la relâcha d'un coup, se retourna, chercha sa veste des yeux pour prendre ses clefs de voiture et soudain il la vit.

_ Harm ?

Là, sur la table du salon, fièrement ouverte et dressée vers lui ne demandant qu'à chauffer entre ses mains. La dernière bouteille. Du vin. Celui que Mac lui avait gardé pour symboliser la fin du cauchemar lorsqu'il aurait vidé lui-même la bouteille dans l'évier.  
Mac suivit son regard.

_ Harm non !

Trop tard. Il s'était déjà précipité sur elle, se laissant tomber sur le canapé.  
Non, il ne devait pas faire ça !

_ (Se précipitant sur lui et tentant de lui arracher des mains) Non Harm, tu ne dois pas faire ça, tu dois résister !

VLAN ! Et le coup partit. Le revers de la main gauche d'Harm contre le visage de Mac.

_ Laissez-moi tranquille !

Mac, au sol, se tenant la joue gauche, était abasourdie par ce qui venait de se passer. Il l'avait frappée ! Harm avait levé la main sur elle !  
Non ce n'était pas Harm, c'était la mission, c'était l'alcool. Ca ne pouvait pas être lui ! Elle ne cessait de se le répéter mentalement. « Ce n'est pas Harm ! Tiens bon, il faut continuer ! Il faut qu'il réagisse ! C'est pour lui que tu fais ça ! » Mais ce n'était pas facile. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, partir. Partir loin de la mission, loin de l'alcool, loin de lui.

Lui avalait goulûment sa boisson sur le canapé, ayant complètement fait abstraction de Mac.  
Elle se leva doucement. Elle allait tenter une dernière fois. Non pas pour sauver leur amitié - c'était trop tard maintenant, elle ne pourrait pas oublier qu'il l'avait frappé, même si LUI ne le voulait pas -, mais pour le sauver lui. Elle s'installa sur le fauteuil et le laissa terminer tranquillement. Ca ne servait à rien d'essayer de s'interposer une nouvelle fois. Il valait mieux les laisser entre eux pour l'instant et réattaquer quand il serait à nouveau seul.

Une fois la bouteille vidée, Harm se leva et ramassa sa veste.

_ Je sors.  
_ Quoi ?! NON !

Elle le dépassa et se mit contre la porte d'entrée.

_ Il n'en est pas question Harm ! Tu ne vas pas ressortir te saouler au bar du coin !  
_ (Arrivant devant elle) Poussez-vous de là Mac !  
_ Non ! Tu restes là avec moi ! Il est tard, demain nous travaillons. Tu vas prendre une douche et ensuite tu iras te coucher !  
_ (Montant d'un ton) Colonel ! (L'attrapant au niveau des bras et la poussant brusquement contre la porte) J'ai dit poussez-vous de là !

Résiste Mac, résiste !

_ Et moi j'ai dit non HARM !

Et là le deuxième coup partit. A nouveau au visage. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de tomber au sol qu'il la reprenait déjà aux bras et la secouait contre la porte.

_ Harm, arrête, je t'en prie !

Harm n'entendait plus rien, il était devenu fou et obnubilé par son envie de boire, par son envie d'oublier encore.  
Elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle avait beau être entraînée, sa force à lui était décuplée par sa rage et l'alcool. Elle n'arrivait pas à sortir de son piège. Elle essayait de se débattre avec ses jambes, ce qui poussait Harm à la maintenir plus fermement. Et soudain, douleur, flou, étourdissement, peur. De l'air, vite, de l'air ! Le coup que Mac venait de recevoir dans les côtes lui avait coupé la respiration. Elle avait alors arrêté de se débattre et Harm en profita pour la jeter au sol vers le salon et ouvrir la porte. Mais juste avant qu'il ne sorte, il entendit. Un son. Une voie. Une supplication. Que se passait-il ? Qu'était-ce ? Il fit alors demi-tour et ce qu'il vit lui chavira le cœur. Il semblait reprendre conscience de la réalité. Mac était à moitié couché par terre, se tenant les côtes, une grosse trace rouge marquant sa joue gauche, un filet de sang coulant du coin de ses lèvres, son visage ravagé par les larmes. Il resta là, debout devant ce spectacle, paralysé. Oh mon dieu ! Qu'avait-il fait ?!  
Puis il réagit.

_ (En s'abaissant vers elle) Mac !

Elle recula à son approche alors il stoppa. Il l'effrayait ! Il effrayait la meilleure amie qu'il n'ait jamais eue ! Il venait de frapper Sarah … la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde ! Tout remontait à la surface. C'était grâce à elle qu'il était revenu, c'était pour elle qu'il avait réussi à échapper au cauchemar. Il avait l'impression d'émerger du brouillard dans lequel avaient tenté de cacher ses sentiments et ses envies depuis son retour, et où l'enfer se rappelait sans cesse à lui. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ?! Comment avait-il pu laisser les choses aller aussi loin ?!

Mac voyait s'opérer un changement en lui. Plusieurs expressions passaient sur son visage. Il était perdu. Honte. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Terreur. Ni comment ça avait pu se passer. Fureur. Comment lui, avait pu faire une chose pareille ! Remords. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Qu'était-il devenu ?

_ Oh mon dieu Mac !... Je suis tellement désolé. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!

Mac était incapable de répondre. Elle menait un combat intérieur, entre l'envie de lui dire que tout n'était pas entièrement de sa faute et que tout pouvait s'arranger, et l'envie de lui rendre ses coups, de fuir, de vomir.

Harm se leva et recula doucement vers la porte. Ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard, pleurant tous les deux. Etait-ce la fin ? C'est ainsi que ça se terminerait entre deux ? Aucun des deux n'était capable à ce moment là de répondre à cette question.

_ (Dans un murmure) Je suis désolé.

Et après un dernier échange intense de regard, il partit.

à suivre...


	9. Chapter 9

JAG  
0700

Harm était dans son bureau, attendant impatiemment l'arrivée de Général. Il avait pris sa décision, il n'avait pas le choix. Même si ça devait freiner sa carrière, même si ça lui ferait perdre son salaire pendant quelques temps. Ca ne devait plus arriver. Il allait partir, il le fallait s'il voulait s'en sortir. De toute façon, il ne pouvait plus rester là pour l'instant, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, pas après avoir terrorisé le petit Jimmy, pas après avoir frappé Mac. Ce qu'il s'était passé l'avait fait sortir du néant dans lequel il s'était enfoncé depuis la mission. Il était hors de question que ça se reproduise, jamais plus ! La meilleure solution était de s'éloigner, le temps qu'il se retrouve et se reconstruise, et ensuite il pourrait revenir, avec espoir, non pas de retrouver les amitiés perdues car ce serait sans doute impossible, il était impardonnable, mais au moins de retrouver des collègues et un travail qu'il adorait, et ainsi une partie de sa vie.

Il était arrivé une demi-heure plus tôt et avait préféré attendre à son bureau pour voir le Général dès son arrivée et mettre de l'ordre dans ses dossiers qu'il devrait distribuer, plutôt que de tourner en rond chez lui et de devenir fou. Il avait passé la nuit dehors à marcher et tenter d'oublier, et n'était revenu chez lui qu'au petit matin vers quatre heures et demie. Il était entré dans l'appartement et avait dû faire face aux traces que la fin de soirée avait laissées dans la grande pièce. La boite de conserve sur le sol du salon, les placards de la cuisine ouverts, la bouteille de vin vide sur la table basse. Il s'était alors effondré contre la porte d'entrée et avait crié et pleuré, se passant en revue la soirée. Comment en était-il arrivé là ?! Comment avait-il pu faire ça à Sarah ?! Et c'était à ce moment là qu'il avait pris sa décision. Il partirait quelques temps.

Quelques personnes commençaient à arriver à l'étage et s'étonnaient de voir le Capitaine déjà là à cette heure-ci, lui plutôt réputé pour être toujours en retard. Mais personne n'osa aller le questionner et ils le laissèrent seul, enfermé dans son bureau. Bud faisait partie de ces gens, et il mit un point d'honneur à ne pas aller voir Harm.  
Le Général arriva vers sept heures trente et se dirigea vers son bureau après avoir lancé un « Repos » pour son staff au garde à vous.  
Harm le vit immédiatement. Il attendit qu'il soit installé dans son bureau pour se diriger vers Jennifer et demander à voir le Général immédiatement. Celle-ci, étonnée, appela son supérieur par l'intermédiaire du téléphone et répondit à Harm qu'il pouvait entrer dans le bureau.

_ Bonjour Capitaine. Vous êtes bien matinal aujourd'hui !  
_ (Se mettant au garde à vous) Monsieur !  
_ Repos. Vous vouliez me parler avant la réunion ?  
_ Oui Monsieur. Je souhaiterais vous demander des congés.  
_ Des congés ?  
_ Oui. Vous me l'aviez proposé à mon retour de mission… j'ai refusé à ce moment là d'en prendre mais j'espérais que cette offre tenait toujours.  
_ Capitaine, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nous sommes débordés en ce moment ! Ça tombe plutôt mal !  
_ Je sais Monsieur, mais… j'ai réellement besoin de les prendre.

Le Général l'étudiait du regard.

_ Mes dossiers sont à jour et prêts à être distribués, et ça ne me dérange pas de prendre des congés sans solde Monsieur.

_ Et vous voulez combien de temps ?  
_ A vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment…  
_ Comment ça vous ne savez pas vraiment ?!  
_ … Je pense que ça pourrait être plus ou moins long…  
_ Long comment Capitaine ?  
_ Deux mois, peut-être seulement un…  
_ Deux mois ?  
_ Monsieur, j'ai besoin de prendre un peu de recul face à … la mission, comme vous l'aviez d'ailleurs compris avant moi. J'ai juste besoin de prendre le temps nécessaire pour me retrouver et revenir au meilleur de ma forme.

Après un moment de silence pendant lequel Creswell tentait de sonder Harm du regard :

_ Très bien Capitaine, prenez le temps dont vous aurez besoin, mais n'abusez pas trop non plus, et revenez-nous en forme !  
_ Oui Monsieur. Merci Monsieur.  
_ Laissez vos dossiers au Quartier-maître Coates avant de partir, je les distribuerai lors de la réunion.  
_ Bien Monsieur.

Après un garde-à-vous, Harm sortit du bureau.

_ (Appuyant sur l'interphone) Coates, dites au Colonel MacKenzie de venir s'il vous plait et repoussez la réunion d'une demi-heure.  
_ Elle n'est pas là Monsieur.  
_ Elle n'est pas encore arrivée ?!  
_ Elle vient de téléphoner. Elle est malade et sera absente au moins deux jours Monsieur.  
_ Génial, il ne manquait plus que cela ! Mes deux meilleurs avocats absents alors qu'on croule sous le travail ici !  
_ Est-ce que je dois quand même reculer la réunion Monsieur ?  
_ Non, c'est bon Quartier-Maître.

Harm alla récupérer ses dossiers dans son bureau et les laissa à Jennifer avant de partir. Où ? Personne ne le savait. Combien de temps ? Lui-même ne le savait pas.

JAG  
Deux jours plus tard  
0730

Mac arriva sur le plateau et se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle essaya de se forcer à ne pas le faire mais elle lança tout de même un regard vers le bureau de son collègue. Il n'était pas encore là, en retard comme toujours. Soulagement. Elle n'aurait pas à l'affronter dès la première heure.

Quand Harm avait fuit de chez lui après leur altercation, elle était restée quelques temps sur le sol, recroquevillée sur elle même, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, se demandant ce qu'il s'était exactement passé, se demandant comment ça avait pu dériver au point qu'il la frappe. Lui, Harm, le chevalier servant, l'homme galant, respectueux des femmes et toujours prêt à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin ! Après une heure passée ainsi, elle s'était finalement relevée avec mal, la souffrance des coups encore présente, et était rentrée chez elle pour se soulager sous l'eau de la douche. Ça lui avait fait du bien, les douleurs étant anesthésiées sous l'eau froide. Puis elle s'était emmitouflée dans la couette de son lit. Elle avait mis du temps à s'endormir, le mal qu'elle ressentait et les évènements de la soirée repassant dans sa tête l'en empêchant. Elle avait finalement réussi à dormir après plusieurs heures pour être réveillée peu de temps après par le réveil. Elle avait appelé au JAG pour leur dire qu'elle était malade et qu'elle ne reviendrait pas avant deux jours. Elle ne pouvait pas y aller dans cet état. Sa joue la brûlait toujours et la marque des coups était trop visible, ainsi que la coupure à sa lèvre, le maquillage ne parviendrait pas à les cacher. De plus, ses côtes étaient encore douloureuses, elle avait d'ailleurs du mal à se tenir droite et le moindre mouvement brusque lui arrachait un petit cri. Par ailleurs, elle ne se sentait pas la force de se retrouver face à lui. C'était impossible. Pas encore. Comment pourrait-elle travailler avec lui et le regarder dans les yeux après ce qu'il lui avait fait ? C'était trop tôt. Elle avait d'abord besoin de réfléchir, de faire le point. Son esprit la torturait.

« Il t'a frappée !  
Ce n'est pas de sa faute !  
Ce sont ses mains qui t'ont cognée !  
Mais c'est à cause de l'alcool et de la mission !  
Ce n'est pas une raison, il n'avait pas le droit !  
Tu le connais, tu sais qu'il ne l'aurait jamais fait en tant normal ! »

C'était dur. Comment allait-elle faire pour continuer à travailler avec lui normalement ?! Elle savait que leur amitié était perdue, elle ne pourrait pas lui faire à nouveau confiance après ça. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de l'esprit son visage défiguré par la colère. Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier les mains de Harm lui serrant les bras et la secouant. Elle n'arrivait pas à passer outre les sentiments qu'elle avait ressentis quand elle s'était rendue compte que c'était bien Harm qui était en train de la frapper. Ils ne pourraient plus redevenir comme avant. Elle en avait conscience, et elle ne le voulait pas. Mais elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter au travail. Il faudrait qu'elle prenne sur elle, encore, pour que l'ambiance ne soit pas encore plus étouffante que ça ne l'était déjà. Elle lui ferait face au JAG, mais il était hors de question qu'elle le revoit en dehors ! Ils seraient collègues, et rien de plus. Ils seraient Capitaine et Colonel, et plus Harm et Mac. C'était fini. Elle ne lui pardonnerait pas, elle ne pourrait pas, même s'il avait des circonstances atténuantes. Elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour l'aider, pour qu'il s'en sorte, mais là elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait échoué. Il avait échoué.

Elle se plongea dans ses affaires pendant deux heures avant que le Général ne la demande dans son bureau. Elle avait remarqué que Harm n'était pas venu ce matin, mais elle se força à ne pas y prêter attention.

_ (En garde à vous) Colonel au rapport Monsieur.  
_ (Le regard sur des papiers sur son bureau) Bien, asseyez-vous Colonel. J'espère que vous allez mieux car j'ai besoin de vous en forme. (Levant le regard vers elle) Vous… Que vous est-il arrivé ?  
_ Pardon Monsieur ?  
_ Votre visage ! C'est comme si vous aviez reçu un coup !  
_ (Gênée)… Euh non Monsieur,… j'ai fait un malaise chez moi dimanche soir et… je me suis cognée la joue contre ma table basse en tombant. (Avec un sourire timide) Et voila le résultat.  
_ Et bien vous ne vous êtes pas ratée ! Vous êtes allée consulter ? Vous pourriez vous être cassée un os !  
_ Euh non Monsieur, mais je vais bien je vous assure, je n'ai plus mal à présent.  
_ Tant mieux alors. (Lui tendant deux dossiers) Tenez, vous reprenez les affaires Cross et Maloury à partir d'aujourd'hui. Vous plaidez contre le Lieutenant Roberts sur la première et le Capitaine Turner pour la seconde.  
_ Euh… Monsieur… ce ne sont pas les dossiers du Capitaine Rabb ?  
_ Ça l'était en effet, mais maintenant ce sont les vôtres. Je sais que vous êtes débordée, mais nous le sommes tous ici, et avec le Capitaine Rabb en congés, ça…  
_ (Etonnée) Le Capitaine est en congés ?  
_ (Etonné à son tour) Oui Colonel. Vous ne le saviez pas ?  
_ Euh… Non Monsieur…  
_ Il a dit avoir besoin de temps pour se retrouver. Et à vrai dire, même si on est débordé ici… (soufflant) je suis content qu'il est décidé de se reprendre, ça devenait impossible ici, et ça le détruisait.  
_ (Baissant les yeux) ... Je sais Monsieur…  
_ Il sera absent un moment, alors en attendant il va falloir s'armer de patience et travailler davantage !  
_ Bien Monsieur.  
_ Vous pouvez disposer.

Mac se leva, se mit au garde à vous et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre son bureau.

Ainsi Harm était parti. Il était certain que sa décision était due à ce qu'il s'était passé le dimanche, Mac n'en doutait pas. Bien qu'elle lui en voulait énormément, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il ne fasse de bêtises. Il avait l'air tellement déboussolé en quittant son appartement ! Mais il avait bien fait, ça leur ferait du bien à tous les deux. Il aurait du temps pour se remettre sur pied, et elle aurait du temps pour remettre ses idées en place et se préparer à le revoir. Mais avait-il donné la vraie raison au général ? Était-il réellement parti pour se remettre d'aplomb ou avait-il fuit tout simplement ? Peut-être qu'il avait autant peur de se retrouver en face de Mac qu'elle en face de lui. Mais après tout, il aurait raison de craindre de se retrouver face à elle après avoir fait ce qu'il lui avait fait ! Elle se prit la tête entre les mains.

_ J'espère que tu croules sous les remords ! Tu le mérites ! J'espère ne plus jamais te revoir Harmon Rabb Jr !

Ses paroles avaient dépassé ses pensées, mais elle était perdue, elle ne savait plus quoi penser ni comment réagir. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi trahie, si désemparée que maintenant. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule, si abandonnée que maintenant.

_ (Renversant ce qu'elle avait sur le bureau par terre) Rrrr ! Qu'il aille au diable !

à suivre...


	10. Chapter 10

ce n'est pas grave hermione2b. par contre c'est vraiment embêtant pour toi, il y a quelques semaine j'avais perdu ma connexion aussi et c'était l'horreur lol. je te mets une suite. j'espère que tu aimeras.

JAG  
1 mois plus tard

Un mois déjà qu'il était parti. Et pas de nouvelle. Aucune. Bien que Mac et Bud n'en attendaient pas vraiment suite à la tournure des évènements du fameux dimanche, Sturgis lui s'étonnait de n'en avoir aucune du tout. Il avait essayé de le joindre chez lui, d'aller à son appartement, au mur, au terrain d'aviation, mais pas de trace de Harm. Il s'était alors dirigé vers Mac pour savoir si elle avait eu des nouvelles, mais il s'était retrouvé devant un masque indifférent qui lui avait dit que non elle n'en avait pas, qu'il avait dit au Général qu'il avait besoin de se ressourcer et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter car c'était un grand garçon qui arrivait à se débrouiller tout seul.  
Il avait été stupéfait de la réaction de Mac d'autant plus qu'elle avait coupé court quand il avait essayé d'engager un peu plus la conversation sur leur ami. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de réagir ainsi, surtout quand il s'agissait de Harm ! Sa réaction était contradictoire avec la Mac qu'il connaissait et avec son comportement des dernières semaines. Avant elle aurait été la première à s'inquiéter pour lui, d'ailleurs c'est ce qu'elle avait fait depuis son retour de mission. De plus, depuis que Harm était parti - Sturgis ne voyait pas d'autre explication que le départ de Harm, il ne croyait pas aux coïncidences - Mac s'était refermée sur elle-même se forçant à faire bonne figure, travaillant davantage que tout le monde, acceptant beaucoup trop de dossiers, refusant les rares sorties avec les collègues, et surtout ne faisant plus du tout référence à Harm. D'ailleurs c'était apparemment devenu le mot d'ordre au JAG. Comme si tout le staff s'était mis d'accord tacitement de ne plus l'évoquer. De la part du reste du personnel du JAG, cela ne l'étonnait pas trop. Ils n'osaient probablement pas en parler devant les amis du Capitaine, eux même ne parlaient pas de lui. Et c'est ça qui laissait Sturgis perplexe. Ni Mac ni Bud n'avaient une seule fois prononcer le nom de Harm ! Et ça, il n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer.

Ceux-là n'avaient en effet plus reparlé de Harm depuis le fameux dimanche, ni aux autres, ni entre eux. La vie au JAG était plus facile ainsi. Faire comme s'il n'existait pas. Faire semblant que tout allait bien. Ils géraient mieux la situation au travail de cette manière.  
Ils étaient encore fâchés après lui. Harriet avait essayé une fois d'en parler avec eux. Non pas qu'elle lui avait pardonné d'avoir fait peur à son fils, mais elle ressentait le besoin d'en parler et de comprendre. Malheureusement pour elle, Bud et Mac n'avaient pas été plus loquaces l'un que l'autre. Bud lui avait dit que il ne pouvait pas en parler sans monter le ton car il était toujours furieux et qu'il ne voulait pas entendre parler de Harm pour l'instant, et quand elle avait demandé à Mac si elle avait eu des nouvelles et ce qu'il s'était passé le dimanche au soir quand elle était allée le retrouver, son amie lui avait répondu qu'ils s'étaient un peu engueulés, que Harm s'était rendu compte qu'il avait fait du mal à Jimmy et avait du mal à l'accepter et qu'elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de lui mais ne cherchait pas à en avoir non plus car elle aussi lui en voulait.

Oh oui, elle lui en voulait ! Pour ne pas être venue lui parler dès le début, pour s'être mis à boire alors qu'il l'aidait depuis des années à ne pas retomber dans l'alcoolisme, pour s'être éloigné d'elle, pour ne pas avoir voulu de son aide. Elle lui en voulait de ne pas avoir fait face à ses problèmes, d'avoir fait peur, d'avoir été violent, d'avoir fui, de ne pas avoir essayé de s'excuser. Mais plus que tout, elle s'en voulait à elle ! Pour s'être laissée écarter de sa vie petit à petit, pour ne pas avoir plus insisté dès le début, pour ne pas avoir réussi dans son rôle d'amie, pour ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de ce qu'il représentait pour elle. Elle s'en voulait d'éprouver encore certains sentiments alors qu'il avait été odieux, de ne pas réussir à s'empêcher de s'inquiéter encore alors qu'il l'avait frappé, de souhaiter le voir débarquer à son appartement pour des excuses, de penser encore à lui.

Elle n'avait parlé à personne de ce qu'il s'était passé le dimanche soir avec Harm. Elle ne pouvait pas. Pour des centaines de raisons. Elle essayait de ne plus y penser mais c'était peine perdue. A peine se levait-elle le matin et se regardait-elle dans un miroir qu'elle revoyait sa joue meurtrie et le sang séché au coin de sa bouche. Bien sûr, cela faisait longtemps que son visage avait repris un aspect normal, mais c'est ce que lui rappelaient les souvenirs. Toujours là à lui remémorer cette fameuse soirée.

Son état d'esprit n'avait pas beaucoup évolué en un mois. Il la torturait toujours et lui faisait passer des nuits horribles et épuisantes. Totale contradiction. Elle était tellement en colère contre lui mais elle ne pouvait empêcher la petite voix dans sa tête. Oh qu'elle aurait aimé la faire taire parfois pour pouvoir se concentrer plus d'une demi-heure sur autre chose ! Un dossier par exemple ! Ce n'est pas ce qui manquait en ce moment. Elle en avait plusieurs tas qui encombraient son bureau au JAG la journée, et à la maison le soir. Elle avait accepté beaucoup de dossiers, beaucoup trop d'après le Général qui se refusait à présent de lui en donner davantage. Le meilleur moyen d'oublier Harm et leurs mésaventures était de se plonger dans le travail. C'est ce qu'elle avait cru au début, mais même si elle refusait de l'admettre à haute voix, ce n'était pas si facile. Même éloignés, même fâchés, même déçus, Harm et elle, seraient toujours prisonniers l'un de l'autre.

JAG  
1400

_ COLONEL MACKENZIE, DANS MON BUREAU, TOUT DE SUITE !

Mac était dans son bureau rédigeant le plaidoyer dans une affaire de meurtre au premier degré quand elle avait été effrayée par ce hurlement. Elle sortit alors sur le plateau, le Général était déjà retourné dans son bureau. Elle s'y dirigea en essayant de ne pas faire attention aux visages interrogateurs sur son passage. Elle entra, ferma la porte et se mit au garde-à-vous.

_ Colonel MacKenzie au rapport Monsieur !  
_ (Toujours en colère) Repos ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire Colonel ?! Vous étiez au courant n'est-ce pas ?!  
_ (Ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait) Monsi…  
_ (Même ton) Vous auriez pu me tenir au courant ! Vous auriez DU me tenir au courant ! Vous êtes mon chef d'Etat-major tout de même ! Je suppose que cette idée a été lancée il y a quelques temps déjà, ça ne se décide pas à la dernière minute !  
_ Génér…  
_ Au lieu de ça, je l'apprends par une lettre recommandée et un appel du SecNav ! Je pensais que j'entretenais des relations de respect et de confiance avec mes subordonnés ! Il aurait au moins pu me le dire de vive voix !  
_ Monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, de quoi parlez-vous ?  
_ De ça Colonel !

Il lui mis sous le nez la fameuse lettre.

_ Mais vous savez sans doute déjà de quoi il s'agit, c'est votre meilleur ami il me semble !

Le visage de Mac se décomposa au fil de la lecture de la lettre. Du moins l'espace d'une minute, avant qu'elle ne reprenne une expression neutre devant son supérieur. Mais celui-ci avait tout de même eu le temps de l'apercevoir. Il se rendit compte.

_ Vous ne le saviez pas non plus.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Elle ne savait pas. Rabb ne l'avait pas plus tenue au courant qu'il ne l'avait fait avec lui. Sa colère s'était évanouie.

_ (Essayant de ne rien laisser paraître) Non Monsieur.

Il souffla et s'appuya sur son bureau.

_ Je suis désolé. Je pensais que vous deviez savoir et que vous me l'aviez caché aussi.

Elle ne répondit pas.  
Se comporter en Colonel. Ne pas craquer. Ne rien montrer. Pas devant le Général. Plus tard. A la maison.

_ Depuis quand ne l'avez-vous pas vu ?  
_ Depuis sa prise de congés.  
_ Je vois.

Non il ne voyait pas. Il ne savait pas, il ne savait rien.

_ Vous allez accepter Monsieur ?  
_ À vrai dire je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Il a appelé le Secrétaire d'Etat à la Marine pour lui faire tout un baratin sur les avantages de placer un homme de son expérience à ce poste. Et vous savez à quel point le Capitaine peut être convainquant.  
_ Oui Monsieur.

...

_ Quand prendra effet son transfert Monsieur ?  
_ Dès que ma signature sera apposée sur la demande et que les divers papiers nécessaires seront remplis.

Ils s'enfermèrent chacun dans le silence quelques minutes avant que le Général ne la libère.

« Faire bonne figure ! C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux ! Vous n'auriez de toute façon pas pu retravailler ensemble comme avant. C'était impossible. Tu vas enfin pouvoir aller de l'avant ! C'est mieux ainsi ! Pour lui et pour toi !

Ou peut-être pas. »

à suivre...


	11. Chapter 11

Grand merci à toi pour suivre ma fic!!

Voila la suite!

Un mois et demi plus tard

La vie avait repris son cours normal. Du moins presque normal, une vie sans Harm. C'était comme si celui-ci avait voulu disparaître de la surface de la Terre pour ses anciens amis et collègues. La lettre recommandée qu'avait reçue le Général plus d'un mois auparavant était la seule nouvelle qu'ils avaient eue. Depuis, pas un signe de vie. Bien sur, tout le monde savait où il se trouvait et qu'il allait à priori bien, la nouvelle de sa demande de transfert avait fait beaucoup de bruit sur le plateau. Mais une fois la surprise de cette information passée, les bruits et les rumeurs s'étaient tus, le travail avait repris, comme si le Capitaine Harmon Rabb Junior était parti depuis des années et avait été pratiquement oublié. Parfois on faisait référence à un ancien dossier qu'il avait traité, ou on entendait une histoire à propos de coups de mitraillette dans une salle d'audience. Mais ces bruits de couloir ne fusaient que quand on était sûr qu'aucune personne ayant été proche de lui n'était dans les parages. Pour ses anciens amis, il n'existait plus. Pas un coup de téléphone, pas une lettre, pas un mail. Rien. Ils apprenaient à vivre sans lui. Mac et Bud s'efforçaient toujours de ne jamais mentionner son nom ou des histoires évoquant Harm. Sturgis avait d'abord essayé de reprendre contact avec Harm lorsqu'il avait appris sa nouvelle prise de fonction, ne serait-ce que pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais il avait abandonné rapidement n'obtenant aucune réponse. Il avait fait de même avec Mac et Bud qui n'étaient pas plus coopératifs.

La nouvelle avait anéanti Mac. Elle était rentrée le soir à son appartement et s'était effondrée sur son canapé. Il était parti. Définitivement. Elle s'était rendue compte que depuis son départ en congé, elle avait tenu l'espoir de le revoir, malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Elle ne lui aurait pas pardonné, elle en était sûre, elle en était incapable. Mais elle aurait voulu au moins le revoir. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Il avait été odieux, il l'avait blessée, il l'avait frappée, et elle, elle voulait le revoir. « Argh !! Tu n'es qu'une idiote Mackenzie ! ». Peut être avait-elle besoin de l'avoir en face d'elle pour réaliser l'ampleur de ce qu'ils avaient perdu. Peut-être avait-elle besoin de l'affronter pour faire fuir les cauchemars qui lui pourrissaient la vie. Peut-être avait-elle besoin de le voir une dernière fois pour tirer un trait définitif sur « EUX ». Elle n'aurait à présent jamais les réponses à toutes les questions qu'elle se posait depuis longtemps. Elle ne saurait jamais. Parce qu'il quittait définitivement sa vie. Sans une explication. Sans un pardon.

Il avait pris sa décision. Il était parti sans un au revoir, il s'effaçait complètement de leur vie. « Et bien qu'il en soit ainsi, ce sera mieux pour tout le monde ! Adieu Harmon Rabb Junior ! » Elle avait donc continué sans lui, et elle s'en sortait plutôt bien. Les premiers jours n'avaient pas été faciles, mais elle y arrivait. Elle était étonnée de ce qu'elle arrivait à faire à présent. Elle avait rebâti sa carapace, plus épaisse encore qu'auparavant. C'était comme si elle avait séparé son esprit en deux. D'un côté Harm et ses sentiments, de l'autre sa vie actuelle. Il y avait deux Mac. Celle que tout le monde voyait tous les jours, qui avait repris du poil de la bête, qui ne montrait jamais ses faiblesses, celle qui avait complètement occulté Harm. Et il y avait l'autre Mac. Celle qui ne faisait son apparition seulement de temps en temps à la maison, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes toute la nuit, celle qui ressortait les vieux albums photos. La vie était plus facile ainsi pour elle. Compartimenter son esprit la sauvait. La Mac de tous les jours n'était pas seulement là pour ses amis et collègues, mais également pour elle. C'était elle qui rentrait tous les jours à la maison après le JAG, c'était elle qui vivait dans son appartement. L'autre ne faisait surface que rarement, quand la tension était vraiment trop forte. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que l'on pouvait réussir à diviser son âme. Ça la rendait souvent plus froide qu'avant, moins préoccupée par les problèmes des autres, et elle s'en rendait compte, mais au moins elle pouvait vivre avec l'idée qu'Harm n'était qu'un souvenir. La vie pouvait être, même sans lui.

Bethesda  
Service Gynécologie  
1500

_ (Souriante) Bonjour Colonel ! Alors comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ?  
_ (De même) Bonjour Docteur ! Je vais bien merci et vous-même ?  
_ Et bien en ce moment c'est plutôt calme dans le service alors j'en profite pour passer plus de temps à la maison donc je vais plutôt bien.  
_ Je m'en doute oui.  
_ (Regardant le dossier de Mac) Alors vous venez pour le rendez-vous un an après l'opération c'est bien ça ?  
_ Oui c'est ça.  
_ Bien. Comment vous sentez-vous depuis votre dernière visite ? Où en sont vos douleurs ?  
_ Je me sens mieux. Les douleurs se manifestent plus rarement, et quand elles sont là, j'arrive à mieux les supporter.  
_ Ah ben ça c'est une bonne nouvelle ! (En se levant) Venez, installez-vous à côté, on va vérifier tout ça.

Mac enleva son pantalon et sa culotte et se coucha alors sur la table de consultation. Le médecin lui prit la tension, lui fit une prise de sang et un frottis vaginal.

_ Votre tension est un peu élevée mais rien de vraiment anormal, vous devez être nerveuse quand à l'évolution de votre maladie. J'envoie ces échantillons au labo, je devrais recevoir les résultats de la prise de sang dès demain mais il faudra attendre un peu plus longtemps pour le frottis.  
_ Très bien.  
_ A présent nous allons faire une échographie et voir comment votre endométriose a évolué depuis six mois.

Mac ouvrit sa chemise et le médecin couvrit son bas-ventre de gel avant de l'explorer avec la sonde échographique.

Des images en noir et blanc défilaient sur l'écran de l'ordinateur et Mac ne comprenait rien de ce qu'elle voyait. Puis elle commença à avoir chaud, son cœur s'accéléra, sa tension monta davantage. Le docteur était calme, mais un froncement de sourcils venait d'apparaître sur son visage.

_ Docteur, que voyez-vous ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Mon état a empiré ?  
_ Euh, non, euh…  
_ Vous avez l'air inquiète et ça ne me rassure pas du tout !  
_ (Se tournant vers Mac avec un petit sourire rassurant) Non ne vous inquiétez pas, votre santé va bien.  
_ Pourquoi semblez-vous inquiète alors ?  
_ Je ne suis pas inquiète, mais seulement surprise. (Se retournant vers l'écran et continuant son examen) Je ne m'attendais pas à ça quand je vous ai vu arriver dans mon bureau tout à l'heure.  
_ (Mac fronça les sourcils à son tour) Qu'est ce qui vous surprend ? Que voyez-vous ?  
_ (Posant la sonde à coté de l'ordinateur et regardant à nouveau Mac avec un sourire) Votre endométriose a effectivement évolué, et dans le bon sens. Elle a énormément régressé, et je n'espérais pas qu'elle le fasse aussi rapidement.  
_ Ah ?! Et c'est une mauvaise chose qu'elle l'ait fait aussi vite ? Est-ce que ça va entraîner d'autres problèmes que vous n'attendiez pas ?  
_ Non, tout va bien. C'est assez inhabituel que l'opération ait des résultats aussi rapides mais ça arrive parfois. Normalement soit cela prend plus de temps, soit elle empêche seulement l'endométriose d'avancer dans le mauvais sens mais ne la fait pas régresser. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce que je pensais avec votre cas. Elle était déjà bien avancée lors de la chirurgie, je ne pensais pas qu'elle régresserait. C'est une bonne nouvelle, vraiment.  
_ Oui… c'est sur ! Est-ce… est-ce que ça remet en question mes… mes chances de concevoir?  
_ (Avec un grand sourire) Oh oui, totalement. On est plus proche des 60% à présent que des 5% !

Des perles de larmes apparurent dans les yeux de Mac.

_ (Murmurant) Oh mon dieu !

_ Vous aviez perdu espoir n'est-ce pas ?  
_ (S'essuyant les yeux) Oui, un peu, j'avoue.  
_ C'est tout-à-fait normal. Mais la médecine de nos jours fait des miracles.  
_ Oui apparemment.  
_ Je vais vous faire voir quelque chose.

Le médecin reprit la sonde et la posa sur le ventre de Mac.

à suivre...


	12. Chapter 12

oui Harm revient d'ici quelques chapitre! je ne l'ai pas oublié lol

bonne lecture!

_ Je vais vous faire voir quelque chose.

Le médecin reprit la sonde et la posa sur le ventre de Mac.

_ (Appuyant sur un bouton) Ecoutez !

Et là, le temps se suspendit. Les oiseaux que l'on entendait à travers la fenêtre ouverte arrêtèrent de chanter. Les moniteurs médicaux n'émirent plus un bruit. Les voix parvenant à travers la porte du bureau se tairent. Le regard lointain, elle n'entendait qu'un seul son. Répétitif, mélodieux, miraculeux.

Après de longues minutes pendant lesquelles le médecin n'avait pas osé la déranger, elle émergea de son conte de fée et tourna vers elle un regard perdu, interrogateur, apeuré.

_ Félicitations Colonel !

Confirmation. Les larmes contenues jusque là coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues pendant qu'elle ancrait son regard dans celui de la femme en face d'elle.

_ (Dans un murmure) C'est impossible.  
_ (Doucement) Je peux vous assurer Colonel que c'est bien vrai. (Avec un sourire) Ne vous ai-je pas dit il y a quelques minutes que la médecine faisait des miracles ?

Mac ne répondit pas. Toujours désorientée, toujours abasourdie.

_ (Pointant un doigt vers l'écran) Regardez, ici, cette tâche, vous la voyez ?  
_ … Oui…  
_ C'est lui Colonel. Votre miracle !

Mac fixait l'écran, et se perdit à nouveau dans son cocon avant d'en ressortir et de dire au médecin :

_ Mais je n'ai eu aucun symptôme !  
_ Cela arrive parfois. Le plus évident en général est l'arrêt ou la perturbation des règles, mais cela ne se produit pas toujours. De plus, dans votre cas, avec votre maladie, votre cycle était déjà perturbé, alors il est normal que vous n'ayez rien vu.

_ Vous n'avez pas pris un peu de poids ? Vous n'avez pas eu de nausées, de vertiges durant les derniers mois ?  
_ Euh… non… enfin si… mais j'ai eu une période assez… difficile et je pensais que mes malaises étaient dus à ça.  
_ Et bien… il y avait peut-être un peu des deux.  
_ Je n'ai pas vraiment pris de poids…  
_ Vous venez de me dire que vous avez traversé une période assez dure… vous n'avez sans doute pas mangé convenablement ces derniers temps, sauté des repas. Il va falloir faire attention maintenant, il faut que vous preniez du poids !  
_ (Apeurée) Est-ce… est-ce que cela peut lui avoir causé des problèmes de santé ?  
_ Et bien, je ne vais pas vous mentir en vous assurant que non ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas d'avance, nous le saurons très bientôt, et puis si il a tenu jusque là avec votre maladie et votre stress due à vos problèmes personnels, c'est qu'il doit être fort ! De plus, à l'échographie tout parait normal !  
_ On en saura plus la prochaine fois je suppose ?  
_ Oui ! Mais en attendant ne vous inquiétez pas trop, ce n'est pas bon pour lui !  
_ Bien, je vais essayer !

Elle se perdit à nouveau dans la contemplation de la tâche à l'écran, les battements qu'elle entendait se répercutant dans son esprit.

Le médecin pris une photo de l'image échographique et la tendit à Mac.

_ J'aimerais que l'on se revoit la semaine prochaine afin de discuter de la suite des évènements, car cela ne va pas être de tout repos avec votre maladie, il va falloir vous surveiller de près.  
_ Oui… Très bien.  
_ Ca vous laisse ainsi un peu de temps pour le réaliser et décider si vous souhaitez connaître le sexe ou non.  
_ (Etonnée) Vous pouvez connaître le sexe la semaine prochaine ?  
_ (Grand sourire) Mais je le connais déjà ! Il a dépassé les quatre mois alors oui c'est à présent possible. Je vous ferai passer une échographie en trois D et en couleur, vous pourrez ainsi mieux vous le représenter qu'à partir de cette photo.

Une fois les différents papiers remplis et les dernières instructions données, Mac sortit de l'hôpital et marcha jusqu'à un parc non loin de là, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser. Un miracle. Le médecin avait raison, un véritable miracle !

Elle s'arrêta sur un banc et y resta le reste de l'après-midi. Elle oublia d'en prévenir le JAG et de rallumer son téléphone. Elle était dans ses pensées, seule avec elle, la tâche qui s'était révélée sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Les heures passaient mais elle était toujours dans le même état d'esprit. Etait-ce réel ? Pouvait-il en être aussi simple ? N'y avait-elle pas tellement pensé qu'elle le confondait avec la vérité ? Où s'arrêtaient les rêves et où commençait la réalité ?

La nouvelle incroyable faisait son chemin dans son esprit. Bonheur. Son regard quitta l'horizon pour se diriger vers son ventre. Ses mains s'y rejoignirent et le caressèrent délicatement. Il était là, vraiment là, en elle. Son bébé, son enfant ! Les larmes se remirent à couler doucement sur ses joues alors qu'un sourire éclatant apparaissait sur son visage. Maman ! Elle allait être Maman ! Un véritable miracle, Son miracle ! Et c'est là que son sourire disparut. Ce n'était pas SON miracle mais LEUR miracle. Il lui avait donné le plus merveilleux des cadeaux que l'on puisse offrir. Un enfant. Tellement voulu, tellement rêvé ! Leur enfant ! Les larmes continuèrent à rouler sur ses joues, mais il lui était impossible de savoir si elles étaient là pour célébrer son bonheur ou pour évacuer la peine qu'elle ressentait également à ce moment là.

à suive...


	13. Chapter 13

Hey!

voila une suite que je te mets dès aujourd'hui car je vais être absente quelques petits jours (je déménage et change de pays). Il n'est pas très très long non plus, mais dès que je peux je te mets une autre suite. Voila! Bonne lecture!

Un mois plus tard

La nouvelle avait trouvé sa place dans son esprit. Son corps l'avait également accepté, et avait changé. Bientôt, les gens s'en rendraient compte. Ou peut-être savaient-ils déjà, personne n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent. Elle avait eu de la chance jusque là, elle n'avait pas pris beaucoup de poids malgré le fait qu'elle avait repris une alimentation correcte. Mais avec les jours qui passaient, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher ses cinq mois et demi de grossesse ! Bientôt, les gens poseraient des questions. Mais elle n'était pas prête. Elle ne voulait pas. Pas encore. Elle devait d'abord savoir ce qu'allait être son avenir. Elle avait besoin de trouver des réponses aux nombreuses questions qu'elle se posait elle-même et qui la torturaient.

L'annonce d'une grossesse est un moment merveilleux que peu de femmes veulent manquer. Elle fait naître en elles une multitude de sentiments qu'elles ont du mal à cacher. Elle leur offre une conception du bonheur que le reste du monde n'imagine même pas ! Elle leur fait atteindre la vie de conte de fée à laquelle elles ne croyaient plus depuis l'enfance. La magie du moment est incommensurable, et elle ne disparaît jamais vraiment !

Malheureusement, il n'en était pas de même pour Mac. Bien sûr la nouvelle l'avait envoyé au paradis ! Elle, une future Maman ! Un rêve qu'elle pensait ne jamais réaliser. Un rêve qu'elle avait commencé à oublier.  
Elle avait tellement pleuré depuis sa visite chez sa gynécologue, qui lui avait remis la cassette vidéo de l'échographie trois D et lui avait annoncé que c'était une fille ! Elle pouvait à présent l'admirer quand elle le souhaitait et se rappeler ainsi que le rêve n'était plus, et que la réalité grandissait petit à petit en elle. Sa plus belle réussite ! Son plus grand bonheur !  
Mais ce bonheur était terni par le passé. Le papa n'était pas là. Lui qui avait partagé le rêve de la maman. Lui qui avait gardé espoir pour deux. Il avait manqué l'annonce du miracle. Il avait manqué les premières échographies. Il avait manqué le premier coup de pied. Allait-il manquer plus encore ? Voulait-elle qu'il participe ? Elle ne savait pas. Et c'est ça qui la rongeait.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas simplement être pleinement heureuse comme toute future maman devrait l'être ? Pourquoi versait-elle souvent des larmes de tristesse, de doute et de peur alors que ses congénères avaient les larmes souriantes ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle si fragile alors que ce cadeau devrait la rendre plus forte et heureuse que jamais ? N'avait-elle pas le droit comme toutes les autres au pur moment de bonheur ? Sa vie ne pouvait-elle pas être simple pour une fois ? Etait-elle condamnée à toujours faire dans le compliqué ?

L'avenir était si incertain ! Elle espérait tant trouver les réponses qu'elle cherchait pour pouvoir enfin profiter pleinement de sa grossesse et arrêter de se tourmenter l'esprit !  
Que devait-elle faire ? Elle allait se retrouver seule à élever sa fille. Elle ne partagerait pas la joie d'être parent avec quelqu'un. Elle ne partagerait jamais la joie d'être parent avec Lui !  
Allait-elle y arriver ? Pourrait-elle être une bonne mère malgré son passé ? Serait-elle à la hauteur pour assurer à la fois le rôle de mère et de père ? Que répondrait-elle à sa progéniture quand elle demanderait des détails sur son papa ?

Devait-elle le lui dire ? Devait-elle dire à l'homme qui lui avait tourné le dos et qui avait définitivement quitté sa vie qu'elle attendait un bébé ? Devait-elle dire à l'homme qui l'avait frappé qu'il allait être père ? Avant, la question ne lui serait jamais venue à l'esprit ! Elle n'aurait jamais pu lui faire ça. Avoir son bébé et ne pas le lui dire. Elever son enfant et le tenir écarter de sa vie. Il rêvait d'être père ! Il rêvait de pouvoir un jour remplir le rôle qui lui avait tant manqué étant petit. Elle l'avait vu avec Mattie, elle l'avait vu avec AJ. Il était tout simplement formidable. Elle avait souhaité de nombreuses fois qu'il soit le père de ses bébés. Elle avait imaginé un bon nombre de fois fonder une famille avec lui ! Lui seul aurait pu être un jour le papa de ses enfants. Elle ne voyait pas la vie autrement avant, même s'ils en étaient encore loin.

Mais à présent, ce jour était arrivé, et ça ne ressemblait pas à ses rêves secrets.  
Pouvait-elle lui faire à nouveau confiance ? Pouvait-elle lui confier un jour l'être qui grandissait encore en elle et qui à présent comptait plus que tout pour elle ? Elle n'en était pas sûre. Et s'il n'avait pas changé ?! Et s'il continuait à boire et à s'énerver ?! Devait-elle prendre le risque de le mettre au courant et de voir sa fille partager cette vie ?! Elle l'avait vécu elle-même et pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait que son enfant le subisse aussi ! Et arriverait-elle à faire comme si de rien n'était devant leur fille alors que quand elle refermait les yeux, elle le voyait défiguré par la fureur en train de lui donner des coups ?!  
Mais avait-elle réellement le droit de le lui cacher ?! Quoiqu'il soit devenu, il restait l'homme qu'elle avait aimé et le père de son bébé. Avait-elle le droit de lui interdire une chose aussi précieuse ? Peut-être est-ce cela qui le sauverait !  
N'avait-il cependant pas déjà pris sa décision en partant du jour au lendemain, en ne donnant aucune nouvelle ?! Méritait-il qu'ELLE fasse à nouveau l'effort de venir vers lui ?! Après tout, il l'avait quitté. Il n'avait jamais voulu reparler de la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. Il avait décidé que rien ne s'était passé ! Alors pourquoi irait-elle lui dire que ce qu'il regrettait lui avait donné à elle le plus merveilleux des cadeaux ?! Pourquoi irait-elle lui rappeler quelque chose qu'il voulait oublier ?! Il ne voudrait sûrement pas du bébé. Et elle ne pouvait prendre le risque de le lui révéler et de le voir poursuivre seul son chemin de son côté. Ce serait trop dur pour elle. Encore.

« Harm, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu acceptes cette mission ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé t'aider ? On pourrait être si heureux au lieu de se maudire mutuellement ! JE TE DÉTESTE, tu m'entends ! Je te déteste de me faire pleurer alors que mon plus grand rêve se réalise ! Je te déteste de me rendre malheureuse alors que tu m'as fait le plus beau des cadeaux ! Je te déteste de m'avoir laissée et de ne pas partager ce bonheur avec moi! »

à suivre...


	14. Chapter 14

hey coucou. alors me voila rentrée!! le déménagement s'est assez bien passé, mais a été long (2 jours sur la route) et j'ai eu un petit accident mais rien de grave, ma voiture et moi allons bien !

merci pour tes coms, sur cette fic mais aussi sur "Alternative à l'Australie"!

voici une suite à Moments gâchés. bonne lecture!

JAG  
0800

Le doigt effleurant la touche Entrer du clavier de son ordinateur, elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand le Quartier-maître Coates vînt la prévenir que le Général souhaitait la voir.

_ (Entrant dans le bureau de Creswell) Monsieur, vous vouliez me voir ?  
_ Oui Colonel, fermez la porte et asseyez-vous.

Mac s'exécuta.  
Le Général s'installa en face d'elle, appuyé contre son bureau.

_ Pensez-vous que mon personnel ait confiance en moi ?  
_ Pardon Monsieur ?  
_ Pensez-vous que les hommes et femmes sous mon commandement au JAG aient confiance en moi ?  
_ (Ne comprenant pas le pourquoi de cette question) Euh… Oui… Bien sûr Monsieur.  
_ Faîtes-vous partie de ces personnes ? Avez-vous confiance en moi ?  
_ Euh, oui Monsieur.  
_ Il me semble que vous avez des amis parmi les membres du JAG ! Le Capitaine Turner, le Lieutenant Roberts, ainsi que sa femme !  
_ (Perplexe)... Oui Monsieur… C'est exact…  
_ Alors pourquoi continuez-vous à vouloir nous le cacher ? Quand comptiez-vous me mettre au courant ? Le jour de votre accouchement ?

Silence. Mac ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Elle ne voulait pas lui répondre.

_ Cela fait une semaine et demi que j'attends de vous voir franchir la porte de mon bureau et que vous me l'annonciez en personne ! Colonel, vous n'arriverez pas à nier l'évidence encore longtemps. Ça se voit, même alors que vous essayez de le cacher ! Et si certains ne l'ont pas encore remarqué, vous pouvez être sûre que cela va se faire dans les jours qui viennent. Les commérages sont déjà en route !

Mac pâlit. Un voile de peur et d'appréhension passa dans le regard de Mac.

_ Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? En général, les femmes aiment le crier sur les toits !

Mac s'enfonça davantage dans le siège et baissa la tête.

_ Je… Je n'étais pas encore prête à l'annoncer Monsieur.  
_ Vous devriez y penser à présent. Car vous n'arrivez plus à le cacher !

Sans le vouloir, elle souffla. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès du Général.

_ Colonel… je n'ai pas pour habitude de me mêler de la vie privée de mes subordonnés … mais…

Non ! Pas maintenant ! Pas de question.

_ (Se relevant) Monsieur, je suis désolée de vous avoir manqué de respect. J'aurais du venir vous en parler avant. Mais je ne souhaite pas faire d'annonce officielle. Je préfère laisser les choses en être ainsi. Vous avez raison, je n'arrive plus à le cacher, ça se voit. Tout le monde doit s'en douter à présent. Pas besoin d'annonce officielle.

Le général la sonda du regard.

_ Bien comme vous voudrez. C'est votre décision.  
_ Merci Monsieur.  
_ Vous connaissez le sexe ?  
_ C'est une fille Monsieur.  
_ Bien. Félicitations Colonel.  
_ (Lançant le premier sourire depuis le début de la conversation) Merci Monsieur.

Elle se mit en garde-à-vous avant de se diriger vers la sortie du bureau. Mais au moment où elle entrouvrit la porte, elle entendit, sans se retourner :

_ Colonel. Parlez-en à vos amis. Je pense qu'ils préféreraient quand même le savoir de votre bouche. Et… vous semblez avoir besoin de parler. Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être aussi heureuse qu'une future maman devrait l'être.

Elle resta là, quelques secondes, sans bouger, des perles apparaissant aux coins des yeux, puis elle passa la porte. Elle sortait de son cocon. Maintenant les gens savaient. Les rumeurs avaient déjà commencé. Maintenant ce n'était plus SON secret. La réalité reprenait le dessus. Elle allait devoir en parler, et répondre à la question qu'elle redoutait le plus. Alors elle devait en parler avant à ses amis, pour anticiper toute réaction, pour éluder toutes questions non souhaitées, pour ne choisir de dire que ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle entra dans son bureau et se remit devant son ordinateur. Elle se concentra quelques minutes sur l'écran, ferma les yeux et appuya sur Entrer.  
Ça se voyait. Les gens savaient ou allaient savoir. « Je pense qu'ils préféreraient quand même le savoir de votre bouche ». Le Général avait raison, et c'est ce qui l'avait décidé finalement à appuyer sur la touche du clavier. Le bouton de l'avenir. Le tour était joué. Ce n'était plus elle qui décidait maintenant. Elle passait la main. Soulagement. Elle n'aurait pas cru se sentir si apaisée après avoir lancé cette perche vers le futur. Attendre. Il n'y avait plus que ça à faire. Et profiter ! Profiter maintenant à plein temps de son nouveau statut de Maman.

Elle tourna son fauteuil vers la fenêtre, souriant au soleil qui se reflétait dans les feuilles encore couvertes de la rosée du matin, se perdant à nouveau dans ses pensées, bien plus joyeuses à présent. Bonheur. Enfin elle pouvait envisager l'avenir, non sans plus d'incertitudes, mais avec plus de sérénité.  
Elle tournait le dos à l'écran, sur lequel un message d'alerte s'affichait, indiquant que le message avait bien été envoyé. Et sous cette fenêtre, on pouvait lire :

« Harm  
J'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés à me décider à vous envoyer ce mail après tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne souhaite pas en reparler, en tout cas pas maintenant, pas dans un mail. Je ne vous envoie pas ce message pour recevoir en retour des excuses ou des explications, ou pour reprendre contact et repartir sur de bonnes bases. Je ne pense pas que la situation puisse se régler aussi facilement. Je ne suis pas sûre d'ailleurs qu'elle puisse se régler ou qu'un de nous deux le veuille. Mais j'ai pris ma décision. Vous avez le droit de savoir. Quoiqu'il se soit passé, je ne peux pas vous le cacher. Ce sera à vous après, de prendre le relais et de décider. Je ne reprendrai plus contact avec vous. Je ne vous le dirai qu'une seule fois. A vous de voir ce que vous voulez.  
Je suis enceinte. Vous êtes le père.  
A vous de savoir si vous voulez jouer un rôle dans la vie de cet enfant.  
Mac ».

à suivre...


	15. Chapter 15

merci merci merci!!

Appartement de Mac  
Une semaine et demie plus tard

Après avoir attendu plus d'une semaine la réponse de Harm, Mac réunit enfin ses amis pour leur annoncer la merveilleuse nouvelle de vive voix. Sa discussion avec son supérieur lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait plus continuer à le cacher et à mentir, qu'elle ne pouvait plus continuer à se mentir à elle-même. Ça ajoutait une nouvelle dimension à son secret qui ne l'était plus vraiment. Les gens savaient, ou allaient savoir. Elle serait une future maman aux yeux du monde entier. Et bien que ça l'ait effrayé au plus haut point jusque là, elle se sentait à présent soulagée, et heureuse !

Les Roberts, Sturgis et Jen étaient dans le salon de Mac, attendant qu'elle revienne de la cuisine avec l'apéritif. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas été étonnés de l'invitation à dîner du Colonel bien qu'ils n'en avaient pas l'habitude, les réunions entre amis se déroulaient la plupart du temps chez Bud et Harriet, dans un restaurant ou dans un bar. Ils avaient compris le pourquoi de sa convocation dans le bureau du Général dix jours auparavant. Celui-ci les avait surpris quelques jours plus tôt dans la cuisine du JAG au milieu d'une conversation dans laquelle ils partageaient leurs doutes quant à une éventuelle grossesse de Mac. Ils avaient été tétanisés quand ils s'étaient rendu compte que Creswell avait entendu le sujet de leur discussion, mais soulagés de voir qu'il restait calme et surenchérissait même en ajoutant ses propres suspicions.  
Tout le monde se doutait donc du pourquoi de cette soirée et Mac savait qu'ils devaient connaitre la raison, mais personne n'avait dit une parole à ce propos jusque là. Ils attendaient simplement que celle-ci mette des mots sur ce qui était maintenant une réalité.

Les conversations à propos de tout et de rien allaient bon train quand Mac revint de la cuisine, les bras chargés d'un plateau apéritif très copieux.

_ Voilà, servez-vous, n'hésitez pas.  
_ Dites donc Mac, vous avez dévalisé le magasin pour nous servir cet apéritif !  
_ Je suis d'accord avec Sturgis, Colonel, vous nous gâtez avec ce plateau ! On ne pourra plus rien avaler après ça !  
_ Je sais que ça fait sans doute beaucoup pour nous cinq, mais en fait je n'ai pas réussi à choisir. Tout paraissait tentant, j'avais envie de tout essayer alors j'ai tout pris.  
_ Oui, j'ai connu ça !

Harriet avait dit ça sur un ton assez bas dans un sourire, mais tout le monde avait entendu et alors que les autres essayaient de retenir un rire, Mac sourit en pinçant ses lèvres, un peu gênée, puis se lança :

_ Bien, je ne tenais pas à commencer cette soirée par ça, mais puisque Harriet vient de lancer le sujet d'une manière innocente (les deux femmes se sourirent), je vais donc vous dire la raison de ce dîner. Asseyons-nous.

Tout le monde s'installa dans le salon, puis fixèrent le regard sur Mac, attentifs au discours qu'elle allait faire.

_ Je sais que vous êtes sans doute déjà au courant, ça ne passe plus vraiment inaperçu maintenant. Alors voila, (avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres) je suis enceinte. Oui, c'est bien vrai. Vous devez avoir beaucoup de questions à poser j'en suis sûre. (Regardant Harriet avec un sourire sur les lèvres) En tout cas, je me doute qu'une personne parmi vous au moins doit en mourir d'envie !

Tout le monde ria à cette réplique.

_ Je voudrais vous remercier de ne pas m'en avoir posées jusque là et de ne pas m'avoir brusquée. Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas vous l'avoir dit plus tôt. Mais en fait moi-même je ne l'ai appris que récemment, et j'avais besoin de me retrouver, de réaliser, et de réfléchir à tout un tas de choses, avant de pouvoir l'annoncer. Cette grossesse m'a surprise. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. (Emue) Je… je pensais ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfant. Je souffre d'une endométriose, qui était à un stade avancé avant mon début de grossesse. C'est pratiquement un miracle que je sois tombée enceinte, (caressant son ventre en souriant et plongeant son regard vers lui) mais elle est bien là ! Mon miracle !

_ (Redressant les yeux) C'est une fille. Elle devrait montrer le bout de son nez vers début février ! Je vais rentrer dans mon sixième mois de grossesse bientôt. … Et… pour la question du père, je préfère mettre les choses au clair maintenant, je ne veux pas subir d'interrogatoire à ce sujet ni maintenant, ni plus tard, en fait jamais. Il n'y aura pas de père. Je vais élever cette enfant seule. Je sais que ce ne sera pas toujours facile, mais j'y arriverai. On sera très bien toutes les deux.

Silence. Ces paroles lancèrent un froid dans la conversation. Ce serait tout ce qu'ils allaient savoir. Mac n'en dirait jamais plus, elle ne souhaitait jamais revenir sur le sujet, ils l'avaient bien compris. Eux, comprenaient-ils pourquoi? Pas vraiment. Ils auraient voulu savoir, mettre un nom, même un visage, sur le père de son enfant. Ils auraient voulu trouver des réponses à leurs questions. Ils avaient été très étonnés quand ils s'étaient rendus compte que Mac était enceinte ! Ils ne savaient pas qu'elle voyait quelqu'un. Ils avaient même été sûrs jusque là qu'elle avait été célibataire, avant de voir son ventre rebondi ! Le père l'avait-il quitté quand il avait su qu'elle attendait un bébé ? Etait-ce pour ça que Mac ne souhaitait pas en parler ? Elle devait trop souffrir de la réaction de cet homme pour l'évoquer. Ou peut-être ne voulait-elle pas en parler car le bébé était le résultat d'une nuit sans lendemain avec un inconnu et qu'elle en avait honte ? Peut-être cachait-elle l'identité du père car il s'agissait de Harm ? Non, ce ne pouvait pas être cela, ils l'auraient remarqué s'ils avaient eu une liaison. Ils l'auraient remarqué si la nature de leur relation avait changé. Et il serait à ses côtés s'il était le père.  
Mac souhaitait garder cette part de son miracle secret. Ils n'en sauraient rien.

_ Vous avez dit que c'est une fille. Avez-vous déjà choisi un prénom ?

Soulagement. Mac sourit. Ils l'avaient accepté, elle le savait. Harriet le lui avait fait comprendre avec cette question. Bien que sur le coup ils en avaient été frustrés, ils avaient tacitement décidé de l'accepter. C'était son choix, c'étaient ses raisons, et ils étaient ses amis. Alors ils acceptaient, et n'arboreraient jamais le sujet. Mac allait avoir un enfant. Mac était plus qu'heureuse. Mac le leur demandait. Et ça leur suffisait amplement. Ils ravalaient leur frustration et passaient à autre chose.

_ Non pas encore. Il y en a tellement, et puis c'est quelque chose qui va la suivre toute sa vie. C'est très difficile de faire un choix.  
_ Je suis totalement d'accord. Je me rappelle quand on cherchait un prénom pour A.J., on était un peu perdus !  
_ Vous allez rester dans votre appartement après la venue du bébé ?  
_ Pour quelques mois oui. Mais pas plus. Je n'ai qu'une chambre ici, et ce n'est pas bon que le bébé dorme dans la même chambre que les parents après trois mois d'âge. J'aimerais trouver une petite maison, avec un jardin dans lequel elle pourrait s'amuser avec un chien. Je commencerai à chercher en fin de grossesse je pense, quand je ressemblerai à une baleine et que le Général m'interdira de venir travailler, j'aurais du temps à ce moment là !

Bud, Harriet, Sturgis et Jen rirent de bon coeur.

_ Colonel, vous nous avez dit que votre grossesse était une sorte de miracle à cause de votre endométriose. Est-ce que cette maladie va causer des problèmes pour le reste de votre grossesse ?  
_ La fin de grossesse risque de se montrer un peu compliquée d'après les médecins mais ils ont confiance. Ce bébé est une véritable bénédiction pour moi, alors il est hors de question que je fasse ma tête de mule cette fois-ci ! J'obéirai au doigt et à l'œil à ce que les médecins me diront, même si ça signifie ne pas quitter le lit les dernières semaines.  
_ Ne vous en faites pas Mac, je suis sûr que tout ira bien !  
_ Oui, je l'espère vraiment Sturgis !  
_ En tout cas, vous pouvez compter sur nous, vraiment ! A n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit !  
_ Oui, c'est vrai Mac !  
_ Tout à fait d'accord !  
_ Oui surtout n'hésitez pas Colonel !  
_ C'est vraiment gentil à vous ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans des amis comme vous !

Sturgis se leva et serra Mac dans ses bras, suivi des autres. Des « Félicitations » fusèrent dans tous les coins, des embrassades se perdirent, des larmes coulèrent, soulignant le bonheur de la nouvelle.

Gêne, fierté, émotion, soulagement, joie. C'est ce qu'avait ressenti Mac pendant ce début de soirée. Elle avait eu peur de leur réaction. Peur qu'ils ne comprennent pourquoi elle n'avait pas pu leur dire plus tôt. Peur qu'ils lui posent les questions auxquelles elle souhaitait garder les réponses pour elle seule. Peur qu'ils n'acceptent pas de ne pas connaître l'identité du père. Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire que Harm était le père de son enfant. Elle ne pouvait pas leur faire ça. A Harm, et à sa fille.  
Il avait pris sa décision. Il n'avait pas répondu. Elle avait attendu plus d'une semaine. Elle lui avait laissé une semaine et demie pour qu'il se décide. Et elle avait compris. Par son manque de réponse. Il avait été à son travail tous les jours en semaine, elle le savait car le Général suivait de près une affaire qui se déroulait dans les bureaux de Harm. Creswell avait été en contact avec lui chaque jour, par téléphone ou par mail. Il avait simplement décidé de ne pas répondre.  
Il ne voulait pas faire partie de la vie de sa fille. Elle ne l'aurait pas cru. Elle avait réellement pensé qu'il voudrait la connaître. Elle avait réellement pensé que son enfant allait connaître son père. Mais il en avait décidé autrement. Alors elles se débrouilleraient seules, et seraient heureuses seules, Mac se l'était promis.

à suivre...


	16. Chapter 16

Encore merci!!!!!

Voici un nouveau chapitre. C'est un de mes préférés!! Enjoy!

Bethesda  
Deux mois plus tard

Des étoiles scintillaient de mille feux dans deux perles chocolat qui admiraient un visage de porcelaine. Un bras tendre enveloppait un ange contre un corps chaud et protecteur. Des doigts caressaient délicatement une frimousse laiteuse qui goûtait avec délice le bouton d'un sein ferme. Une rivière salée glissait lentement le long d'une joue pour rejoindre un sourire au coin d'une bouche.

_ (Avec douceur) Et voila mon ange, nous commençons réellement notre histoire maintenant. Les débuts ont été un peu chaotiques je te l'accorde, mais la suite sera une merveille ! Tu verras, nous serons heureuses ! Même si papa ne sera pas là, même si notre famille ce sera seulement toi et moi, tu seras la plus heureuse des petites filles !

----------------------------------------

Elles revenaient de loin toutes les deux. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour que mère et fille ne se connaissent pas. La fin de grossesse avait été difficile. Non pas à cause de l'endométriose dont avait souffert Mac, celle-ci avait continué à régresser du fait de l'inondation de progestérone pendant la grossesse, mais à cause d'une autre maladie que Mac avait développée.  
Celle-la s'était révélée un mois plus tôt alors que Mac s'inquiétait auprès de son médecin d'une prise de poids soudaine, de gonflements au niveau des mains et des douleurs abdominales. Des examens avaient été réalisés et on avait découvert qu'elle présentait en plus une forte tension et une forte concentration de protéines dans les urines. Le diagnostic était tombé : pré éclampsie. Peur. La principale solution pour garder Mac et sa fille hors de danger : un accouchement dans les plus brefs délais. Malheureusement, les examens montraient que le bébé était encore trop petit du fait de la sous-alimentation de Mac en début de grossesse, il risquait de ne pas survivre une fois sorti. C'était de sa faute ! Elle s'en était voulue, oh oui ! Et s'en voulait encore ! Tout ce qu'elle avait alors pu faire, c'était suivre les instructions des médecins à la lettre, donc prendre un traitement et garder le lit jusqu'à l'accouchement. De quoi faire râler Mac, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Pour sa fille, elle avait écouté. Pour sa fille, elle n'était sortie du lit que pour aller aux toilettes et prendre des douches. Pour sa fille, elle aurait tout fait.

Les médecins l'avaient gardée sous surveillance constante à l'hôpital pendant deux semaines, après quoi, voyant que son état n'empirait pas, ils l'avaient autorisée à sortir aux seules conditions qu'elle ne quitte pas son lit plus de dix minutes deux fois par jour et qu'elle ne fasse pas d'effort quelconque. Elle avait alors emménagé chez Harriet et Bud sous l'insistance d'Harriet et des médecins, et avait été suivie de très près par une sage-femme. Cela avait été dur pour elle, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Le Général lui avait fait parvenir des dossiers afin qu'elle puisse aider tel ou tel collègue et passer un peu le temps. Elle en avait profité également pour discuter avec Harriet et jouer avec les enfants. Son état s'était un peu amélioré, il n'y avait pas eu de complications, sa fille avait pris du poids, l'accouchement allait pouvoir être déclenché d'ici peu.

Mac avait alors repris confiance. Jusqu'à ce matin là. Jusqu'à ce matin où elle crut que sa vie était finie, où elle crut que son miracle ne verra jamais la lumière du jour. Horreur. Douleurs aigues au ventre. Sang. Larmes.  
Mac avait crié. Harriet avait accouru et appelé une ambulance. Angoisse. Affolement. Sur le chemin de l'hôpital, les médecins s'étaient affairés autour d'elles. Prises de sang, monitoring, prise de tension, examen du col de l'utérus, pose d'une perfusion… Leurs bouches rassuraient Mac alors que leurs yeux reflétaient la crainte.  
Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi ces douleurs atroces ? Pourquoi ce sang ? Pourquoi n'expliquent-ils pas ? Harm, pourquoi n'es-tu pas là ?!  
Vingt minutes. C'était le temps qu'avait duré le trajet. Vingt minutes. C'était le temps qu'avait eu Mac pour se noyer dans leur charabia médical. Vingt minutes. C'était le temps qu'avait eu Mac pour paniquer.

Cela n'avait pas été mieux à son arrivée à l'hôpital. Personne n'avait pris le temps de s'arrêter et de lui expliquer, perdu dans leur agitation générale autour de son cas. Mais elle avait compris, ses craintes avaient été confirmées, de par leur affolement, de par leur vocabulaire, de par leur expression. Les médecins s'inquiétaient. C'était grave.

Elle avait été conduite en salle de travail, et là enfin quelqu'un avait entendu ses questions.

_ Colonel, essayez de vous calmer, je vais vous expliquer ce qu'il vous arrive.

Elle avait eu du mal à suivre tout ce que le gynécologue lui avait dit. A cause du jargon hospitalier, de sa fatigue, de ses douleurs. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu saisir, étaient ces quelques mots : complication de la pré éclampsie, décollement et hématome placentaires. Elle savait ce que ça voulait dire. Elle l'avait lu sur internet. « Il tue le fœtus, et engage le pronostic vital maternel ». Elle s'était effondrée.

_ Sauvez ma fille ! Sauvez ma fille !  
_ C'est ce que nous allons essayer Madame, mais pour ça on a besoin de vous. Vous allez avoir du boulot ! Vous allez accoucher !

C'est ainsi que Mac s'était retrouvée à hurler que plus aucun homme ne la toucherait, alors que les contractions la torturaient à intervalles de temps réguliers. Les médecins avaient déclenché l'accouchement quatre heures plus tôt. Les divers papiers avaient été remplis, la perte de sang avait stoppé du fait des médicaments, le col de l'utérus s'était effacé rapidement, l'enfant avait commencé à bien descendre, mais ensuite elle avait peiné à faire le reste du chemin. Une césarienne avait été impossible à ce stade, puisque le bébé était déjà engagé dans le vagin. Mac avait recommencé à saigner. Les médecins avaient recommencé à s'agiter. Cela se présentait mal. Autant pour l'enfant que pour la mère.

_Hhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mac avait souffert horriblement, la pré éclampsie étant une contre-indication à la péridurale. Elle l'avait sentie, entre ses jambes, coincée. Elle avait senti chaque fibre de son utérus se contracter toutes les trente secondes, la douleur se propageant le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à sa nuque. Elle avait senti les bords de la table d'accouchement ancrer leurs empreintes dans ses mains crispées. Elle avait senti l'épuisement la gagner et l'envie d'abandon la guetter. Elle avait senti les forceps égratigner ses lèvres et son intimité. Elle avait senti descendre sa fille, tirée de force. Elle avait senti son corps se déchirer sous le passage de ses épaules. Elle avait senti la peur l'envahir quand elle avait réalisé qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré, qu'elle n'avait pas crié. Angoisse. Agitation. Panique.

Mais soudain, tout s'était évanoui. Plus de douleurs, plus de paroles, plus de sang, plus de peur.  
Un cri. Un deuxième. Des Larmes. D'autres cris. Des pleurs. Des sourires. Quel son fabuleux !  
Elle s'était sentie revivre. Son miracle avait pleuré ! Son miracle vivait !  
Elle pouvait alors se reposer. Elle pouvait alors se laisser aller. Elle pouvait alors fermer les yeux.

_ Colonel MacKenzie, revenez avec nous ! Tout n'est pas fini, il faut que vous restiez avec nous, vous ne pouvez pas abandonner maintenant ! Battez-vous encore un peu !

Mais Mac avait eu du mal à rester consciente. Elle était épuisée, elle n'avait plus de force, elle avait perdu pas mal de sang. Alors que les médecins avaient continué de s'affairer autour d'elle pour qu'elle ne sombre pas dans le néant, une sage-femme s'était approchée de Mac, sachant qu'une seule chose pourrait réellement l'aider à combattre les démons qui l'emmenaient dans les profondeurs.

_ Colonel MacKenzie. Regardez qui je vous amène. Je vous présente votre fille, Rachel. Je vous la laisse une minute, puis je la reprends pour l'examiner et pour qu'on finisse de s'occuper de vous.

On l'avait posée sur son buste et le monde s'était refermé sur elles. Le temps s'était suspendu. Le personnel médical avait disparu. L'odeur particulière de la salle s'était évaporée. Le reste n'existait plus. Elle n'avait pas senti descendre le placenta, tiré au niveau du cordon ombilical. Elle n'avait pas senti l'aiguille que l'on avait plantée dans son poignet pour la transfusion sanguine. Elle n'avait pas senti la main du médecin entrer dans son intimité pour évaluer l'aspect des parois. Elle n'avait pas senti quand la sage-femme avait commencé à la recoudre à vif. Il y avait juste elle et sa fille, elle et son miracle.

_ (Avec douceur, des perles de larmes roulant sur ses joues, émue) Bonjour mon ange, c'est Maman !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ (Avec douceur) Et voila mon ange, nous commençons réellement notre histoire maintenant. Les débuts ont été un peu chaotiques je te l'accorde, mais la suite sera une merveille ! Tu verras, nous serons heureuses ! Même si papa ne sera pas là, même si notre famille ce sera seulement toi et moi, tu seras la plus heureuse des petites filles !

_ (Dans un murmure) Il ne sait pas le bonheur qu'il manque. Tu es tout ce que j'ai, tu es mon cœur, tu es ma vie ! Je te le promets mon ange, nous serons heureuses !

à suivre...


	17. Chapter 17

Merci pour ton com!! ça fait plaisir de voir que tu suis la fic!!

alors ne t'inquiète pas, Harm revient très très bientôt, lis déjà cette suite, et tu auras un indice à la fin...

Bonne lecture.

Je te souhaite un très joyeux noël!!!!

Maison de Mac  
Cinq ans plus tard

_ … alors le sorcier tira la princesse par le bras vers une petite cabane et l'enchaîna à une table pour qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger. La princesse commençait à avoir sérieusement peur, elle ne pourrait pas s'en sortir cette fois. Elle savait que le sorcier voulait vraiment lui faire mal. C'est à ce moment là que la porte vola en éclat et que le beau chevalier apparut avec sa grande épée à la main, prêt à livrer combat pour la sauver. Il poignarda alors le méchant sorcier et libéra ensuite la princesse.  
_ Maman, t'as oublié quand le chevalier et la princesse se regardent dans les yeux !  
_ (Dans un sourire) Ah oui, pardon mon ange. Alors, après avoir combattu le méchant sorcier, le chevalier tourna les yeux vers la princesse et tous les deux se regardèrent intensément pendant quelques secondes qui leur parurent une éternité, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, puis ils revinrent soudain à la réalité et le chevalier libéra la princesse.  
_ Elle est trop belle cette histoire ! J'adore quand tu me la racontes ! Et maintenant, celle quand la princesse suit le chevalier jusqu'en Ussie pour chercher son papa !

Mac rigola à la faute de sa fille.

_ C'est en Russie ma chérie qu'ils sont allés, et non je ne te la raconte pas ce soir, il est déjà assez tard et demain matin tu as école !  
_ Allez Maman, s'il te plait !  
_ Mais tu la connais par cœur cette histoire !  
_ Mais c'est une de mes préférées ! (Avec des yeux implorant) S'il te plait ?  
Mac n'avait jamais su résister à sa fille quand elle affichait ce regard. Rachel n'avait que cinq ans et elle arrivait déjà à avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait de tout le monde.

_ Bon d'accord, mais c'est la dernière pour ce soir ! Ne m'en redemande pas une autre après !  
_ Ouais !!!!!  
_ Alors, il était une fois un beau chevalier et une princesse qui s'aimaient en secret. Tout le monde autour d'eux s'en doutait, mais ils n'avaient jamais osé se le dire. Cependant, ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Le chevalier, bien qu'il se montrait toujours souriant et heureux, avait une grande tristesse dans son cœur. Son papa avait disparu depuis très très longtemps, et le chevalier rêvait de le revoir un jour. La princesse était une des seules à savoir exactement ce qu'il ressentait, et elle savait à chaque fois, en regardant au fond des beaux yeux bleus du chevalier, quand il n'allait pas bien, même s'il essayait de le cacher. Un jour, le chevalier appris que son papa se trouvait peut-être en Russie, alors il décida de …

Mac et Rachel étaient toutes deux installées dans le lit de la petite fille, adossées aux oreillers contre le mur, les bras de la maman entourant son enfant. Elles avaient emménagé dans une belle petite maison non loin du JAG plus de quatre ans auparavant. La maison avait deux étages, trois chambres et un grand jardin, dans lequel toutes les deux aimaient passer du temps à jouer, jardiner, se reposer et s'amuser avec Réglisse et Olympia, leur chat et leur chienne. Tout ce que Mac avait toujours désiré pour elle et sa fille ! La maison respirait la convivialité et le bonheur. Elle n'avait jamais regretté d'avoir fait son acquisition. Elle s'y sentait chez elle, et par-dessus tout, elle y était heureuse avec sa fille.

_ … Il apprit que son papa avait fait la rencontre d'une femme russe et avait vécu quelques temps avec elle. Il décida donc de retrouver cette femme, accompagné de la princesse. Ils partirent…

Mac fut interrompue par la sonnerie du téléphone.

_ Tu crois que c'est qui Maman ?  
_ Alors là, aucune idée ma chérie. Je vais aller voir. En attendant tu ne bouges pas de ton lit, je reviens, j'en ai pour cinq minutes.

Mac se dirigea vers sa chambre et décrocha le téléphone.

_ Colonel MacKenzie !  
_ Bonsoir Colonel !  
_ Bonsoir Général !  
_ Je suis désolé de vous appeler un mercredi soir à vingt heures alors que vous aviez pris la semaine de congé mais c'est assez important. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas dérangé !  
_ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça Général. J'étais en train de raconter une histoire à Rachel pour la coucher, je la terminerai tout à l'heure.  
_ Dans ce cas, excusez-moi auprès de la jeune demoiselle !  
_ Ce sera fait Monsieur. Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de votre coup de téléphone ?  
_ Nous avons un problème, un gros. J'ai peur de devoir vous rappeler au travail dès demain Colonel !  
_ Que se passe-t-il ? Je ne suis plus dans votre équipe Monsieur, pour quelle raison pourriez-vous avoir besoin de moi, d'autant plus quand je suis en vacances ?  
_ Je sais que vous n'êtes plus sous mon commandement ni avocate, mais c'est à propos d'une affaire sur laquelle vous avez travaillé il y a quelques années. Il y a eu du remue-ménage en haute sphère, l'affaire est rouverte.  
_ De quelle affaire s'agit-il Monsieur ?  
_ Du procès de Mustafa Atif, alias Mohandese.  
_ (Etonnée) L'affaire est rouverte Monsieur ?! Le procès a conclu à la culpabilité de l'accusé et celui-ci s'est suicidé en prison juste après, pourquoi l'affaire devrait-elle être réexaminée ?  
_ Hassan El Hafaïed est un jeune avocat sorti de l'école il y a quatre ans. Il a commencé sa carrière de manière très forte, gagnant tous les procès qu'il plaidait, puis pratiquement du jour au lendemain on n'a plus vraiment entendu parler de lui. Il a refait surface il y a deux mois auprès de la maison blanche et du pentagone réclamant la réouverture du procès pour nouvelles preuves et disant qu'une condamnation pour crime de guerre était trop importante pour qu'on ferme les yeux sur de nouveaux indices et qu'on ne réexamine pas le dossier même si le prisonnier est mort depuis. Les hauts dirigeants ont réussi à garder cette affaire secrète quelques temps, mais il commence à faire beaucoup de bruit et les gens s'intéressent de plus en plus à lui. Le Secrétaire d'Etat à la Marine a alors décidé de rouvrir le dossier, officiellement pour entendre ces fameuses preuves, officieusement pour calmer cet avocat et les médias.  
_ Monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, il ne peut pas y avoir de preuve de la non culpabilité de l'accusé ! C'est impossible !  
_ Je sais Colonel, mais le Secrétaire d'Etat veut éviter que l'opinion publique mette en doute notre jugement et notre objectivité. La meilleure façon de le faire est de rouvrir l'enquête, et de prouver à nouveau que l'accusé était bien coupable de crime de guerre. Et c'est là que j'ai besoin de vous. Vous avez participé au procès, vous connaissez les preuves.  
_ (Soupirant légèrement) Je comprends Monsieur.  
_ Vous êtes libérée de vos fonctions pour une durée indéterminée, c'est déjà arrangé avec l'Amiral Morris. Il va sûrement falloir que vous travailliez ce week-end, le procès débute dans une semaine et demie.  
_ Dans une semaine et demie ! C'est rapide !  
_ Oui, le Secrétaire d'Etat ne veut pas faire durer l'affaire. Le Commandant Turner et le Capitaine Roberts vous aideront. Et j'ai fait également rappeler l'ancien Amiral Chegwidden et … le Commandant Rabb. Ils seront là demain tôt dans la matinée.

à suivre...


	18. Chapter 18

merci pour ton feedback!

voila voila, le retour de Harm s'annonce!!!! donc tu ne devras plus attendre très longtemps. quand aux questions que tu te poses encore (comme le travail de Mac), et bien elles viendront au compte-goutte pour faire durer un peu plus le suspence lol.

bonne lecture!

_ [...] Le Commandant Turner et le Capitaine Roberts vous aideront. Et j'ai fait également rappeler l'ancien Amiral Chegwidden et … le Commandant Rabb. Ils seront là demain tôt dans la matinée.

Oh mon dieu ! S'asseoir ! Vite !

_ Je pense que vous ne serez pas de trop si tous les deux se joignent à vous étant donné qu'ils ont également participé au dossier. Je mets également le Second Maître Coates à votre disposition si vous en avez besoin pour des recherches, et Harriet Sims s'est également proposée d'aider si besoin se faisait ressentir.

Silence. Que dire ? Il fallait s'y attendre un jour ou l'autre ! Ça devait arriver !

_ Colonel, vous vous doutez je pense de l'importance de cette réouverture du dossier ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'avoir eu tort lors du premier procès ! Pas pour une accusation de crime de guerre ! On ne doit pas considérer ça à la légère, c'est la réputation de la Marine et du Président des Etats-Unis qui est en jeu !  
_ Euh… Bien sûr Monsieur… Je comprends…

Assommée. Perdue.

_ Bien, je vous attends demain en salle de réunion à neuf heures précises avec le Commandant Turner et le Capitaine Roberts. L'ancien Amiral Chegwidden et le Commandant Rabb devraient être arrivés à cette heure-là.

Tôt. Trop tôt. Ce n'était pas prévu. Elle n'avait rien prévu !

_ … Euh Colonel… Colonel ?  
_ (Revenant à la réalité) Oui, pardon Monsieur, je suis là.

Il la sentait hésitante. Il la sentait absente. Il s'en serait douté. Les retrouvailles avec l'équipe n'allaient pas être simples.

_ A demain alors. Neuf heures.  
_ Oui Monsieur, à demain.  
_ Bonne soirée Colonel.

La tonalité du téléphone indiquait que le Général avait raccroché. Mac avait le regard perdu dans le vide, le téléphone avait glissé de son oreille mais était toujours maintenu dans sa main, sur ses genoux. Que venait-il de se passer ? Avait-elle réellement entendu ? Avait-elle imaginé ?  
Il allait vraiment revenir ?! Lui, son ancien partenaire, son ancien meilleur ami, son ancien amant, son ancien cauchemar… le père de sa fille ?! C'était impossible ! Pas après tout ce temps ! Pas après avoir menti à tout le monde ! Pas après avoir fait semblant qu'il n'existait pas ! Pas après avoir réussi à construire une vie sans sa présence ! Pas après avoir réussi à être heureuse sans lui !  
Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Qu'allait-IL lui dire ? Comment allaient-ils réagir ? Comment devait-elle se comporter face à lui ? Comment ALLAIT-elle se comporter face à lui ?  
Etait-elle prête à le revoir ? Avait-elle envie de le revoir ?

Elle ne savait plus du tout où elle en était ni quoi penser. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il existe à nouveau après plus de cinq ans de total silence ! Pourquoi fallait-il que son souvenir refasse surface alors qu'elle avait réussi à faire taire ses cauchemars ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il revienne alors qu'elle avait enfin réussi à ne plus le voir à travers les yeux océan de sa fille ? Alors qu'elle avait réussi à établir un certain équilibre dans sa famille ?

Sa fille. Rachel. Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Comment allait-elle pouvoir faire comme si tout était normal en sachant que son papa était dans la même ville ? Comment pouvait-elle continuer à lui taire la vérité alors que Harm serait là le lendemain !  
Qu'allait-il vouloir ? Fera-t-il comme si sa fille n'existait pas ? Jouera-t-il l'étonné devant l'existence de Rachel ? Voudra-t-il la rencontrer ? Voudra-t-il rentrer dans sa vie ? Et elle que voulait-elle ? Que devait-elle faire pour le bonheur de sa fille ?

Les larmes se faisaient discrètes sur ses joues. Ses mains et ses jambes se faisaient flageolantes. Elle voulait s'endormir et ne pas se réveiller le lendemain. Elle voulait s'endormir et ne pas penser à son avenir et à celui de sa fille qui allaient être bouleversés le lendemain. Elle voulait s'endormir et l'oublier. Lui.

_ Maman ?

Une petite voix la ramena à la réalité. Combien de temps était-elle restée là, assise sur son lit, à se torturer l'esprit ?

_ Maman, pourquoi tu pleures ?

Mac effaça rapidement les perles salées qui parcouraient ses pommettes.

_ Ce n'est rien ma chérie. Que fais-tu debout ?  
_ Tu n'es pas revenue me finir l'histoire. Tu m'as dit d'attendre.  
_ Ah oui, c'est vrai. Désolée mon ange, j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu.  
_ C'était qui au téléphone ?  
_ C'était le Général. Pour me dire que je vais devoir aller travailler demain.  
_ Et c'est pour ça que tu pleures ?  
_ Non, non. Ne t'inquiète pas, regarde, c'est déjà fini, je ne pleure plus.  
_ C'est pas vrai, tes yeux sont tout mouillés !

Mac avait toujours été stupéfaite par les répliques et la perspicacité de sa fille.  
Rachel s'approcha de sa mère dans son pyjama militaire, monta sur ses genoux et embrassa ses deux yeux.

_ C'est comme quand je me fais mal et que je pleure. Un bisou magique pour les deux yeux et les rivières de larmes disparaissent ! C'est ce que tu me dis tout le temps !

Elle regarda tendrement sa fille, son soleil. Sourire.

_ (Caressant les cheveux de Rachel) Merci mon ange ! Tu sais que je t'aime ?!  
_ Ben oui, tu me le dis tous les jours !

Deuxième sourire. Un véritable ange ! Sa fille, sa vie.

_ (Se relevant et se dirigeant vers la chambre de Rachel, la gardant dans ses bras) Et si on allait finir cette histoire du chevalier et de la princesse ?  
_ Oh oui !

Mac installa Rachel dans son lit et s'assit à côté d'elle, passant un bras derrière les épaules de la petite fille, la serrant tendrement.

_ Où en étions-nous ?  
_ Tu allais arriver au moment où le chevalier va voir la copine de son papa dans la campagne et qu'elle lui dit qu'il est au paradis !  
_ Ah oui je me rappelle. Alors la princesse et le beau chevalier arrivèrent dans une grande ferme, celle de la dame russe…

Etait-il possible d'effacer de ses souvenirs des épisodes d'une vie ou des personnes qu'on souhaite complètement oublier ? Non. Elle en était à présent sûre. On pouvait les rejeter, on pouvait les enfouir, on pouvait les ignorer, mais on ne les oubliait jamais. Elle aurait du être plus prudente. Elle savait déjà que c'était impossible ! Elle n'avait jamais oublié son père et leurs mésaventures ! Mais elle avait voulu croire que pour cette fois cela était possible. Elle y avait cru. Tellement cru ! Jusqu'à dix minutes auparavant. Jusqu'à cet appel. Jusqu'à ce que le passé refasse surface après une simple phrase au téléphone. Jusqu'à ce que les souvenirs s'imposent violemment à l'esprit à nouveau. A croire qu'ils n'attendaient que ça. Resurgir. Angoisser. Torturer.

à suivre…


	19. Chapter 19

et voila que tu vas être contente!! notre Harm est de retour!!

enjoy!!

JAG  
Le lendemain 0915

Angoisse. Nervosité. Fatigue. Pâleur.  
Mac était attablée dans la salle de réunion, entourée de ses collègues, de son patron et de l'ancien Amiral Chegwidden. Elle n'était pas seule. Elle ne le serait pas durant les premières heures face à lui. Mais ça ne l'aidait pas à la rassurer. Il n'était pas encore là qu'elle sentait déjà la boule coincée dans son ventre. Elle la sentait en fait depuis la veille au soir, et à cause d'elle, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. A cause d'elle, elle n'avait rien pu avaler. A cause d'elle, elle était enfermée dans ses pensées, se triturant les doigts dans un signe d'agitation intérieure. Ses amis autour d'elle discutaient de la nouvelle vie d'AJ, mais elle n'entendait rien. Elle ne disait rien. Il allait arriver, et elle ne savait pas comment elle réagirait. Oh, elle savait comment elle voulait réagir ! Professionnelle, détachée, Marin's. Mais y arriverait-elle quand il passerait la porte ? Y arriverait-elle quand elle devrait le saluer ? Y arriverait-elle quand elle croiserait son regard océan ? Et y arriverait-elle quand elle retrouverait le regard de sa fille dans ses yeux à lui ? Elle n'en était pas sûre du tout. Elle craignait que Sarah prenne le dessus sur Mac au moment où il entrerait. Elle craignait que la femme ne se dévoile alors que seule la militaire devait se montrer. Mac et Sarah combattaient fiévreusement. Qui allait gagner ? Elle le saurait bien assez tôt.

Trop tôt !

_ Ah Commandant, vous nous faites enfin l'honneur de votre présence ! Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu vos bonnes habitudes !

Réveil brutal.  
Ça y est. Il est là. Respire !

_ Oui désolé Général. Ma correspondance a été retardée à ce matin, je viens directement de l'aéroport.

Ses jambes vacillaient. Heureusement qu'elle était assise et que personne ne pouvait le voir ! Le souvenir d'une main cognant son visage lui apparut soudainement à l'esprit. Tout comme des yeux bleus remplis de fureur. Mais elle s'obligea à chasser rapidement ces images. Ce n'était pas le moment. Elles lui avaient suffisamment gâché la vie !  
Elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder, de le détailler. Vite ! Avant qu'il ne la remarque, avant qu'il ne trouve son regard.  
Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Des cheveux gris en plus au niveau des tempes, mais toujours la même carrure. Il avait perdu de son arrogance, elle l'avait vu sur son visage. Il semblait enclin au même trouble intérieur qu'elle. Il semblait gêné.  
Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait laissé paraître juste le temps de son entrée, il s'était vite repris. Pour les autres. Pour elle, qu'il avait devinée dès ses premiers pas dans la salle. Personne n'avait remarqué cet instant de faiblesse. Personne, à part elle.

Elle avait détourné rapidement ses yeux. Elle s'en voulait. Elle s'en voulait de n'avoir pu s'empêcher de l'observer. Elle s'en voulait d'être encore la seule à entrapercevoir l'homme en dessous de la carapace, même après cinq ans de totale ignorance, même après cinq ans de séparation, même après ce qu'il avait fait. Et il en avait fait !

_ Je vous en pris Commandant, asseyez-vous, que nous puissions commencer tout de suite.  
_ Oui Monsieur.

Puis, en s'asseyant à côté de Sturgis, il lança un regard circulaire et dit bonjour. La réponse de l'Amiral fut la seule à être véritablement chaleureuse. Celle des autres était neutre, chacun ayant sa raison pour ne pas être plus jovial. L'ambiance dans la pièce était pesante, tout le monde le ressentait. Alors le Général lança rapidement le sujet, pour les plonger dedans et éviter que leurs problèmes n'interfèrent dans le traitement du dossier. Il s'était douté que les retrouvailles ne seraient pas pleines d'effusions sentimentales. Le Commandant Rabb était parti du jour au lendemain, et depuis il n'avait pratiquement pas été évoqué au sein du JAG. Lui-même n'avait pas aimé son départ, mais il lui avait semblé qu'il était le seul à encore avoir des contacts avec lui, leur situation professionnelle aidant.

Victoire ! Elle avait réussi ! La première bataille était gagnée ! Elle avait réussi à garder Sarah en elle, Mac avait pris le dessus. Sarah s'était quand même montrée, à l'instant où il avait mis le pied dans la salle et quand elle s'était perdue à le dévisager. Mais personne ne l'avait vue. Lui, surtout, ne l'avait pas regardée avant de saluer tout le monde. Là il avait croisé son regard, mais la Marin's avait déjà fait surface. Ils ne s'étaient pas perdus dans les yeux l'un de l'autre comme ils l'auraient fait avant. Elle avait réussi à se détourner de lui dès qu'elle l'avait salué. Elle était restée neutre, il avait approuvé. C'était comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas plus que ça, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été partenaires pendant des années, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été amants. Ils réussiraient. Ils arriveraient à se côtoyer dans le cadre du JAG sans que leur histoire n'interfère. Tout simplement en faisant à chaque fois comme ils venaient de le faire. En restant professionnels, en restant Commandant et Colonel.

La journée se passa ainsi, chacun mettant de côté ses ressentiments personnels. Tout le monde se concentrait sur l'affaire, à l'exception du Général qui était retourné à ses fonctions. Ils avaient passé la matinée à revoir ensemble l'affaire entière, se rappelant les preuves qu'ils connaissaient, les témoignages qu'il y avait eu, Mac, Harm et AJ argumentant à tour de rôle pour Sturgis et Bud. Deux petits groupes s'étaient formés dans l'après-midi afin d'avancer plus vite et de se concentrer sur plusieurs éléments à la fois. Mac et Bud s'étaient enfermés dans la bibliothèque, cherchant un précédent d'une affaire qui pourrait peut-être les aider, alors que les trois autres étaient restés dans la salle de réunion pour commencer à vérifier à nouveau chaque preuve l'une après l'autre.

Mac avait arrêté de travailler à dix-neuf heures. Elle voulait avoir un peu de temps avec Rachel avant de la coucher et passa donc la chercher chez Harriet avant de rentrer.  
AJ était parti peu de temps après, mais Harm, Bud et Sturgis tinrent une heure et demie de plus.  
Quand ils se levèrent pour rassembler leurs affaires et partir, Harm était hésitant. Devait-il faire un pas vers eux ? Comment réagiraient-ils ? Ne se braqueraient-ils pas ? Il avait réellement envie de reprendre contact avec eux. Revenir ici avait fait remonter beaucoup de souvenirs, pas tous heureux malheureusement. Mais ses amis lui manquaient. Il s'était refusé à le croire jusqu'à présent, ne s'autorisant pas à prendre de leurs nouvelles. Il n'avait pas le droit. Surtout pour Bud. Il avait dépassé les limites la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Avait-il plus le droit maintenant ? Non, il ne pensait pas. Il ne le méritait pas. Mais les revoir, travailler à nouveau avec eux toute la journée, lui avait fait rappeler leur ancienne amitié, lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il avait besoin d'eux.

_ (Embarrassé) Euh… Ecoutez… Je sais que je suis parti du jour au lendemain, sans jamais donner de nouvelles depuis. J'ai déconné, j'ai sérieusement déconné… J'ai fait des tas de bêtises, dont je ne suis pas fier… Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé… pour tout.

Silence. Pesant.  
Harm gardait la tête baissée, il se sentait coupable, il se sentait gêné.  
Bud et Sturgis ne répondaient pas. Ils alternaient entre fixer Harm et s'échanger des regards, se demandant chacun ce que l'autre allait dire ou voulait faire.  
C'est Sturgis qui rompit le silence. Harm releva les yeux vers lui.

_ (Sur un ton calme) C'est vrai, tu as vraiment déconné. On pensait qu'on était tes amis, on pensait que TU étais notre ami. Et tu nous as laissés tombés, comme ça, sans explication, pendant plus de cinq ans.

Silence encore. Culpabilité encore.

_ Tu as intérêt à te rattraper maintenant ! Tu nous devras des explications aussi, mais plus tard, pas ce soir.

Harm le fixait, ému. Il lui donnait une nouvelle chance, alors qu'il ne la méritait pas.

_ (Dans un murmure) Merci !

Sturgis sourit et lui donna une accolade. Retrouvailles.

_ De rien. Je n'ai jamais voulu cesser d'être ton ami.

Ils se séparèrent, un sourire aux lèvres. Renaissance.

Bud était toujours silencieux. Il avait vraiment mal digéré l'emportement du Commandant face à son fils. Même si beaucoup de temps avait passé, il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en sorte si facilement, en lui disant un simple pardon. Il n'était plus en colère, mais il voulait qu'il comprenne qu'il avait vraiment fait du mal.

Harm remarqua son silence. Il savait qu'il devait bien plus à Bud. Il ne comprenait même pas comment il pouvait oser demander une autre chance. Lui n'aurait jamais pardonné. Alors pourquoi Bud le ferait-il ?

_ Bud, je sais qu'un simple pardon ne peut suffire pour ce que j'ai fait à votre famille. (Il se passa une main dans les cheveux) Je ne sais même pas comment j'arrive à vous regarder dans les yeux ! Ce qu'il s'est passé ce dimanche chez vous est inexcusable ! Je…  
_ Vous avez été odieux Monsieur ! Vous avez fait peur aux enfants ! Et à nous aussi.

Harm acquiesça. Bud avait raison.

_ Il n'y a pas qu'à moi à qui vous devez présenter des excuses !  
_ Bien sûr Bud, cela va sans dire. Je vais m'excuser auprès d'Harriet, d'AJ junior, et surtout de Jimmy ! C'est la moindre des choses !

Bud fixa Harm quelques secondes dans les yeux avant de dire, d'un air plus relâché, mais sans sourire :

_ Bien ! Dans ce cas Monsieur, que diriez-vous de venir dîner demain soir à la maison afin que vous puissiez voir tout le monde et tenter de vous rattraper, surtout auprès des enfants ?

Voila pourquoi Bud le faisait alors que lui ne l'aurait pas fait. Car justement il était Bud. Il n'avait pas changé !

Harm n'en revenait pas ! Etait-il réellement en train de retrouver ses anciens camarades, qui faisaient partie des meilleurs moments de sa vie ?

_ (Lui tendant la main d'un air amical, avec un grand sourire au visage) Avec plaisir Bud ! Les enfants doivent avoir bien changés !  
_ (Lui rendant la poigne et un petit sourire) Vous n'avez pas idée ! Et vous n'avez pas encore vu les jumeaux !

C'est ainsi qu'ils se séparèrent et rentrèrent chez eux, ou à l'hôtel pour Harm, le cœur plus léger.  
Harm était heureux. Il avait oublié à quel point ça réchauffait le cœur. Il n'avait plus connu ça depuis plus de cinq ans et demi ! Il n'aurait pas cru le revivre un jour, il se l'était interdit.  
Il avait retrouvé ses meilleurs amis. Il allait retrouver son filleul et sa famille. Il retrouvait sa vie. Doucement.

Enfin, pas tout à fait. Il lui manquait l'élément central. Mais ça, il ne le retrouverait jamais. Il l'avait bien vu dans ses yeux le matin. Et il le comprenait. Il l'acceptait.  
Devait-il tout de même tenter une approche ? Pouvait-il prétendre pouvoir faire des excuses ? Les accepterait-elle ? Arriverait-il à la confronter seul à seule ? Il n'en savait rien. Il avait peur. Il ne méritait pas le pardon de cette femme. Comment pouvait-il même y penser ? Comment pouvait-il espérer être pardonné par elle alors que lui ne se le pardonnait pas ! Il se faisait horreur. Il ne s'était jamais autorisé le moindre contact avec elle, sous n'importe quelle forme. Il voulait se punir. Il voulait la laisser vivre en paix. Il avait toujours pensé qu'après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, elle devait le haïr, puisque lui se haïssait. Elle ne devait pas lui pardonner, car lui ne se pardonnait pas. L'alcool n'était pas une excuse valable pour son acte. Il n'aurait jamais du. Il n'y avait pas d'excuse pour ça. Seulement une punition. Et l'enfer.

Ils agiraient en véritables professionnels tout le temps du procès. Aucune rancœur ou culpabilité ne se ressentirait dans leurs propos et leur attitude au JAG. Il le savait. Mais il n'y aurait probablement rien de plus que des échanges de travail. Elle était passée à autre chose. Il l'avait compris. Elle semblait avoir réussi à l'oublier. Et à passer outre les horreurs qu'il lui avait faites pour pouvoir travailler dans de bonnes conditions. Elle était remarquable. Elle était toujours la femme qu'il avait aimée, et qu'il aimait encore, il venait de le découvrir.

à suivre…


	20. Chapter 20

bonne année et bonne santé!!! que cette nouvelle année t'apporte tout ce que tu désires hermione2b!!

voici une suite. c'est pas très très long mais je te mets la suite dans peu de temps! bonne lecture!

Maison de Bud et Harriet  
Vendredi soir

Bud et Harm étaient rentrés ensemble directement après le boulot. La journée s'était bien passée. D'un point de vue professionnel et plus personnel. L'ambiance entre les anciens collègues était plus légère. Du moins entre les hommes. Mais entre Harm et Mac, ça n'avait pas changé. Ils arrivaient toujours à bien gérer leurs relations professionnelles, pour le bien du procès, pour le bien de leurs amis, pour leur bien à eux. Quelqu'un ne les connaissant pas n'aurait rien pu soupçonner. Mais eux savaient. Eux le sentaient. Cependant, tant que cela ne les empêchait pas de travailler correctement, tant qu'ils ne se voyaient pas en dehors du JAG, ça allait. Ils géraient.

Harm était un peu nerveux. Comment allaient se passer les retrouvailles avec la famille Roberts entière ? Avec Bud, ça avait plutôt été. Plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Avec Harriet, il pensait que ça se passerait relativement bien. Bien sûr, elle lui ferait des remarques, elle lui ferait comprendre, mais elle avait le cœur sur la main, et pardonnait en général plus vite que son mari, même si parfois il ne fallait mieux pas. Par contre, en ce qui concernait les enfants, il en était moins sûr. Il leur avait fait peur, et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on oubliait facilement. Peut-être que Jimmy, lui, avait oublié. Malgré le fait que c'était lui qui avait été le plus traumatisé, il n'avait que deux ou trois ans à l'époque, et plus de cinq ans étaient passés. Par contre, AJ était plus grand. Lui s'en rappellerait. De plus, il l'avait abandonné. Depuis presque six ans. Il n'était jamais venu s'excuser ou s'expliquer. Comment un enfant pouvait comprendre, ce que même les adultes avaient du mal à saisir ? Comment un enfant pourrait pardonner, alors que même lui ne se pardonnait pas ? Comment AJ pourrait-il avoir envie de retrouver son parrain, alors qu'il devait avoir perdu toute confiance et estime envers lui ? C'était de la réaction d'AJ dont il avait le plus peur. Car il savait que c'était sa réaction à lui qui risquait de lui faire le plus de mal.

_ Harriet, nous sommes là !  
_ J'arrive !

Bud et Harm venaient de rentrer dans la maison et enlevaient leurs affaires quand Bud prévint sa femme de leur présence.

_ Bonsoir chéri ! Bonsoir Commandant !  
_ Bonsoir chérie!  
_ (Gêné) Bonsoir Harriet !  
_ Donnez, je vous débarrasse de vos manteaux, que vous puissiez enlever vos chaussures qui doivent être trempées vu le temps qu'il fait!  
_ Oui je ne te le fais pas dire !  
_ Merci Harriet !

Harriet récupéra leurs manteaux, alla les poser dans le salon puis revint, alors que les deux hommes ôtaient leurs chaussures.

_ Où sont les enfants ?  
_ Ils sont tous en haut en train de s'amuser ! Si tu savais ce qu'ils ont inventé comme jeu aujourd'hui ! Ils…

Harm ne savait pas comment agir face à Harriet. Elle ne comptait pas lui faciliter la tâche. Elle n'avancerait pas le sujet, et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de converser avec Harm tant qu'il ne s'était pas excuser. Il le comprenait totalement. Il le méritait bien.  
Il la laissa finir de raconter les péripéties de leurs enfants à son mari, qui partit aux toilettes juste après. Harm se retrouva seul avec Harriet, qui le regardait d'un air entendu. Elle attendait. Mais ne disait rien. Il savait. Il n'y échapperait pas.

_ (Gêné) Harriet, je… je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses, pour tout un tas de choses. Je m'excuse d'avoir disparu du jour au lendemain, de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles depuis, et de ne pas en avoir pris non plus. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir été là pour mon filleul ces dernières années. Mais par-dessus tout, je vous présente mes excuses pour ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu. J'ai dépassé les limites, c'est intolérable, je n'avais aucun droit de crier ainsi sur Jimmy ! Je suis vraiment désolé !

Il l'avait fixée dans les yeux pendant tout son discours, lui montrant qu'il était réellement sincère. Harriet le toisa du regard, avant de lui balancer :

_ Et vous pensez que nous présenter des excuses suffiront ?

Il le méritait. Ce ne pouvait pas être simple.

_ Non, bien sûr que non. Je vais également en présenter aux garçons, et j'espère pouvoir me rattraper un peu le temps que je suis en ville, et vous montrer que vous pouvez avoir à nouveau confiance en moi. Vous m'avez réellement manqués, tous.  
_ C'est un bon début. Mais je pense qu'en plus des excuses, vous nous devez une explication. Nous avons le droit je pense de connaître le pourquoi de votre réaction excessive ! Même si nous connaissons la cause première de votre changement de comportement des dernières semaines avant votre fuite, vous devez nous l'expliquer de vous-même ! Pour qu'on puisse comprendre. Pour qu'on puisse vous excuser et repartir sur de bonnes bases !  
_ Vous avez totalement raison Harriet. Et je le ferai, ce soir après le dîner, quand les enfants seront couchés. Je m'expliquerai.

Oui il le ferait. Il leur expliquerait que la mission avait été l'élément déclencheur, comme ils le savaient déjà. Il leur expliquerait qu'il n'avait pas réussi à accepter l'aide de ses amis, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans l'abîme chaque jour davantage. Il leur expliquerait qu'il s'était mis à boire, et que ça l'avait précipité dans un gouffre infernal. Par contre, il ne leur dirait pas les détails. Il ne leur dirait pas le contenu de la mission. Il ne leur dirait pas ses pensées de l'époque. Il ne leur dirait pas le plus noir de son histoire. Tout ça, il ne le ferait qu'à une seule personne. Seule elle, devait tout savoir. Seule elle, méritait de tout savoir. Mais il n'était pas sûr d'avoir l'occasion un jour. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle le laisse faire.

_ Bon, si nous sommes d'accord sur ce point, bienvenu à la maison Commandant !  
_ (Souriant jusqu'aux oreilles) Merci Harriet, pour tout. Content de vous retrouver !  
_ Je dois avouer que moi aussi Monsieur. Même si nous n'avons pratiquement plus parlé de vous depuis le temps, vous nous avez manqué aussi.

Bud revint à ce moment là. Il savait ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait tout entendu mais n'avait pas voulu les déranger, même si les deux autres se doutaient qu'il avait écouté.

_ Bon je vous laisse entre hommes quelques minutes, (tournant le regard vers son mari avant de l'embrasser légèrement) c'est moi qui ramène la petite ce soir. Le repas est dans le four, je serais revenue avant qu'il ne soit complètement cuit. (Souriant) Ne faites pas de bêtise en attendant ! Ne vous laissez pas entraîner par les monstres d'en haut !

Puis elle cria en direction de l'étage :

_ Rachel, tu descends s'il te plait, on y va !  
_ (Criant également) J'arrive Marraine !

Harriet les laissa quelques instants, le temps d'aller enfiler son manteau et ses chaussures. Elle s'était mise d'accord avec Bud quant au fait de ne pas parler de Mac et de sa vie actuelle à Harm. Elle ne savait pas exactement où en était leur relation, ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, si elle lui avait pardonné aussi, s'ils avaient parlé. Mais en tout cas, ce n'était pas à eux de parler pour elle. Ce n'était pas à eux de raconter sa vie dans le cas où il ne saurait rien. Ils respectaient trop leur amie. Harm devrait se débrouiller seul s'il voulait savoir quelque chose.

_ Je vais monter voir les garçons si ça ne vous dérange pas, pour leur dire bonjour et leur présenter des excuses aussi.  
_ Bien sur Commandant, je vais aller mettre la table pendant ce temps.

A suivre…


	21. Chapter 21

merci beaucoup et pour ton com et pour tes voeux!!

la fin de scène d'ici peu! enjoy!

_ Rachel, tu descends s'il te plait, on y va !  
_ (Criant également) J'arrive Marraine !

Harriet les laissa quelques instants, le temps d'aller enfiler son manteau et ses chaussures. Elle s'était mise d'accord avec Bud quant au fait de ne pas parler de Mac et de sa vie actuelle à Harm. Elle ne savait pas exactement où en était leur relation, ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, si elle lui avait pardonné aussi, s'ils avaient parlé. Mais en tout cas, ce n'était pas à eux de parler pour elle. Ce n'était pas à eux de raconter sa vie dans le cas où il ne saurait rien. Ils respectaient trop leur amie. Harm devrait se débrouiller seul s'il voulait savoir quelque chose.

_ Je vais monter voir les enfants si ça ne vous dérange pas, pour leur dire bonjour et leur présenter des excuses aussi.  
_ Bien sûr Commandant, je vais aller mettre la table pendant ce temps.

Harm grimpa les marches, une boule au ventre. Comment allaient réagir les garçons ? Qu'allait-il leur dire exactement ?  
Mais son angoisse fut vite oubliée, chassée par un évènement inattendu. Arrivé en haut de l'escalier, il fut percuté au niveau des jambes par une belle petite fée. De longs cheveux bruns foncés et raides, de magnifiques yeux bleus, le teint hâlé, fine, arrivant à hauteur des cuisses de Harm.

_ (Souriant) Bonjour !  
_ (Intimidée) Bonjour !

Rachel regardait avec de grands yeux cet homme. Elle pensait n'avoir jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi grand, trompée par l'angle de vue sous lequel elle le voyait, toujours contre ses jambes. Elle se recula de quelques centimètres, complètement hypnotisée par l'inconnu géant.

_ Tu dois être la filleule d'Harriet ! Euh… Rachel, je crois ?!

La petite fille acquiesça timidement, le visage toujours levé vers lui.

_ (Avec une voix douce) Fais attention dans les escaliers, ça pourrait être dangereux d'y courir.

Rachel acquiesça de nouveau, encore intimidée par sa carrure, son uniforme, et les drapeaux présents dessus. Et d'un coup, elle le contourna et descendit les escaliers en courant, malgré l'avertissement de Harm.  
Celui-ci rigola doucement. Ah les enfants, tous les mêmes !  
Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre qu'il savait être autrefois celle de Jimmy.

Celui-ci était en train de jouer aux voitures, avec son petit frère. Ce qu'il avait grandi ! Et changé ! Ce n'était plus le petit bébé qu'il avait connu. Maintenant, c'était lui le grand frère. Il ne l'aurait jamais reconnu. Ce qui lui fit d'autant plus mal. Si tout ce qui s'était passé, ne s'était pas déroulé ainsi, il l'aurait connu. Il n'aurait pas été surpris de voir un grand garçon expliquer à son frère quelles marques de voitures il préférait et pourquoi. Il ne se serait pas retrouvé là, à chercher ses mots pour retrouver sa confiance. Alors il dit simplement bonjour, pensant que le reste viendrait de lui-même en voyant comment Jimmy réagirait.  
Les garçons se retournèrent au son de la voix et répondirent tous les deux « bonjour ».

_ A quoi jouez-vous ?  
_ Euh… On fait des courses de voitures sur mon nouveau tapis de circuit.  
_ Qui gagne ?  
_ Ça dépend de quelle voiture on prend.  
_ (Arrivant en courant dans la chambre) Jimmy, Simon, Rachel est partie ! Je peux jou…

La sœur des deux garçons s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'elle aperçut Harm devant elle.

_ Bonjour jeune fille !  
_ Euh… Bonjour Monsieur.  
_ Alors euh… Vous êtes l'ami qui vient dîner à la maison ce soir ?  
_ Oui Jimmy. Tu ne savais pas que c'était moi qui venais ?  
_ Euh… Maman et Papa n'ont pas voulu nous dire qui c'était. Ils ont juste dit que c'était quelqu'un qu'on n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. C'est vous alors ?  
_ Oui.  
_ Mais… euh…  
_ Tes parents t'ont dit que c'était un vieil ami mais tu ne me reconnais pas, c'est ça ?  
_ (Gêné) Oui.  
_ Moi non plus je ne vous reconnais pas !  
_ Moi non plus !

Harm rigola et s'agenouilla face aux jumeaux, la sœur ayant rejoint son frère quelques secondes avant.

_ Alors pour vous deux, c'est normal. La dernière fois que je suis venu, vous n'étiez encore que des bébés. Vous avez bien grandi ! Mais puisque vous ne me connaissez pas, je me présente. Je m'appelle Harm.

Harm leur tendit à chacun sa main, que les jumeaux serrèrent avec entrain. Ils souriaient jusqu'aux oreilles, pensant qu'ils avaient un nouvel ami avec qui ils pourraient jouer.

_ Moi je m'appelle Simon !  
_ Et moi je m'appelle Nicky !  
_ (Souriant également) Enchanté Simon et Nicky !

Harm se retourna ensuite vers Jimmy.

_ Quant à toi, je pense que c'est normal que tu ne te souviennes pas. Tu étais encore pratiquement un bébé aussi, ça remonte à longtemps.  
_ Mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous non plus.

Aie. Comment lui expliquer ? Que lui dire ?

_ Euh… alors ça aussi je pense que c'est normal, malheureusement.  
_ Pourquoi ?  
_ On ne s'est pas revu depuis longtemps car je suis parti très loin après avoir fait des bêtises, et tes parents étaient fâchés contre moi.  
_ T'as fait quoi comme bêtises ?  
_ T'as fait quoi comme bêtises ?

Les jumeaux avaient posé la question en même temps, ce qui fit rire Harm. Leur entourage devait bien souvent rigoler avec ces deux là !

_ Et bien, je n'ai pas été très gentil, (retournant les yeux vers le grand frère) surtout avec toi Jimmy.  
_ (Etonné) Avec moi ? Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?  
_ Je t'ai crié dessus, alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison valable. Tu n'avais rien fait de mal, c'était entièrement ma faute. Je n'avais aucun droit d'agir comme je l'ai fait.  
_ Je ne m'en rappelle pas du tout !  
_ C'est sans doute mieux pour toi ! J'aimerais bien ne plus m'en souvenir aussi ! Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple.  
_ Et c'est à cause de ça que Maman et Papa étaient fâchés contre vous ?  
_ Oui.  
_ Et plus maintenant ?  
_ Plus trop. Ils ont accepté mes excuses. Mais maintenant, c'est à toi que j'aimerais en faire.  
_ Pourquoi ? Puisque je ne m'en souviens pas.  
_ Ce n'est pas une raison. Même si tu ne te rappelles pas, j'ai quand même été méchant, je t'ai vraiment fait peur ce jour là, je n'aurais pas du faire ce que j'ai fait, j'en suis vraiment désolé. Ça n'arrivera plus jamais, je te le promets !  
_ Euh… ok !  
_ (Souriant à la réaction de l'enfant) Bien. Merci. Et maintenant, je vais vous laisser finir de jouer et je vais aller voir votre frère. A tout à l'heure.

Tous trois répondirent :

_ A tout à l'heure !

Harm sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la chambre de son filleul qui était juste à coté, ce qui ne laissa pas de temps à sa boule au ventre de revenir l'embêter.  
La porte était fermée. Il toqua.

_ Entrez !

AJ était dos à la porte, en train de jouer à un jeu de voiture sur son ordinateur.

_ (Souriant à la scène) Je vois que les voitures, c'est une passion de famille !

AJ se retourna soudainement et resta bouche bée.

_ Bonsoir AJ !

à suivre…


	22. Chapter 22

Contente de lire que tu aimes toujours!! voici la fin de la scène. a bientôt!!

_ Bonsoir AJ !

Il fallut quelques secondes à ce dernier pour qu'il réagisse.

_ (Etonné) Parrain ?  
_ C'est bien moi, oui.  
_ Les parents savent que tu es là ?

Sa réplique fit sourire Harm.

_ Oui, c'est même eux qui m'ont invité !  
_ (Toujours subjugué) C'est toi l'invité surprise ?  
_ Il semblerait oui.

Quelques minutes passèrent, sans qu'aucun des deux ne parlent ou ne fassent un geste. Ils s'observaient. Ils avaient changé, AJ surtout. Il rentrait dans la préadolescence, alors que la dernière fois qu'Harm l'avait vu, il rentrait à peine dans le childrengarden. Aucun des deux n'osaient parler le premier, aucun des deux ne savaient en fait comment commencer. Mais Harm était l'adulte. Il était celui qui avait commis la faute. Alors c'était à lui de faire un pas.

_ (Se rapprochant d'AJ) Je sais que tu me détestes, me hais même. Tu dois me voir comme un monstre. Car j'ai agit comme tel la dernière fois que l'on s'est vus, et je ne suis jamais revenu pour m'expliquer et m'excuser.

AJ ne dit rien. Il savait ce qu'il voulait lui dire, mais il voulait d'abord entendre ce que son parrain avait à raconter, pour savoir s'il avait eu raison toutes ces années de penser ce qu'il pensait.

_ Je te demande pardon AJ. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir crié sur ton frère comme je l'ai fait. Je n'en avais absolument pas le droit. Et par-dessus tout, je n'en avais aucune raison. Vous avez eu peur, et ça, j'aurais voulu ne jamais en être la cause.

AJ attendait encore. Il savait que Harm n'avait pas fini, même s'il faisait des pauses de temps en temps, il cherchait en fait à évaluer ce que ressentait son filleul. Mais celui-ci restait parfaitement stoïque.

_ Je veux aussi m'excuser pour avoir disparu toutes ces années. Ce n'est pas digne d'un parrain. Je n'aurais jamais du. Je veux juste que tu saches que ce n'était pas contre toi. Ce n'était pas parce que je ne pensais pas à toi. Tu es important pour moi, tu l'as toujours été.  
_ Alors pourquoi n'as-tu jamais essayé de reprendre contact avec moi si je compte pour toi ?

Ça ne sonnait pas comme un reproche. C'était simplement une question. AJ voulait savoir, il voulait comprendre.  
Harm s'assit sur le lit de son filleul, tandis que celui-ci resta debout.

_ Pour plusieurs raisons. Parce que je pensais que tu ne voudrais plus jamais me revoir. Je pensais que je devais te faire peur. Je pensais que tu ne pouvais plus m'aimer vu ce que j'avais fait. Et puis, aussi parce que justement c'est ce que je souhaitais au fond de moi.  
_ Je ne comprends pas.  
_ Tu vois, j'avais fait des bêtises, de graves bêtises. Au fond de moi, je n'avais envie que d'une chose, tout oublier et vous retrouver. Tes parents, ton frère, ta marraine, toi. Mais je n'en avais pas le droit. Je ne le méritais pas après ce que j'avais fait. Alors je me suis obligé à ne jamais vous contacter. Je me suis interdit de t'appeler. Car ça m'aurait fait trop plaisir. Et je ne le méritais pas. Je voulais me punir moi-même.

Silence à nouveau.  
Avait-il dit ce qu'il fallait ? Il ne le savait pas. Il n'en était pas sûr, AJ ne disait toujours rien. Peut-être que ses aveux ne suffiraient pas à ce que l'enfant lui pardonne, ou peut-être que AJ ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il venait d'admettre, mais il avait été sincère. Il savait que c'est ce que son filleul voulait. Il le lui devait bien. Mais il ne savait pas si ça serait assez, jusqu'à ce qu'AJ lui enlève ses doutes.

_ Je ne te déteste pas. Je ne t'ai jamais détesté.

Harm le fixa des yeux, étonné de ce que le garçon lui disait. Comment ne pouvait-il pas le haïr après avoir vu son parrain, avec qui il avait de fortes relations, crier comme il l'avait fait sur son frère, sans aucune raison ?

_ C'est vrai que tu m'as vraiment fait peur ce jour là. Mais après, quand tu es parti, Marraine m'a dit que si tu avais agi comme ça, ce n'était pas vraiment ta faute. Elle m'a dit que tu étais malade, et que c'est pour ça que tu avais été méchant avec Jimmy. A cause de ta maladie.

_ Elle t'a dit ça ?  
_ Oui.

Harm n'en revenait pas. Elle l'avait vraiment dit ?! Elle avait vraiment essayé de sauver l'image que leur filleul pouvait avoir de lui ?! Alors qu'elle avait assisté à la scène ?! Alors qu'elle avait vu le monstre se réveiller face à un enfant ?! Alors qu'elle aussi avait eu peur ?! Alors que sa « maladie » ne pouvait servir d'excuse pour ce comportement ?! Et lui, comment l'avait-il remercié ? En la battant le soir même ! Il se détesta encore plus à ce moment là. Il l'aima encore plus à ce moment là. Elle était vraiment incroyable. Sa rage intérieure contre lui-même redoubla. Il ne méritait pas de l'aimer. Il ne méritait pas cette femme.

_ Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ?  
_ Je t'en ai voulu de ne pas revenir. J'avais envie de te revoir. Mais je comprends pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait.

Harm était sidéré par la maturité que son filleul montrait à son âge. Il n'était encore qu'un enfant, et pourtant il réagissait mieux que certains adultes n'auraient pu le faire.

_ (Souriant) Tu es sûr que tu ne vas que sur tes onze ans ?  
_ (Grand sourire aux lèvres) Dans pas très longtemps !  
_ Oui, et bien je te promets que je ne raterai pas ton anniversaire cette année !!  
_ Cool !

Harm rigola.

_ Tu m'as manqué bonhomme !  
_ Tu m'as manqué aussi Parrain !

Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes.

_ (Ouvrant ses bras) Allez, viens là.

Etreinte. Retrouvailles d'un parrain et de son filleul. Renaissance d'une complicité.

Il savait que même si Harriet, Bud, Jimmy et AJ étaient prêts à enterrer la hache de guerre, il n'aurait pas droit à l'erreur à nouveau. Mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Il ne ferait plus d'erreur. Partir, fuir, lui avait semblé la meilleure solution à l'époque. Et il aurait sans doute fait la même chose si les évènements s'étaient déroulés maintenant. Mais à présent qu'il était revenu, à présent qu'il les côtoyait à nouveau, il se rendait compte de tout ce qu'il avait manqué. Il se rendait compte d'à quel point ils lui avaient manqué. Ses amis. Sa famille. Il s'était interdit pendant tout ce temps de penser à eux et à ce que pourrait être sa vie s'il était resté, et il avait plutôt réussi. En revenant au JAG pour le procès, il s'était mis en tête de repartir immédiatement après, il s'était dit de rester distant et de n'avoir aucun contact non professionnel avec ses anciens amis. Le procès et son retour pour quelques semaines ne devaient rien changer quant à ce qu'il s'évertuait de faire depuis qu'il était parti. Les évènements n'avaient pas changé, il n'avait toujours aucun droit d'avoir leur amitié. Il ne le méritait pas.  
Tout avait changé finalement. Il n'avait pas résisté. Retrouver son passé avait été fatal à ses nouveaux principes. Maintenant, il ne voulait qu'une chose. Rattraper le temps perdu et ne plus jamais en perdre. Il voulait retrouver sa famille, même s'il savait que pour retrouver leur relation d'avant, cela mettrait du temps, mais rien n'était impossible.

Du moins avec la famille Roberts. Car avec Mac, rien n'était possible. Il s'en doutait. Elle était la personne qui lui avait le plus manquée, il se l'admettait maintenant, maintenant qu'il s'autorisait à penser à elle. La revoir et retravailler à ses côtés lui avaient retourné le cœur. Comment avait-il pu tenir sans elle ?! Mais la retrouver avait également fait ressurgir les cauchemars qu'il avait enfouis tout au fond de lui. Comment avait-il pu faire ça à la femme qu'il aimait ?!

Il ne savait pas de quoi serait fait le futur. Il voulait retrouver sa famille. Oui. Ça semblait en bonne voie. Il voulait la retrouver elle. Non. Impossible. Elle ne le permettrait pas. Et il continuerait à se l'interdire. Pour elle. Peut-être arriverait-il à lui adresser la parole en dehors de leurs fonctions au JAG. Peut-être aurait-il l'occasion de tout lui raconter. C'est ce qu'il voulait, lui expliquer. Même si ça ne changeait rien. Il le lui devait, même s'il préfèrerait tout oublier et passer à autre chose. Elle méritait la vérité. Mais le laisserait-elle faire ? Probablement pas.


	23. Chapter 23

Merci beaucoup, ton com me fait plaisir!!

voici une suite, j'espère que tu aimeras. à bientôt!!

Maison des Creswell  
Samedi soir

La soirée chez les Roberts s'était plutôt bien passée. Le dîner avait fait honneur aux enfants qui avaient raconté à leur invité la vie de leur famille depuis qu'il était parti, ce qui avait valu aux adultes de bons fous rires. Une fois les enfants couchés, les trois anciens amis avaient pris le temps de parler et de s'expliquer. Harriet et Bud avaient dit à Harm ce qu'ils ressentaient par rapport au comportement qu'il avait eu les semaines avant son départ, et lui leur avait révélé le penchant qu'il avait eu pour la boisson, ce qui l'avait emporté dans les ténèbres. La soirée s'était terminée vers vingt-trois heures trente, après qu'Harm eut fini de raconter les grandes lignes de sa vie des six dernières années.

Harm avait ensuite été occupé une grande partie de la journée de samedi au JAG par le dossier Atif avec Sturgis et Mac, pendant que l'Amiral et Bud avaient passé tout un tas d'appels téléphoniques afin d'avoir plus de renseignements sur les nouvelles preuves et de retrouver des témoins.  
La relation entre Mac et Harm n'avait pas vraiment évoluée. Ils restaient professionnels, ils réapprenaient à travailler ensemble et ils retrouvaient certains réflexes de leur ancienne équipe. Mac en avait d'ailleurs été déstabilisée au début, elle ne souhaitait absolument pas voir se réinstaller leurs vieilles habitudes, ayant peur que ça les oblige à se rapprocher. Mais elle s'était rapidement rendue compte que c'était inévitable et très utile pour l'affaire, alors elle avait décidé de mettre ses sentiments de coté, encore. Tant que cela restait professionnel, elle l'acceptait.

Dans l'après-midi, il avait été décidé que Harm et Bud passeraient la journée de lundi à New York pour rencontrer l'avocat de la partie opposée et discuter du dossier et des nouvelles preuves avec lui. Sturgis resterait au JAG pour faire le point sur le dossier et préparer un compte-rendu de leur avancée pour le Général et le SECNAV, mais Mac et l'Amiral partiraient dès dimanche après-midi en Asie pour revoir des témoins et peut-être en trouver d'autres. C'est pourquoi, lorsque le Général Creswell était venu les libérer vers quinze heures trente, Mac ne s'était pas faite prier deux fois et était rentrée chez elle afin de pouvoir passer le reste de l'après-midi avec sa fille. Le Général leur avait également rappelé la fête que lui et sa femme organisaient le soir même pour Thanksgiving, et avait par la même occasion invité Harm à se joindre à eux.

Celui-ci se trouvait à présent à penser, sur les marches du perron du Général Creswell, qui menaient au jardin derrière la maison. Il avait eu besoin de quelques minutes de calme face au brouhaha qui régnait à l'intérieur. Madame Creswell avait organisé une fête grandiose, la maison était pleine, remplis de militaires et de leurs familles, remplis d'amis du Général et de sa famille. Harm ne s'était d'abord pas senti très à l'aise. Il reconnaissait beaucoup de personnes de son ancienne vie à Washington. Il avait l'impression que les messes basses le concernant allaient bon train. Tous semblaient surpris de le revoir. Mais il avait retrouvé dans cette cohue des têtes qu'il appréciait. Bud et Harriet étaient présents, tout comme Sturgis et Varèse, l'Amiral et sa compagne, Tiner, Coates et bien d'autres. Soulagement.

Elle aussi était là. Seule, il lui avait semblé. A moins que la personne qui l'accompagnait n'ait pas été à ses cotés les fois où il l'avait aperçue. Elle l'avait vu elle aussi. Son regard avait été irrésistiblement attiré par la porte d'entrée quand il avait fait son apparition. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Elle avait vu dans ses yeux un mélange de joie et d'appréhension. Lui n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avait lu dans les siens. Etait-ce du mépris ? Etait-ce de la surprise ? Etait-ce de l'angoisse ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Elle avait semblé étrange. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'y pencher plus longtemps car elle avait rapidement détourné le regard et était partie vers une autre salle. Il l'avait revue plus tard dans la soirée, il s'en était approché dans l'espoir de pouvoir enfin lui parler en dehors du travail. Il savait que ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit mais il n'avait pas eu trop le choix. Elle ne lui laissait pas le temps de le faire après le travail, et il ne voulait pas débarquer chez elle le soir et envahir son intimité. Il savait que ça la mettrait en colère et que ça ne servirait à rien. Alors il avait essayé ici, il lui avait glissé quelques mots alors qu'elle était avec Mattonni et Sturgis, lui attrapant le bras doucement. Mais elle avait été claire. D'un ton sec mais sans trop élever la voix pour que seul Harm ne fasse attention à ce qu'elle dise, elle lui avait répondu que ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment, et que de toute façon tout était on ne peut plus clair entre eux, il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Ils auraient des relations strictement professionnelles le temps de son séjour sur le continent, et rien d'autre.

_ (Baissant le ton par rapport aux autres invités) Mac, je vous en prie, on pourrait simplement aller deho…  
_ (Sèche) Non Commandant. Nous nous reverrons à mon retour d'Asie cette semaine pour discuter du dossier avec les autres et c'est tout. Maintenant laissez-moi !

Et elle s'était échappée parmi la foule.  
Lassitude. Agacement.  
Il était alors sorti prendre un bon bol d'air sur la terrasse, et s'y trouvait depuis une bonne demi-heure, le regard perdu sur les enfants en train de jouer au ballon dans le jardin éclairé aux lampadaires. Ce fut finalement une petite voix qui fit fuir l'image de Mac de son esprit.

_ Bonjour !  
_ (Souriant) Hey, bonjour toi ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais ici ! Tu es venue avec ta marraine ?  
_ (Timide) Non avec ma maman.  
_ Ta maman est militaire ?  
_ Oui.  
_ Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Peut-être que je la connais !  
_ Elle s'appelle Maman !

Harm rigola devant l'innocence de la petite !

_ D'accord, il faudra que tu me la montres un jour !  
_ Ok !

Rachel vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur les marches.

_ Pourquoi tu es ici tout seul ?  
_ Euh, ben j'avais envie de regarder un peu les enfants jouer. Et toi, pourquoi tu es toute seule, et pas en train de t'amuser avec les autres ?  
_ Je suis allée faire pipi. Et pis, j'en ai un peu marre de jouer à ça.  
_ A quoi voudrais-tu jouer alors ?  
_ (Toute contente) Au loup glacé ! (Faisant la moue) Mais Jimmy ne veut pas jouer. Il dit que c'est pour les bébés.  
_ (Doucement, lui souriant) Moi je ne suis pas d'accord. Il y a des grands de l'âge de Jimmy qui y jouent encore à l'école, et je suis sûr que Jimmy aussi y joue !  
_ (Triste) Mais alors pourquoi il ne veut pas jouer avec moi ?

Adorable. Tout simplement.

_ Je crois qu'en fait ce soir il n'a pas envie, et qu'il t'a dit que c'était pour les bébés pour que toi non plus tu ne veuilles plus y jouer, car tu n'es plus un bébé.  
_ (Se levant et se grandissant avec ses bras) Ah non, je suis plus un bébé, moi, je suis une grande !  
_ (Rigolant) Oui je vois ça !  
_ (Montrant cinq avec ses doigts) J'ai cinq ans !  
_ (Prenant un air sérieux pour la jeune fille) Ah ben oui c'est vrai, tu n'es plus du tout un bébé !  
_ Nan. Et toi t'as combien ?  
_ Oh la, je suis vieux tu sais !  
_ T'as pas l'air vieux. Mon Papy, lui il est vieux, il me le dit tout le temps ! T'es à la retraite toi ?  
_ Non, pas encore.  
_ Alors tu vois t'es pas vieux ! Et toi t'as encore des cheveux ! Mon Papy, lui, il est à la retraite et il a plus de cheveux ! Lui il est vraiment vieux !

Harm était fascinée par cette petite fille. Elle était marrante et pipelette, adorable et magnifique. Harm pensait qu'il était facile de s'attacher à une enfant comme elle.

_ Il était militaire aussi !  
_ (Revenant à la conversation) Euh… Qui ça ?  
_ Ben mon Papy !  
_ Ah oui, pardon jeune fille. Alors ton Papy est militaire comme ta maman, c'est de famille apparemment !  
_ Oui, presque toute ma famille est militaire. Comme Marraine et Parrain.  
_ Et toi tu veux aussi devenir militaire ?  
_ (Sautant devant lui, toute excitée) Oui oui oui !  
_ Et tu veux être dans la marine comme ta marraine et ton parrain ?  
_ (Dégoutée) Ah non berk, je ne veux pas être un calamar moi !

Harm explosa de rire ! Décidément cette petite fille l'étonnait vraiment.

_ Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas être un calamar ?  
_ Je n'aime pas leurs uniformes. Elle est moche leur couleur !

Rire encore.

_ Tu préfères la couleur des Marin's alors ?  
_ Ouais ! Ils sont plus beaux !  
_ Tu as sans doute raison ! Et puis c'est vrai que tu ferais un bon Marin's !  
_ Oui ! Papy me le dit tout le temps ! Mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais être Marin's ou Commando !  
_ (Doucement pour ne la pas heurter) Tu sais, les femmes ne sont pas acceptées dans les commandos.  
_ Et ben je serai commando quand même si je veux ! Maman me dit toujours que quand on veut vraiment quelque chose, on peut l'avoir, rien n'est impossible !  
_ Elle a bien raison ta maman.  
_ Elle a toujours raison Maman ! C'est la meilleure !  
_ (Souriant) Ça je n'en doute pas, si elle a eu une fille géniale comme toi, c'est qu'elle doit être la meilleure.  
_ Ouais ! Regarde ce qu'elle m'a appris !

Rachel se mit au garde-à-vous devant Harm. Lui essayait de garder son sérieux devant elle, mais ses yeux riaient. Vraiment charmante cette petite !

_ Tu es vraiment douée ! Tu es faite pour être militaire, ça se voit !

La petite ne bougeait pas, toujours ancrée dans son garde-à-vous.

_ Et ton Papa, il est aussi militaire ?

Toujours aucun mouvement. Aucun son non plus.

_ Ton Papa est commando ou Marin's ?

Garde-à-vous. Et rien d'autre.

_ Euh… Repos.

Rachel s'assit alors à nouveau à coté de Harm, comme si de rien n'était et continua à parler. Lui était sidéré. Une vraie petite militaire !

_ Je n'ai pas de papa. Maman m'a dit qu'il y a des enfants qui ont un papa et une maman, des enfants qui ont qu'un papa, des enfants qui ont deux mamans, des enfants qui ont deux papas, et ben moi j'ai ma maman. Et j'ai aussi Réglisse et Olympia. C'est mon chat et mon chien. Mes meilleurs amis ! Et toi t'as des animaux ?

Harm et Rachel continuèrent à parler ainsi pendant encore un quart d'heure, avant que Nicky ne vienne chercher la petite fille pour jouer avec elle. Harm venait de passer un agréable moment. Libération. Fraîcheur. Légèreté. Elle lui avait complètement fait oublier Mac et leurs problèmes.  
Il regarda encore quelques minutes les enfants jouer avant de se relever et de rentrer dans la maison, rejoindre le cœur de la soirée.  
Cette petite fille était vraiment attendrissante. Il voulait demander à Harriet qui était sa mère et ainsi savoir s'il la connaissait. Il voulait savoir si le caractère de Rachel était le reflet de celui de la maman. Mais quand il rentra dans la maison, il fut plongé dans les conversations et oublia complètement de parler à Harriet.

à suivre...


	24. Chapter 24

waouh merci pour ta review!! et pas de problème pour la longueur de ton com, j'ai adoré!!!

voici la scène suivante, moins longue désolée. bonne lecture!!

Maison de Mac  
Dimanche 0115

La fête n'était pas encore terminée lorsque Mac avait décidé qu'il était temps pour elle et Rachel de rentrer. La petite s'endormait sur le canapé du Général, et Mac ne voulait pas se lever trop tard le lendemain, souhaitant passer le plus de temps possible avec sa fille avant de partir en Asie avec l'Amiral.

La soirée n'avait pas été de tout repos pour elle, tout comme ces derniers jours d'ailleurs. Elle se sentait épuisée. Epuisée par les heures de travail. Epuisée par le stress de l'affaire. Epuisée par la situation avec Harm. Epuisée par la tension nerveuse de chacun de ses muscles. Epuisée par les souvenirs et les incertitudes qui l'empêchaient de dormir.

Elle avait pensé que tout ceci était fini. Qu'elle était enfin en paix. Depuis la naissance de Rachel, elle s'était interdite de vivre dans le passé. Elle s'était interdite de pleurer encore à cause de lui. Elle avait appris à vivre sans lui. La seule trace de l'existence de son passé avec Harm était les contes de fées qu'elle racontait à Rachel. Pour que sa fille connaisse tout de même son père, même si elle n'en aurait peut-être jamais conscience. Pour faire participer sa fille au lien qu'elle avait eu autrefois avec Harm. Pour croire qu'il n'y avait pas seulement eu les mauvais moments. Pour croire qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé une amitié qui avait existait et qui de nombreuses années l'avait aidée. Pour ne pas croire que ce sur quoi toute une période de sa vie s'était appuyée, n'était qu'utopie. Et elle s'en était bien sortie, elle en était fière. Elle avait réussi à ne plus penser à lui, à lui et la boisson, à lui et sa fureur, à lui et aux cauchemars. Et il avait fallu qu'il refasse surface pour que tout s'écroule à nouveau.

Les derniers jours ne l'avaient pas épargnée. Une fois passé le choc de l'annonce de son retour et les toutes premières retrouvailles, elle avait encore du faire face à ses démons intérieurs qu'il faisait renaître. Des pleurs étaient réapparus. Les souvenirs discrets d'une ancienne amitié avaient été balayés par ceux des coups et de l'alcool. Son équilibre était déstabilisé. Encore. Même si le travail en journée au JAG se passait convenablement, l'affaire avançant, les relations restant strictement professionnelles, l'efficacité de leur duo refaisant surface, elle se rendait compte une fois à la maison le soir, que ses muscles ne se détendaient pas de toute la journée. Le soir, ses batteries étaient déchargées, le soulagement la prenait par surprise, la tension accumulée depuis le matin s'évaporait. Elle passait la soirée avec sa fille, à jouer, à regarder la télé, à discuter, à lire, à inventer. Et quand l'heure pour Rachel d'aller se coucher arrivait, le lit de Mac l'appelait systématiquement à chaque fois.  
Exténuée.

Là, appuyée contre le chambranle de la chambre de Rachel, ses pensées étaient dirigées vers la fête qui venait de se dérouler, vers l'homme qu'elle avait évité toute la soirée. Elle avait été tétanisée quand elle l'avait vu entrer dans la maison. Pourquoi ? Parce que malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées entre eux, elle arrivait encore à sentir sa présence quand il arrivait, ainsi que ses yeux braqués sur elle. Parce qu'ils se retrouvaient dans un autre environnement que professionnel alors que c'est ce qu'elle se refusait depuis son retour. Parce que lui, l'homme qui l'avait trahie et blessée, le père qui avait rejeté sa fille, allait se retrouver dans la même maison que son ange.

Elle s'était enfuie, tout au long de la nuit, évitant ses conversations, évitant son regard, évitant son approche. Mais il l'avait rattrapée, une fois. Elle n'avait pas pu trouver d'excuse, elle n'avait pas pu s'échapper à temps. Sentir sa main se refermer sur son bras l'avait totalement retournée. Mais elle avait vite réagi. Elle avait rapidement chassé les images de ces mêmes mains la secouant, pour prendre un ton des plus froids et lui faire comprendre que jamais elle ne lui reparlerait en dehors du professionnel. Avait-il compris ? Elle l'espérait. Elle souhaitait simplement que l'affaire se finisse au plus vite et qu'il rentre chez lui. Elle souhaitait simplement qu'il disparaisse à nouveau pour la laisser revivre. Elle souhaitait simplement l'oublier pour retrouver son équilibre.

Revenant à la réalité par le chat qui se frottait contre ses jambes, Mac se sentit abattue. Elle observa son ange dormir calmement. Un sourire lui vint aux lèvres. Son soleil. Comment ferait-elle sans elle ? Elle était une petite fille merveilleuse, qui la comblait tellement ! Elle ne lui avait pas menti le jour de sa naissance. Elles étaient heureuses toutes les deux. Elle avait réussi. Mais son sourire disparut doucement. Espérons qu'elles le soient toujours. Que toute cette histoire ne retentisse pas sur le bonheur de son miracle. Ça, elle ne se le pardonnerait pas ! Elle ne lui pardonnerait pas !

Innocence. Elle paraissait si tranquille, loin des soucis qui se tramaient autour d'elle, loin d'imaginer qu'elle avait peut être vu son père ce soir, loin des démons qui s'en prenaient à sa mère. C'était dur pour Mac. Rentrer tous les soirs et faire comme si de rien n'était. Agir avec sa fille comme si tout était normal. La serrer dans ses bras et refouler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Elle était tellement désolée pour elle. Comment son père avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Comment avait-il pu priver une petite fille d'une figure paternelle ? Comment pouvait-il être dans la même ville et s'en foutre totalement ? Elle se sentait triste pour son ange. Triste qu'elle n'ait jamais connu les joies qu'apporte un papa, même si elle avait la plupart du temps pensé que c'était mieux ainsi, car au moins Harm ne la faisait pas souffrir. Et après tout, elle n'était pas malheureuse. Elle n'avait pas conscience de l'existence de son père. Elle ne savait pas qu'il se trouvait ici. Elle était chanceuse enfin de compte, Mac l'enviait. Au moins elle ne savait pas. Elle était protégée. Elle ne souffrait pas. Et c'est tout ce qu'il lui importait.

Elle avança sans bruit vers Rachel et se baissa à son niveau devant le lit. Pour l'observer de plus près, pour l'admirer encore. Elle était magnifique ! Un véritable petit ange aux allures d'une princesse orientale, comme l'appelait souvent l'Amiral qui était devenu un véritable papy pour elle. Elle passa délicatement la main dans ses cheveux, replaçant une mèche tombée sur son visage.

_ (Dans un murmure) Je t'aime mon ange !

Elle embrassa doucement Rachel sur le front avant de se lever et de se coucher doucement derrière elle, entourant sa fille de son bras afin de la serrer tendrement.

_ (Toute endormie) Maman, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
_ (Chuchotant) Est-ce que Maman peut dormir avec toi cette nuit ?  
_ Tu as fait un cauchemar ?  
_ Oui on peut dire ça.

La petite se retourna face à sa mère, les yeux ensommeillés, et passa son petit bras gauche autour d'elle.

_ C'est fini Maman, je suis là.  
_ (Resserrant son étreinte) Tu as raison, je ne crains rien avec toi. (L'embrassant à nouveau sur le front) Rendors-toi mon ange, fais de beaux rêves.  
_ Bonne nuit Maman.  
_ Bonne nuit Rachel.

Elles s'endormirent ainsi toutes les deux, bercées dans les bras l'une de l'autre, enfermées dans leur cocon. C'était leur monde, c'était leur vie, c'était leur bonheur. Elles étaient tout l'une pour l'autre. Liées à jamais. Complices à jamais. S'aimant à jamais. Deux vies qui n'en faisaient qu'une. Deux perles liées par un collier d'or blanc éternel.


	25. Chapter 25

Merci merci pour ta review!!!

voici la suite. alors je vais avoir quelques problèmes pour te poster la suite, car je déménage en cette fin de semaine (j'ai retrouvé du boulot) et je ne sais pas quand j'aurai le net à mon nouvel appart. au plus vite j'espère en tout cas, sinon je vais me sentir bien seule lol. alors vraiment désolée, d'autant que tu vas sûrement être frustrée à la fin de cette partie ... lol

à bientôt j'espère!!

JAG  
Mercredi 1600

L'affaire Atif avançait doucement, déconcertant les enquêteurs. Toutes les preuves qu'ils avaient vérifiées confirmaient à nouveau la culpabilité de l'accusé, mais pourtant tout était amené à controverse par les nouvelles preuves apportées par la défense. Les preuves se contredisaient, et malgré cela aucun doute ne semblait pouvoir se faire sur l'une d'entre elle. Perdus. C'était l'état dans lequel se trouvaient Mac, Harm, Bud, Sturgis et l'Amiral. Complètement désorientés ! Où se trouvait la vérité ? Qui mentait ? L'équipe était toujours persuadée de la culpabilité d'Atif, mais elle ne parvenait pas à contrecarrer la défense. Et même si celle-ci n'arrivait pas non plus à descendre les preuves de la partie adverse, l'avantage était dans son camp. Doute raisonnable. Suffisant pour classer le dossier en défaveur de l'armée des Etats-Unis.

Mac et l'Amiral avaient passé trois jours en Asie, à tenter de retrouver les témoins de l'affaire, des témoins confirmant qu'Atif avait bel et bien été Mohandese. Cela s'était relativement bien passé. Ils n'avaient pas eu de problèmes de sécurité, mais avaient eu du mal à retrouver des témoins, devant parcourir une bonne partie du pays à leur recherche. Ils en avaient trouvé quelques uns prêts à témoigner pour eux, mais en avaient perdu d'autres, refusant catégoriquement de parler à nouveau. Le frère d'Atif faisait-il pression sur eux encore à cette époque ? Certainement.

Mac était soulagée de rentrer chez elle. Etre loin de la maison, être dans un pays à risque, elle n'aimait pas ça. Plus maintenant. Plus alors qu'elle était responsable de quelqu'un, alors que l'attendait sa fille, alors qu'elle était Maman maintenant. Son ange lui avait terriblement manqué. C'était la première fois qu'elles avaient été séparées aussi longtemps. Plus d'une nuit. Mac s'était sentie perdue sans elle, tellement seule, versant quelques discrètes larmes la nuit dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Pour elle. Pour sa fille, qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Le farsi. Voila la raison. Cette langue qui l'avait tant de fois aidée au cours de ses missions, cette langue qui lui avait été si utile dans ces régions, cette fois-ci, l'avait séparée de son soleil, de son oxygène. Les journées étaient occupées par les recherches et les discussions avec l'Amiral, mais les nuits étaient devenues ses ennemies. Les nuits lui rappelaient combien elle aimait sa fille, combien elle lui manquait.

Elle était également soulagée de rentrer à cause des discussions. Celles de l'Amiral. Celles qu'il avait voulu entretenir avec elle, de manière directe ou non, et qu'elle avait détournées, de manière subtile ou non.

Flashback :

La dernière tentative.

Mac et AJ étaient dans la chambre d'hôtel de ce dernier à revoir l'affaire ensemble et discuter de leur parcours le lendemain. Mac était à ce moment-là concentrée à explorer une nouvelle fois le dossier, pour se l'imprégner et être sûre qu'ils n'oubliaient rien dans cette histoire. L'Amiral la regardait depuis quelques minutes, se demandant comment amorcer la conversation. La dernière fois, il lui avait demandé directement comment cela se passait avec Harm depuis son retour. Il avait bien vu la froideur dans leur rapport, il avait entendu toutes ces années les rumeurs qui couraient sur Harm et elle, et il ne savait pas trop où se trouvait la vérité. Curiosité. Envie d'aider.

_ (S'éclaircissant la voix) Euh… alors Mac, cela fait quoi de redevenir avocate pour quelques temps ?  
_ (Toujours plongée dans le dossier) Ça fait du bien j'avoue. Même si j'adore ce que je fais maintenant, replonger au cœur d'une enquête, interviewer les témoins, me torturer l'esprit pour démonter les preuves de la partie adverse, ça me manque un peu.  
_ Mais vous ne reviendrez en arrière pour rien au monde, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ (Levant les yeux quelques secondes sur lui, un sourire au bord des lèvres) Non AJ, pour rien au monde.

AJ acquiesça.

_ Je comprends.

Silence quelques minutes. Assez pour qu'elle se replonge dans l'affaire. Assez pour qu'il trouve comment amener le reste.

_ Et … retravailler avec votre ancien partenaire … ça ne vous a pas manqué ?

Mac s'arrêta brutalement de parcourir le dossier, mais garda sa tête penchée vers celui-ci. Un petit moment pour trouver quoi lui répondre. Pour lui faire comprendre. Pour qu'il arrête. Il ne parviendrait pas à ses fins.

Lui, l'observait. Il avait vu son changement d'humeur. Il avait vu son visage se raidir. Il attendait patiemment.

_ Non Monsieur. (Ancrant son regard dans le sien) Et avec tout le respect que je vous dois, arrêtez. Cela ne vous regarde pas.

Elle ne l'appelait plus souvent ainsi à présent. Monsieur. Impersonnel. Mais là, nécessité. Pour lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas à aller là.  
Ils se sondaient mutuellement. Savoir qui capitulerait le premier. Savoir qui était le plus têtu.

_ Bien.  
_ Bien. Maintenant, excusez-moi, je vais me coucher, il se fait tard et demain nous avons du chemin. Bonne nuit Monsieur.  
_ Bonne nuit Mac.

Elle sortit.  
Soupirs. Des deux côtés. Il n'avait pas réussi. Elle avait gagné.

Fin du flashback

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac était dans le bureau du Général avec l'Amiral et Sturgis. Compte-rendu de leur aventure en Asie. Elle avait laissé sa fille avec Jennifer. Harriet l'avait amenée au JAG quand elle avait su que Mac rentrait ce jour là. Elle savait que Rachel avait terriblement manqué à sa mère, et la réciproque était vraie. Alors elle avait voulu lui faire une surprise. Et elle était venue au JAG avec la petite. Mac avait été si heureuse ! Elle avait serré son ange dans ses bras, et lui avait murmuré à quel point elle lui avait manqué et l'aimait. Emotion. Puis Harriet était partie. Mac avait demandé au Général sa fin de journée afin de la passer avec Rachel et l'avait laissée aux soins de Jennifer le temps du débriefing avant de rentrer ensemble à la maison.

Harm avait passé la journée de lundi avec Bud à New York, rencontrant l'avocat de la partie adverse. Celui-ci avait semblé fortement décidé, ne se laissant pas intimider par le nombre de personnes travaillant à l'accusation, ni par leur expérience. Harm avait tout de même aperçu une ou deux fois des éclairs de doutes dans ses yeux, mais l'avocat s'était vite repris et avait redoublé sa détermination. Cet homme avait laissé une mauvaise impression à Harm et Bud. Ils n'arrivaient pas à expliquer pourquoi. Simplement leur intuition d'avocats. Il y avait quelque chose de louche sous cette histoire, ils en étaient sûrs.

Ils avaient continué à travailler sur l'affaire au JAG avec Sturgis les deux jours suivants, préparant doucement le début du procès pour la semaine d'après.  
Harm avait passé l'après-midi de ce mercredi dans la bibliothèque, ne sachant pas que Mac et l'Amiral étaient déjà rentrés, et revenait seulement sur le plateau du JAG, quand il aperçut sa nouvelle jeune amie au bureau d'un enseigne absent ce jour là.

_ Bonjour jeune demoiselle !

Rachel tourna sa tête vers la voix, un grand sourire apparaissant sur son visage. Puis elle descendit de sa chaise et se mit au garde-à-vous devant Harm.

_ Bonjour Monsieur !  
_ (Souriant) Repos jeune fille. Et appelez-moi Harm, c'est un ordre.  
_ A vos ordres !

Harm s'accroupit à son niveau.

_ Que fais-tu au JAG Rachel ?  
_ C'est Marraine qui m'a amenée. Pour faire une surprise à Maman !  
_ C'est gentil ça ! Mais dis-moi ta maman, elle travaille à cet étage ?  
_ Non.  
_ Alors que fais-tu ici ?  
_ Je l'attends. Jennifer me surveille, mais là elle a du aller chercher quelque chose.  
_ Tu connais Jennifer aussi ?  
_ Ben oui, c'est ma copine !  
_ (Souriant à la réplique) D'accord. (Se redressant et regardant le bureau devant eux) Alors qu'étais-tu en train de faire ?  
_ (Lui tirant la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise juste avant) Assis-toi je te montre.

Harm prit place et fut étonné quand Rachel s'approcha et tenta de monter sur ses genoux. Ne réagissant d'abord pas, il l'aida ensuite et l'installa sur lui face au bureau. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation, d'autant plus que la petite ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Elle, n'avait pas l'air préoccupée, comme si tout était naturel. Elle avait l'air d'avoir l'habitude de voir du monde autour d'elle, et bien qu'aux premiers abords elle semblait plutôt timide, elle allait facilement vers les gens et se sentait à l'aise. Et puis après tout, elle l'avait rencontré chez sa marraine, il n'était pas véritablement un étranger.

_ Je suis en train de dessiner. Là tu vois c'est mon chat et là c'est mon chien.  
_ Et la petite fille ici, c'est toi ?  
_ Oui je suis en train de jouer avec Réglisse et Olympia.  
_ Et le garçon là ?  
_ C'est mon cousin AJ. (Se tournant vers lui, se désintéressant de son dessin) Tu sais que lui il veut devenir un calamar quand il sera grand ?  
_ Oui je sais il me l'a dit.  
_ Il t'a dit qu'il veut être pilote ?  
_ Oui.  
_ Et ben moi il m'a dit qu'il m'emmènera voler quand il achètera un avion ! Et on ira tout haut tout haut dans les nuages ! Ça sera génial !  
_ (Rigolant) Oui tu as raison, c'est génial.  
_ (Se retournant un peu sur ses genoux pour se mettre un peu plus face à lui) Tu as déjà volé ?

Puis quelque chose attira son regard. Ses yeux les fixèrent. Hypnotisée. Sa petite main se leva et caressa délicatement les ailes dorées.

_ (Toujours le regard sur l'insigne) Tu es pilote ?  
_ Oui. Enfin, je l'étais avant.  
_ (Relevant les yeux vers son visage) Et plus maintenant ?  
_ Non.  
_ Pourquoi ?  
_ J'ai eu des problèmes aux yeux, alors j'ai du arrêter de voler.  
_ Ça te manque ?  
_ Plus maintenant. Je fais un autre métier que j'aime. Et puis j'ai un petit avion à moi, alors quand j'ai envie de voler, je peux le faire.  
_ Wouah t'as un avion ?! La chance !  
_ (Riant devant l'expression de Rachel) Oui c'est vrai, j'ai de la chance.

Le regard de la jeune fille fut attiré dans une autre direction. Harm n'eut pas le temps de le remarquer que déjà elle descendait de ses genoux.

_ (Avec un grand sourire) Maman !


	26. Chapter 26

Hey voici la suite, assez longue en plus!! a la semaine prochaine! bonne lecture!!

_ (Avec un grand sourire) Maman !

Rachel courut vers sa mère, qui se trouvait à quelques mètres, complètement paralysée. Elle se trouvait là depuis deux minutes déjà, à fixer la scène qu'elle avait devant ses yeux. Que se passait-il ? Rachel, sa fille, celle qui était toute sa vie, celle qu'elle avait élevée seule, celle pour qui elle avait du trouver un équilibre pour qu'elle grandisse heureuse sans papa, se trouvait sur les genoux de son père biologique. Qu'était-il en train de se passer ? Comment était-ce arrivé ? D'où se connaissaient-ils ? Car à en croire leurs échanges, ils n'étaient pas totalement étrangers l'un pour l'autre.

Elle réagit comme un automate quand elle reçut sa fille dans ses jambes. Ses mains allèrent à la rencontre du visage de Rachel et caressèrent d'un air absent ses cheveux, l'esprit et les yeux concentrés sur Harm. Elle n'en revenait pas.

Lui avait suivi du regard le parcours de Rachel. Curieux de mettre enfin un visage sur la mère de sa nouvelle amie. Et c'est là qu'il l'avait vue. Il n'avait pas tout de suite compris. Son esprit n'avait tout d'abord pas voulu faire la relation entre le « Maman » crié par la petite et son ancienne partenaire. Mais tout doucement, il avait réalisé. Tout doucement, il avait compris. Abasourdi. Il resta là, sur la chaise, pendant de longues secondes, à observer la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Mac et son enfant.

Rachel, sa fille ! Cette petite perle, avec qui il avait eu rapidement des échanges chaleureux et amusants, était en fait l'enfant de la femme qu'il avait perdue. Comment n'avait-il pas fait le lien avant ? Comment n'avait-il pu remarquer la ressemblance ? C'était si frappant, maintenant qu'il les voyait l'une à côté de l'autre ! Seule la couleur des yeux changeait. Bleus. Comment n'avait-il pas su ?! Il y avait eu tellement d'indices, de signes, d'évidences ! Il aurait du le remarquer. Il aurait du le sentir !

_ (La tête levée vers le visage de sa mère, les bras enlaçant toujours ses jambes) Maman, c'est mon nouveau copain, Harm !

Retour à la réalité. Pour tous les deux.

_ (Baissant enfin la tête vers sa fille) Euh… Oui ma chérie… Maman le connaît.  
_ (Toujours sous le coup de la surprise) Rachel est votre fille ?!  
_ (Le regardant avec méfiance, froide) … Oui.  
_ (Dans le même état qu'avant) Vous avez une fille ?!

Là ça en était trop. Mac écarquilla les yeux.

_ Vous n'êtes pas croyable ! (Baissant à nouveau le regard vers Rachel) Viens mon ange, on rentre.

Harm ne réagissait toujours pas. Sous le choc, toujours. Jusqu'au moment où il réalisa qu'elles partaient.

_ Mac !

Mais il resta là, il ne bougea pas, comme collé au sol. Que devait-il faire maintenant ?  
Il remarqua enfin Sturgis, qui secouait la tête de consternation. Il accompagnait Mac sur le plateau lorsqu'elle s'était soudainement arrêtée, stupéfaite de voir sa fille sur les genoux d'Harm. Il avait suivi la scène depuis le début et était ébahi par la réaction de son ami retrouvé. Car lui savait. Même si tout le monde se posait des questions, lui était le seul à réellement savoir.

Flashback :

Plus de cinq ans auparavant

Sturgis était venu chercher Mac et Rachel pour les accompagner à leur appartement. Elles avaient enfin été libérées, les problèmes durant l'accouchement ayant prolongé leur séjour à l'hôpital par rapport à la normale.  
Mac était dos à lui, en train de rassembler leurs affaires dans un sac quand il osa poser la question, malgré le fait qu'il lui avait donné son accord, tout comme les autres, pour ne jamais aborder le sujet. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait pas résister. Il avait des doutes quand à l'identité du père, et son échange avec Mac confirma ce qu'il pensait.

_ (Doucement, pour ne pas la braquer) Est-ce que vous le lui avez dit ?

Sur le coup, Mac s'arrêta de s'affairer, surprise et gênée par la question. Tous deux savaient de qui il parlait. Evidence. Il n'avait pas besoin de prononcer son nom, il préférait ne pas la heurter davantage, comprenant que le sujet était délicat. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, n'étant pas sûre de vouloir aborder la question. Mais après quelques longues secondes, elle dit sur le même ton que lui, toujours de dos :

_ Oui.

Et elle reprit son rangement. Il laissa également quelques minutes de silence avant de continuer, sur le même ton :

_ Et ?  
_ Et il n'est pas là.

Sturgis acquiesça silencieusement. Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus. Tout était dit. Tout était compris. Le sujet ne fût plus jamais abordé, par personne.

Fin de flashback.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harm fixa Sturgis quelques minutes, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son ami.

_ (Perdu) Quoi ?!  
_ Rien. Je me demandais juste quand tu allais arrêter de jouer au con.  
_ (Surpris) Quoi ?  
_ Je sais que c'est votre vie et que je n'ai pas à m'en mêler. Tu as fait un choix, et en tant qu'ami je me dois de le respecter même si je ne l'aime pas. Mais il serait vraiment temps que tu te comportes en adulte et que, même si tu as choisi de ne pas la reconnaître, tu évites de faire comme si tu ne connaissais pas l'existence de ta fille devant sa mère !  
_ (Ne comprenant pas tout de suite) Quoi ?

Temps pour réaliser.

_ Sturgis !

Mais celui-ci était déjà parti, énervé par la conduite d'Harm.

Que venait-il d'entendre ? Que venait de lui dire Sturgis ?  
Et il comprit véritablement. Choc. Oh mon dieu !  
Vite, il fallait qu'il la rattrape !

Il courut à travers les escaliers du JAG comme si sa vie en dépendait, et se retrouva sur les marches du bâtiment.

_ MAC !

Il l'avait aperçue approchant sa voiture. Elle l'avait entendu, mais continuait à avancer avec Rachel. Il courut la rejoindre et arriva à sa hauteur quand elle ouvrait son véhicule.

_ Mac !  
_ Monte mon ange et mets ta ceinture.  
_ Est-ce que c'est vrai ?  
_ Harm je n'ai vraiment pas envie de vous parler, surtout pas maintenant et ici. Je veux rentrer à la maison et passer un peu de temps avec ma fille !

Mac ouvrit la portière et s'installa dans sa voiture, mais Harm ne voyait pas ça de la même manière. Il retint la porte alors qu'elle voulut la fermer et dit :

_ (Montant le ton) Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Est-ce que Rachel est ma fille ?

Mac ressortit de la voiture en furie et claqua la portière avant de lui faire face.

_ Vous n'avez pas le droit Harm ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me faire une scène ici et maintenant, devant ma fille en plus, pour une chose dont VOUS êtes le seul fautif !  
_ Dont JE suis le fautif ! Vous vous foutez de moi c'est ça !  
_ Ah parce que ce serait de MA faute !  
_ Et comment ça pourrait être de la mienne ?!  
_ Non mais je rêve là ! Ce serait de ma faute si vous n'avez pas donné signe de vie depuis presque six ans ! Ce serait de ma faute si vous m'avez écartée de votre vie !  
_ Vous n'aviez pas l'air d'avoir envie de garder contact non plus à ce que je sache !  
_ (Abasourdie) Parce que j'aurais du ?! VOUS êtes parti ! VOUS vous êtes conduit comme un salaud ! VOUS n'avez pas voulu de mon aide ! VOUS m'avez évincée de votre vie ! Et… (Les larmes montant aux yeux, la voix un peu moins assurée) VOUS m'avez frappée ! Alors c'est moi qui aurait du venir vers vous ?! Vous croyiez que j'aurais du vous appeler, et vous dire je vous pardonne, je vous en supplie revenez, soyez le père de ma fille et soyons heureux !  
_ Vous saviez à quel point je voulais cette enfant ! On en avait déjà parlé ! Vous saviez que c'était un de mes rêves !  
_ Vous n'aviez qu'à prendre vos responsabilités ! Je n'y peux rien si vous avez préféré rester loin de nous. Avant vous n'en vouliez pas autant que vous le dites maintenant ! C'est facile de revenir après tout ce temps !  
_ Peut-être que si vous m'aviez communiqué toutes les informations, je serais revenu plus tôt !  
_ Et quelles informations j'aurais pu vous donner encore ?! Je pensais avoir tout dit ! Je pensais avoir été claire !  
_ Apparemment non !  
_ (Dépitée) Vous êtes incroyable ! Après tout ce qui est arrivé, vous arrivez encore à me le mettre sur le dos ! Vous n'avez vraiment aucune gêne !  
_ Je suis son père ! J'aurais du être là ! J'aurais du être auprès de ma fille ! J'aurais du la voir grandir !  
_ Oui, vous auriez du ! Fallait y penser avant !  
_ Vous auriez du me laisser une chance !

Mac secoua la tête. Elle en avait assez.

_ Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi Harm ! Vous croyiez que j'avais envie de vous voir autour de moi après ce que vous aviez fait ! Vous croyiez que je voulais que vous fassiez partie de nos vies après ce qu'il s'était passé ? Vous étiez devenu un monstre ! Vous croyez vraiment que j'avais envie de vous dans sa vie après vous avoir vu crier sur un enfant ! Que je voulais qu'un alcoolique s'occupe de ma fille ? Vous plus que quiconque savez qu'il était hors de question pour moi qu'elle subisse mon enfance !

Elle rouvrit la portière et s'installa au volant de sa voiture.

_ Et pourtant, malgré tout ça, je l'ai fait ! Je vous l'ai écrit ! Je vous ai laissé une chance ! Une seule et unique ! Mais vous ne l'avez pas saisie ! Vous avez fait votre choix il y a plus de cinq ans en ne répondant pas au mail ! Alors arrêtez de jouer l'hypocrite et de dire que c'est de ma faute ! C'est trop facile ! Assumez vos choix !

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, trop choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Elle venait de démarrer en trompe.

Mac roulait. Où elle ne savait pas. Elle n'y pensait pas. Elle était perdue, furieuse, triste. Comment avait-il osé ? Comme s'il n'en avait pas assez fait par le passé ! Il arrivait encore à la blesser. Alors qu'ils n'avaient plus de contact depuis bien longtemps. Alors qu'elle l'avait banni de sa vie, de ses rêves, de ses peurs. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Il avait tellement changé ! Il s'était tellement éloigné de l'homme qu'elle avait connu ! De l'homme qui avait été son meilleur ami ! De l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse !

Ce fut les sanglots de sa fille qui la ramenèrent à la réalité et qui lui firent se rendre compte que des larmes coulaient également sur ses joues. Avec leurs cris, ils en avaient oublié Rachel. Elle avait passé tout le temps de la dispute collée contre la vitre arrière, les suppliant d'arrêter, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, de voir les deux adultes, sa maman et son copain, se déchirer. De voir sa maman si énervée. De voir sa maman crier. Mac se sentait mal. Rachel n'aurait jamais du assister à cette scène. Satané Rabb !  
Elle arrêta la voiture sur le bas-côté de la route, et s'installa à l'arrière, afin de prendre son enfant dans ses bras et la bercer.

_ Pardon mon ange. Je suis désolée. Ça n'arrivera plus, je te le promets. Je t'aime. Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime Rachel !

Harm était là. Toujours sur le parking du JAG, le regard perdu dans la direction où Mac et Rachel venaient de partir. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Tant de moments volés ! Tant de moments manqués ! Tant de moments gâchés ! A cause d'une seule mission, toute sa vie était devenue un cauchemar. Et il venait de se rendre compte de sa profondeur.  
Dévastation. Larmes.  
Le mail. Ce stupide mail. Celui qui était toujours dans sa boite de réception. Celui qui était là pour le narguer à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait sa boite. Celui qui était le rappel de l'enfer. Le mail qu'il s'était toujours interdit d'ouvrir. Sa punition.

à suivre...


	27. Chapter 27

dsl pour le retard. voila la suite, et une autre semaine prochaine, peut-être avant je sais pas trop. Je n'ai toujours pas le net chez moi et je ne l'aurais pas avant un moment. bye. bonne lecture!!!

Harm était retourné au JAG en courant, voulant voir de ses propres yeux ce qu'elle avait écrit, voulant voir lui-même sa stupidité. Et il l'avait lu. Oh mon dieu ! Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Avoir un enfant et ne pas le savoir ! Avoir une fille et manquer sa vie ! Dévastation.

Il avait marché un bon moment, errant dans les rues, totalement perdu dans son monde. Le temps de comprendre. Le temps de réaliser. Le temps d'imaginer. Le temps de se torturer. Il avait une fille ! Il avait un enfant avec Mac ! Comment était-ce possible ?  
Il devait réfléchir. Il devait prendre des décisions. Il devait faire des choix.  
Soudainement, il avait sorti son téléphone portable de sa poche et cherché un numéro dans son répertoire.

_ Sturgis, c'est moi. Donne-moi l'adresse de Mac s'il te plait.

Il se retrouva ainsi devant leur maison. Tout était noir, seul un feu semblait crépiter dans la cheminée du salon, prouvant que la maîtresse de maison n'était pas encore couchée. Il frappa doucement à la porte. Il ne voulait pas réveiller Rachel qui devait dormir à cette heure là. Personne ne répondit. Il recommença deux fois, mais toujours aucune réponse. Il enclencha la porte, mais comme il s'y attendait elle était verrouillée. Il fit le tour de la maison alors, espérant que la porte donnant sur le jardin n'avait pas encore été fermée à clef, espérant l'apercevoir à travers une porte fenêtre, espérant qu'elle l'aperçoive de l'intérieur.  
Ce fut là qu'il la vit. Seule, à réfléchir, assise sur les deux marches de la terrasse donnant sur le jardin. Qu'elle était belle sous la lumière de la lune !

Il s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle ne dit rien. Il prit ça pour un bon signe. Elle était calmée.  
Ils restèrent là, pendant plus d'un quart d'heure, sans qu'aucun ne dise un mot, sans qu'aucun ne fasse un mouvement, chacun regardant l'horizon sombre. Ce fut Harm qui trancha le silence de la nuit, les yeux toujours perdus au loin.

_ (D'un ton calme) Je n'ai jamais lu ton mail. Je ne l'ai jamais ouvert. Il est toujours resté là, dans ma boite de réception, à me narguer. A me rappeler ma punition. A partir du moment où j'ai décidé de disparaître, pour te laisser vivre tranquillement, pour me punir, je me suis interdit d'avoir le moindre contact avec toi et mon ancienne vie. Je n'en avais pas le droit. Je ne le méritais pas. Et tu ne le méritais pas.

Elle écoutait attentivement. Les yeux fermés, réalisant, acceptant la vérité, les larmes menaçant de couler. Elle avait mal. Pour lui. Pour elle. Pour Rachel.

Le silence les enveloppa encore pour de nombreuses minutes. Chacun dans ses pensées, le regard toujours perdu au loin.

_ C'est pour elle que tu es finalement devenue juge ? Pour ne plus avoir à partir sur le terrain ?  
_ Oui.

Il acquiesça. Il comprenait. Enfin.

_ Je vais demander à revenir au JAG. Si ce n'est pas accepté, ou si toi, tu ne le souhaites pas, je démissionnerai. (Tournant le regard vers elle) Je veux faire partie de sa vie Mac.

Celle-ci acquiesça. Elle le savait déjà, elle s'en était doutée. Elle comprenait.

_ Elle ne sait pas que tu existes. … Je lui parlerai. Demain.  
_ Merci.  
_ (Ancrant ses yeux dans les siens, afin de bien lui faire passer le message) Je sais que d'un point de vue légal, tu as des droits. Mais si ça ne se passe pas bien avec Rachel, si elle ne t'accepte pas, si elle n'est pas heureuse, je ne veux pas que tu reviennes. Seul son bonheur m'importe. Si tu insistes, si tu vas au tribunal, je te détruirai.

Elle le regardait intensément, telle une louve qui veut protéger son petit et qui guette le danger.

_ Bien sûr Mac. Je veux également le bonheur de Rachel. Je m'effacerai si elle ne supporte pas la situation.  
_ Et si tu lèves une seule fois la main sur elle, ou si j'apprends que tu bois encore, tu ne la reverras plus jamais.

Ça l'atteignait en plein cœur qu'elle puisse penser à ça, mais il la comprenait. Elle voulait simplement protéger sa fille. Elle avait raison.

_ Je ne bois plus Mac, depuis longtemps. Et jamais je ne la frapperai. Tu le sais bien.

Elle ne répondit pas. Car non, elle ne le savait pas, elle n'était pas sûre. Bien sûr, le Harm qu'elle avait eu comme ami ne le ferait jamais. Mais elle ne le connaissait plus. Depuis longtemps.  
Elle le sonda quelques longues secondes pour s'assurer qu'il était sincère et qu'il avait compris, puis elle tourna à nouveau le regard vers l'horizon.

_ Viens vendredi soir. Elle n'a pas école samedi, elle se couchera un peu plus tard du coup. Tu pourras la voir plus longtemps.  
_ (La regardant, ému) Merci Mac.

_ (La regardant à nouveau) Mac, je voudrais m'…  
_ (Les yeux toujours vers l'horizon) Non. Je ne veux ni excuse ni explication, ça ne servirait à rien. Ça ne changerait rien. Sois un bon père pour Rachel, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Pour elle, nous agirons en adultes responsables, nous laisserons nos différents de côté, pour qu'elle grandisse en paix et qu'elle ne voit pas ses parents se déchirer. Mais ne t'attends à rien de plus. Je ne pense pas être capable de te redonner mon amitié un jour.

Sur ce, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la maison. Il avait mal, ces paroles et ce qu'elles entraînaient étaient durs. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Tout ça était à cause de lui. De sa faute à lui !

Père. Papa. Il était en train de devenir Papa ! Le rôle qui lui avait tant manqué dans son enfance, le rôle qu'il avait tant rêvé jouer un jour !  
Finalement il avait tenu sa promesse. Il en était heureux, tellement ! Car en plus de son rêve à lui, c'était celui de Mac qu'il avait également réalisé ! Il lui avait donné une fille, il lui avait fait don d'une vie, alors que la médecine était sceptique, alors que le corps de Mac était réticent. Ils avaient gagné. Elle avait gagné !

Les prochains mois n'allaient pas être faciles, il s'en doutait. Bien sûr, il fallait que Rachel l'accepte comme Papa, ce qui ne se ferait pas du jour au lendemain. Mais le plus dur serait de convaincre Mac, de regagner sa confiance, de la persuader que le Harm qu'elle avait connu il y longtemps était là, et que le monstre avait complètement disparu. Il y arriverait, il se le promit. Cela prendrait le temps que ça prendrait, des semaines, des mois, des années, mais il y arriverait ! Il redeviendrait son ami, même si pour l'instant elle ne le voulait pas. Il serait son ami, et peut-être plus, un jour. Les rêves ont toujours aidé à vivre, et comme Rachel lui avait dit une fois, paroles de sa maman, quand on veut quelque chose, on peut l'avoir. Alors il l'aurait, sa famille. Avec sa fille. Avec la femme de sa vie, même s'ils ne restaient qu'amis. Ce serait à vie. Il s'en fit la promesse, et il avait l'habitude de tenir celles qu'il faisait. Il l'aurait sa famille !


	28. Chapter 28

Un merci énorme pour ton comm!!!! ça m'a vraiment touché de voir à quel point ça t'avait touché!!

voici la suite! bonne lecture!

Maison de Mac  
Le lendemain soir 1930

Cela faisait près d'un quart d'heure que Mac était là, appuyée contre l'encadrement de porte de la chambre de Rachel, à l'observer. Elle ne savait comment faire, comment lui dire, comment commencer. Comment expliquer à une enfant de cinq ans des histoires d'adultes ? Comment lui expliquer des choses qui sont déjà compliquées pour les grands ? Comment lui annoncer du jour au lendemain qu'elle a un Papa comme tous ses copains, après lui avoir dit le contraire toute sa vie ? Mac avait toujours su qu'un jour ou l'autre elle devrait lui donner de plus grandes explications quand à l'absence d'un père. Elle s'était déjà imaginée des centaines de fois la scène, avait échafaudé des centaines de scénarii différents, autant quant aux explications qu'à la réaction de Rachel, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé que LA discussion arriverait si tôt, alors que sa fille n'avait même pas encore atteint l'école primaire ! Mais elle y était déjà, et tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé jusque là ne l'aiderait pas.

_ Alors, tu t'amuses bien avec tes petites copines ?

Rachel était installée sur le sol, entourée de trois poupées et de différents habits éparpillés autour d'elle, totalement plongée dans son jeu. Elle tourna la tête vers le son de la voix et vit sa mère entrer dans sa chambre.

_ Ouais, je suis en train de choisir quelle robe je leur mets pour le bal !  
_ Quel bal ?  
_ Ben demain, avec Nicky, on fait un bal dans sa chambre avec nos poupées. Marraine a même dit qu'on pouvait mettre de la musique !  
_ Eh ben dis donc quel programme !  
_ (Grand sourire) Ouais, on va bien s'amuser !

Mac sourit devant l'enthousiasme de sa fille. Elle adorait la voir ainsi, si pleine de vie, si heureuse. Elle s'assit sur le lit de Rachel et prit un air plus sérieux.

_ Rachel, tu peux venir t'asseoir à côté de moi cinq minutes, il faudrait que je te parle.  
_ D'accord.

Rachel se leva et monta à côté de sa mère, une poupée dans les mains.

_ (Regardant sa mère) Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
_ (Doucement) Je voudrais te parler de ton nouveau copain Harm.

Rachel se renfrogna, baissa la tête et serra sa poupée dans ses bras.

_ C'est plus mon copain. Je lui cause plus.  
_ Pourtant, quand je vous ai vu au JAG ensemble, tu avais l'air de bien t'entendre avec lui.  
_ Ben maintenant je l'aime plus. Il est méchant.

Mac se doutait bien d'où venait ce sentiment. Après être rentrée la veille au soir, elle avait attendu que Rachel lui en parle d'elle-même, mais rien n'était encore venu.

_ Rachel, regarde-moi s'il te plait.

La petite fille tourna timidement la tête vers sa mère, les yeux brillants.

_ Ce qu'il s'est passé hier sur le parking du JAG, ce que tu as vu, ça n'arrivera plus. Nous n'aurions jamais dû nous disputer devant toi. Mais c'est fini maintenant.  
_ Il a crié sur toi ! Et il t'a fait pleurer, et crier toi aussi ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu crier comme ça ! Il est méchant !  
_ Non mon ange, il n'est pas méchant. On a juste eu un malentendu, on était fâchés et c'est pour ça qu'on s'est énervés.  
_ Ce n'est pas une raison pour crier sur toi ! Et… c'est quoi un malentendu ?  
_ Un malentendu ? Euh… c'est quand deux personnes ne se comprennent pas, quand elles croient certaines choses mais qu'elles se trompent. Et du coup ça créé des problèmes et des disputes.  
_ (Prenant un air boudeur) Et ben ce n'est quand même pas une raison pour crier comme ça !

Voyant que cet épisode avait vraiment marqué sa fille, Mac essaya une autre approche.

_ Tu sais, je l'ai connu il y a très longtemps, avant que tu sois née. Il était mon meilleur ami, je le connaissais bien. Et s'il a été mon meilleur ami, c'est parce qu'il devait être gentil tu ne crois pas ?  
_ (Haussant les épaules, avec toujours le même air) Peut être… mais c'est quoi un meilleur ami ?  
_ (Souriant) C'est comme toi et Nicky. Nicky est la copine que tu préfères, pas vrai ?

Rachel acquiesça de la tête.

_ C'est la copine à qui tu racontes tout, même certains secrets. C'est quelqu'un que tu aimes beaucoup, et qui est toujours là pour toi. C'est une personne avec qui tu rigoles, avec qui tu passes beaucoup de temps et avec qui tu te sens bien. C'est ça un ou une meilleur ami. Et bien pour moi cette personne c'était Harm.  
_ (Contrariée) Oui mais… Nicky c'est une fille ! Et Harm c'est un garçon ! Je croyais que les garçons ça pouvait être que des chéris !

Mac rigola à la réplique de Rachel avant de reprendre plus sérieusement.

_ Oui, et bien, Harm a été mon chéri aussi une fois.  
_ C'est vrai ?  
_ Oui, et c'est grâce à lui que tu es là. Il m'a fait le plus beau des cadeaux !  
_ (Fronçant le nez) Comment ça ?  
_ (Lui tendant les bras) Viens là.

Rachel grimpa sur les genoux de sa maman et se mit face à elle. Ainsi Mac pouvait lui parler droit dans les yeux.

_ (D'un ton doux) Mon ange… C'est lui qui a mit la petite graine en moi pour que tu grandisses dans mon ventre, comme tu l'as vu sur les photos… Harm est ton Papa.

Rachel mit quelques secondes pour comprendre ce que sa mère était en train de lui dire.

_ (D'une petite voix) Mais… je croyais que je n'avais pas de Papa ?!  
_ Je sais mon ange, c'est … c'est un peu compliqué. Ce sont des histoires de grandes personnes. Mais c'est vrai, il est vraiment ton Papa. Et il veut te connaître, il veut te voir grandir, il veut vivre auprès de toi.  
_ (Secouant la tête, l'air paniqué, les larmes coulant doucement) Je ne veux pas de Papa ! On est bien toutes les deux avec Olympia et Réglisse ! On n'a pas besoin d'un papa avec nous ! Je veux juste rester avec toi ! Je ne veux pas que tu ais encore un malentendu, je ne veux pas que tu cries encore ! Je ne veux pas avoir un malentendu et qu'il crie sur moi ! Je ne veux pas…

à suivre...


	29. Chapter 29

Merci énorme pour ton comm!!!!! ça me fait tellement plaisir de lire tes feedbacks!!

voila la suite, biz.

_ (Rapprochant sa fille d'elle, la serrant de toutes ses forces, les yeux brillants de larmes retenues) Chut calme-toi mon ange. Calme-toi. Chut. Tout va bien. Tout va bien.

Elles restèrent là, toutes les deux enveloppées dans les bras de l'autre, le nez de Mac dans les cheveux de sa fille, la tête de Rachel contre la poitrine de sa mère, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

_ (Murmurant dans son oreille) Tout ira bien mon ange, ne t'en fais pas. On sera toujours toutes les deux ensembles, ça ne changera pas ! Tu vas juste avoir un Papa en plus. Tu verras, ce sera génial !

Rachel se calmait doucement, rassurée par l'étreinte de sa maman, par son odeur, par les battements de son cœur. Ses larmes se tarissaient, la respiration ralentissait, les tremblements nerveux disparaissaient.

_ (Le nez toujours contre la poitrine de Mac, d'une petite voix) Tu crois qu'il me criera dessus aussi si j'ai un malentendu ?

Mac sourit à l'erreur de sa fille.

_ Non, j'en suis certaine. Il ne te criera jamais dessus comme ça. Rachel, ce qui s'est passé au JAG était exceptionnel, ça n'arrivera plus jamais, je te le promets !  
_ (Toujours sur le même ton) Tu ne crieras plus comme ça toi non plus alors ?  
_ Non, plus jamais.

Le silence se fit pendant quelques minutes, un silence réfléchi. Chacune était perdue dans ses pensées, toujours serrée par les bras tendres de l'autre.

_ J'ai peur Maman.  
_ Il ne faut pas. Je serai avec toi. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Tu vas pouvoir avoir un papa comme tous tes copains. Tu vas pouvoir jouer avec lui, aller promener la chienne avec lui, lui raconter toutes les blagues que tu voudras… Harm est gentil, et il adore les enfants. Tu pourras demander à AJ demain, Harm est son parrain.  
_ (Etonnée) C'est vrai ?  
_ Oui. Ils étaient très proches ! (Resserrant l'étreinte pour bien lui monter qu'elle ne la laissera pas tomber) Et puis, tu sais, si ça ne se passe pas bien, si tu n'es pas heureuse, si tu ne veux pas qu'il reste auprès de toi, tu as juste à venir me le dire et tout ça s'arrêtera.  
_ Promis ?  
_ Promis. Mais je veux au moins que tu essaies. Donne-lui une chance. Tu verras, ça peut être super d'avoir un papa !

Silence encore. Mac déposa un baiser sur la chevelure de sa fille puis reposa sa tête contre la petite afin de continuer leur câlin. Elle espérait vraiment ne pas être en train de mentir à sa fille. Harm disait avoir changé. Le temps qu'elle avait passé avec lui au travail ne l'avait pas infirmé. Pourvu que ce soit vrai ! Elle ne se pardonnerait jamais de l'avoir laissé entrer dans sa vie s'il la faisait souffrir d'une manière ou d'une autre !

_ Pourquoi je n'ai pas eu de Papa avant ?

Mac souffla silencieusement. La question tant redoutée. De plus, elle-même ne connaissait pas l'histoire entière !

_ Il… Il est parti il y a très longtemps, avant même que je sache que tu étais dans mon ventre. Alors il n'a jamais su que tu étais là.  
_ Pourquoi il est parti ?  
_ Et bien… parce qu'on s'était disputés.  
_ Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés ?

Y-a-t-il plus curieux qu'un enfant ?

_ Euh… parce que… parce qu'il avait fait une bêtise.  
_ Il a fait quoi comme bêtise ?  
_ Ça mon ange, c'est quelque chose que je vais garder entre Harm et moi. Tu n'aimes pas quand je raconte tes bêtises aux autres n'est-ce pas ?  
_ (Murmurant) Non.  
_ Pour Harm c'est pareil.  
_ (Sur le même ton) D'accord.

_ Est-ce qu'il va venir habiter avec nous ?  
_ Non. Pour l'instant je pense qu'il va retourner chez lui et demander à son patron s'il peut déménager ici pour être plus près de toi. Après, il ira sans doute dans un appartement pas très loin.  
_ Je croyais que les papas et les mamans ils habitaient ensemble ?  
_ Et bien, pas toujours. Parfois ça arrive qu'ils habitent dans des maisons différentes. On sera un peu une famille exceptionnelle.

_ Il habite où là Harm ?  
_ Oh, à l'autre bout du monde mon ange !  
_ C'est loin comment l'autre bout du monde ?  
_ C'est très très loin !

Rachel se redressa pour regarder sa mère, une étincelle de curiosité dans les yeux.

_ Plus loin que chez Parrain et Marraine ?  
_ Oui.  
_ Plus loin que chez la maison de vacances de Papy ?  
_ (Souriant) Oui.  
_ Plus loin que chez la mamie à Chloé ?  
_ (Souriant de plus belle) Oui !  
_ Ouah, alors c'est vraiment loin !

Rachel se réinstalla au creux des bras de sa maman, tandis que Mac riait suite à l'expression de sa fille.  
Puis après un moment encore de tendresse :

_ (D'une voix timide) Je dois l'appeler Papa ?  
_ Tu n'es pas obligée si tu ne le veux pas. Harm comprendra. Il sait très bien que ce n'est pas facile de se retrouver avec un papa du jour au lendemain.

Etreinte encore. Tendresse encore. Réflexion encore.  
Mac aussi avait peur. Que cela ne se passe pas bien, que sa fille en souffre, ou au contraire que cela se passe bien et qu'elles perdent de la complicité qu'elles avaient entre elles. Bien sûr que ses relations avec sa fille allaient changer suite à l'entrée de Harm dans sa vie, bien sûr que le temps à passer ensemble et leur connivence en seraient touchés. Mais c'était pour le bonheur de sa fille. On pouvait être parfaitement heureux en n'ayant qu'un seul parent, la preuve en était depuis la naissance de Rachel. Mais pouvoir grandir auprès des deux était une chance qu'il ne fallait pas refuser. Et elle ne la refuserait pas à sa fille. Même si elle devait y perdre un peu de complicité, même si elle devait la partager, même si elle devait perdre un peu de soi. Sa fille d'abord, toujours.

_ Est-ce qu'il me grondera comme Parain il fait avec Nicky ?  
_ Si tu fais des bêtises et que tu le mérites, oui.

...

_ Est-ce qu'il me fera des câlins comme Parrain en fait à Nicky?  
_ Si toi tu veux oui. Lui je suis certaine qu'il a envie de te serrer dans ses bras.

...

_ Est-ce qu'il m'aidera à apprendre à lire comme tu fais ?  
_ Je suis sûre qu'il le fera.

...

_ Tu crois qu'il aimera Réglisse et Olympia ?  
_ (Souriant) Il va les adorer !

...

_ Tu crois qu'il regardera avec moi ma cassette Bob L'Eponge ?  
_ (Riant) Oui bien sûr.

Rachel resserra l'étreinte autour de sa mère. Mac comprit que sa fille avait besoin de sentir qu'elle serait toujours là, avec elle, la protégeant, l'aidant, la soutenant. Alors elle aussi resserra ses bras autour de la petite et enfouit son visage dans son cou pour lui déposer un bisou.

_ Je t'aime Rachel. Ça ne changera jamais.  
_ Je t'aime aussi Maman.

Le temps paraissait suspendu. Rachel se sentait si bien dans l'étreinte protectrice de sa maman, et Mac choyait un tel moment, où elles étaient toutes les deux, ensemble. Plus unies que jamais, plus complices que jamais, plus aimées que jamais.

Rachel s'écarta afin de mettre son visage à la même hauteur que celui de sa mère, et demanda timidement :

_ Alors… tu penses vraiment que ça peut être bien d'avoir un Papa avec nous ?

Mac offrit un sourire réconfortant à son ange.

_ Oui, j'en suis persuadée.

Rachel acquiesça doucement et baissa la tête.

_ (Doucement) Alors, tu me promets d'essayer ?

La petite releva son visage vers celui de Mac.

_ Oui. Je vais essayer.


	30. Chapter 30

bienvenue!!!!!! contente que ma fic te plaise! je sais que c'est super long, j'avoue que je ne pensais pas qu'elle le serait autant, mais bon voila...

je vous souhaite alors à toute deux une bonne lecture (en plus elle est longue cette partie!!!!). biz!!

Maison de Mac  
Vendredi 1930

Mac ouvrit la porte d'entrée et se retrouva face à Harm.

_ (Gêné et nerveux) Bonsoir.  
_ Bonsoir.

Mac s'écarta sans rien dire de plus, Harm entra alors dans la maison. La porte d'entrée donnait sur une grande pièce ouvrant sur une salle à manger et un salon, un peu plus en retrait sur la gauche, dans lequel brûlait un feu. Ils ne se regardaient pas. Mac referma la porte alors que Harm restait à l'entrée de la salle à manger, n'osant pas avancer davantage, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire à ce moment précis. Incertitudes. Il ne voulait faire aucune erreur, et mettre tous les atouts de son côté pour pouvoir regagner un jour la confiance de son ancienne partenaire. Et il savait que cela commençait par ne pas entrer dans son monde sans invitation. Ne pas l'envahir, ne pas la forcer. Alors il restait là, debout, à l'entrée de leur univers à elles, attendant que la maîtresse de maison fasse le moindre signe l'invitant à faire un premier pas vers leur futur, attendant une seule parole qui puisse lui indiquer si elle était sur la voix du pardon.

_ (Neutre) Elle est dans sa chambre. Je vais l'appeler.

Apparemment elle ne l'était pas. Elle gardait ses distances. Elle restait en retrait. Elle continuait à se protéger, de lui, de leur passé, de leur avenir. Mais lui avait besoin de plus. Avant de se retrouver devant sa fille, il avait besoin de savoir, il fallait qu'il lui demande. Pour être rassuré, ou pour anticiper. La nervosité ne le quittait pas.

_ Mac, attends.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'escalier qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce entre le salon et la salle à manger. Elle ne se retourna pas, une pointe d'angoisse broyant soudainement ses intestins. Elle voulait se tenir éloignée. Elle ne l'empêcherait jamais de voir Rachel tant qu'il était un bon père, elle ne l'empêcherait jamais d'apprendre à connaître sa fille, de nouer des liens avec elle, d'être auprès d'elle, si le Harm d'avant était bien de retour comme il le lui avait dit. Mais cela s'arrêtait à Rachel. Elle serait toujours courtoise et ne reparlerait plus du passé, pour sa fille. Mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de le faire entrer dans sa vie à elle. Bien sûr que sa vie allait être également bouleversée, bien sûr qu'elle le verrait régulièrement dorénavant, il était le père de sa fille. Mais elle ne le voulait pas autour d'elle, pour elle. Il serait là pour Rachel, il viendrait pour sa fille, mais elle ne le laisserait pas s'approcher d'elle, elle ne le laisserait pas s'immiscer dans son cœur à nouveau. Leur relation s'arrêterait à leur fille, et n'irait pas plus loin. Elle ne le voulait pas. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Il lui avait fait trop de mal. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de souffrir une nouvelle fois.

_ (D'une voix légèrement chevrotante) Comment ça s'est passé avec elle ?

Elle souffla discrètement et se tourna face à lui. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration.  
Il ne la forçait pas. Il était simplement anxieux. De ne pas plaire à Rachel. De gâcher la rencontre père/fille. De ne pas être à la hauteur.

_ (Calme) A vrai dire, pas très bien au début. Elle n'a pas vraiment bien vécu notre dispute au JAG.  
_ Oh. (Soufflant) Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur. Quelle image elle doit avoir de moi après ça !  
_ Il suffira qu'on ne recommence pas. Elle n'a pas aimé ce qu'elle a vu, mais on a parlé toutes les deux, et elle a accepté de te donner une chance.

Harm la regarda intensément mais elle détourna les yeux, culpabilisant de lui avoir montré l'intérieur de sa carapace alors qu'il comprenait qu'elle avait argumenté pour lui. Elle l'étonnait à nouveau. Comment faisait cette femme pour l'aider encore ? Auprès de son filleul il y a des années, et auprès de sa fille maintenant, alors qu'elle savait parfaitement les choses horribles qu'il avait faites ! Il n'en avait pas demandé autant, mais en était si heureux !

Mac repris son chemin vers l'escalier et s'arrêta au bas des marches afin de prévenir Rachel de la présence d'Harm. Mais avant que la petite fille ne descende, ancrant ses yeux dans ceux d'Harm, Mac ajouta:

_ Ça se passera bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle se doutait que pour lui non plus toute cette histoire n'était pas simple. Elle savait que leurs problèmes avaient commencé avec la mission et l'alcool, mais elle lui en voulait tout de même. Elles n'étaient pas des excuses suffisantes à ce qu'il avait fait. Cependant, elle comprenait dans quelle position il se trouvait. Elle avait beau continuer à se protéger pour qu'il n'ait plus jamais l'occasion de la blesser, elle ne pouvait empêcher la compassion qu'elle éprouvait quand elle le voyait si fragile face à la réalité de leur fille et de tout ce qu'il avait manqué. Ayant vécu les plus belles années de sa vie depuis la naissance de Rachel, elle savait plus que quiconque ce qu'il avait réellement perdu. Elle l'avait tellement maudit toutes ces années, croyant qu'il avait abandonné volontairement sa fille, et aujourd'hui, elle était tellement désolée pour lui, malgré leurs différents, pour tout ce qu'il n'avait pas vécu. C'est pourquoi elle avait ressenti le besoin de le tranquilliser.

Il acquiesça silencieusement. Elle l'avait soulagé, la boule au ventre avait disparu. Elle connaissait sa fille, et malgré le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas le laisser s'approcher d'elle, elle avait quand même pris la peine de baisser ses défenses deux secondes pour le rassurer lui. Donc si elle disait que cela se passerait bien, c'est qu'elle le pensait réellement.

Mais, malgré tout, lorsqu'il entendit de petits pas sur les plus hautes marches de l'escalier, elle réapparut. Cette boule. La nervosité au creux du ventre.  
Elle venait ! Elle était là, à quelques secondes de lui ! Il allait la voir. Il allait se retrouver face à elle. Rachel. Sa fille. Sa fille qu'il découvrait à peine et qui lui avait pourtant tellement manqué. Sa fille avec qui il avait créé un début d'amitié sans même savoir qui elle était. Sa fille avec qui il espérait avoir la chance de passer les plus belles années de son avenir.

Rachel descendit timidement les escaliers et s'arrêta sur la dernière marche, n'osant pas avancer davantage. Elle l'avait aperçu un peu plus haut déjà, cependant elle n'avait pas osé le regarder dans les yeux jusque là. En atteignant le bas de l'escalier, elle remonta le regard vers le visage de sa mère. Mac lui fit un doux sourire ainsi qu'un signe de tête encourageant. Alors elle tourna le regard vers lui, Harm, son ancien copain, son nouveau papa. Ce papa qu'elle n'avait jamais connu mais qui, à partir de ce jour, serait toujours là.

Lui avait attendu impatiemment et anxieusement de l'apercevoir depuis qu'il l'avait entendue dans l'escalier. Alors il l'avait vue. Cette perle. Sa perle. Il ne l'avait pas lâchée du regard depuis, s'amusant de sa façon de descendre l'escalier en se tenant à la rampe un peu haute pour elle, remarquant son coup d'œil vers sa mère pour se donner du courage, découvrant son joli pyjama militaire qui fit naître un sourire à ses lèvres d'ailleurs. Elle était si craquante dedans ! Il était si émerveillé, tel un enfant découvrant pour la première fois de la saison le manteau blanc recouvrant les paysages aux périodes de Noël ! Il avait du mal à réaliser que cette magnifique petite fille était véritablement la sienne.

Tous deux se regardaient intensément à présent, se redécouvrant, se sondant, se posant intérieurement des tonnes de questions.

Rachel ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire ou dire face à ce quasi-inconnu à la carrure imposante qui était son père semblait-il. Elle était impressionnée. Bien qu'elle lui ait déjà parlé avant, elle l'avait vu depuis s'énerver contre sa mère, crier, et en plus, le fait qu'il était son père changeait tout. Devait-elle se rapprocher et lui serrer la main comme faisaient les grandes personnes ? Devait-elle lui faire un bisou sur la joue comme faisait Nicky avec son papa ? Pouvait-elle courir vers sa maman et lui demander de parler à sa place, comme les fois où elle allait à la boulangerie pour acheter des bonbons ? Pouvait-elle simplement rester là et regarder, écouter, disparaître ?

Harm lui n'arrivait pas à bouger non plus. Il avait les yeux fixés sur ce petit ange magnifique. Sa fille ! C'était tellement incroyable ! Il restait là, comme une statue, les yeux pleins de larmes contenues, à l'admirer, la détailler, et paniquer. Elle était sa fille ! Sa chair, son sang ! Il se trouvait devant son enfant, et il avait peur. Il ne la connaissait pas, elle ne le connaissait pas. Que devait-il lui dire ? Comment devait-il agir ? Et si elle ne l'aimait pas ?  
Il avait tellement envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer très fort, de l'embrasser de tout son cœur, de lui murmurer à quel point il l'aimait déjà alors que père et fille se rencontraient seulement. Ils n'avaient même pas encore parlé, du moins pas en tant que parent et enfant, il n'avait même pas encore tenu sa petite main dans la sienne, il n'avait même pas encore pu sentir son cœur contre son torse dans une embrassade protectrice, que déjà il sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais la quitter, qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais l'oublier. Il sentait déjà un lien invisible indestructible se former entre eux. Il sentait déjà qu'il craquerait pour son simple sourire, qu'il lui accorderait tous ses caprices pour simplement voir ses yeux s'illuminer. Il sentait déjà qu'il pourrait tout faire pour elle, qu'il parcourrait le monde pour elle, qu'il donnerait sa vie pour elle. Etait-ce ça la paternité ? Etait-ce ça être père ? Etre heureux par la simple présence de son enfant ? S'envoler dans un monde féerique simplement en la regardant ? Un tourbillon de joie et de fierté naissant au creux du ventre par un seul contact ?  
Le bonheur absolu, maintenant il comprenait ce que c'était. Alors il se décida. A avancer vers son avenir, le leur.

_ (Lui souriant doucement) Salut !  
_ (Après un laps de temps d'hésitation et avec timidité) Salut.

Un voile de magie l'enveloppa totalement. Tous ses doutes s'évanouirent au son de sa voix. Peut-être que plus tard, dans sa chambre d'hôtel, seul, il succomberait à nouveau à ses peurs. Mais à cet instant précis, il se sentait empli de bonheur et d'assurance. Rien ne gâcherait ce moment, il en était convaincu. Même s'il avait émis des réserves, même si Rachel ne s'ouvrait pas totalement à lui ce soir, rien ne pourrait faire disparaître le sentiment de joie et de plénitude qu'il ressentait alors. Il était enfin avec elle, son plus grand rêve se réalisait.

_ (Se rapprochant de quelques pas, et montrant son pyjama du doigt) Alors, je vois que tu es déjà sur la bonne voie pour la carrière militaire !

Rachel tourna une nouvelle fois son visage vers sa maman. Elle avait besoin de s'assurer qu'elle était d'accord. Elle avait besoin de sentir qu'elle était avec elle. La chaleur émanant du sourire de Mac l'enveloppa et la réconforta. Elle ne serait pas seule, sa maman serait toujours auprès d'elle, elle savait qu'elle ne risquait rien, jamais. Alors elle sentit pousser en elle une envie, une curiosité. Son regard retrouva celui d'Harm qui ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux. Lui. Son nouveau papa. Il semblait calme et il avait l'air marrant, à sourire ainsi. Il était très grand, elle était sûre qu'il était plus grand que son poteau de basket dans le jardin. Cool, il allait pouvoir marquer plein de points contre Jimmy et AJ ! Et il pourrait certainement faire peur à Marilyne qui n'arrêtait pas de lui tirer la langue à l'école ! Il était aussi très beau. Toutes ses copines seraient folles de jalousie de son papa ! Elle comprenait pourquoi sa maman l'avait choisi comme chéri une fois. Et il avait les yeux bleus. Comme l'océan. Comme le beau chevalier dans les histoires qu'elle adorait entendre de sa maman. Et comme les siens. Elle avait toujours entendu dire sa marraine que Nicky avait les mêmes yeux que son père. Maintenant elle savait qu'elle aussi, elle avait les mêmes yeux que son papa à elle. Un papa. Son papa. Peut-être que sa maman avait raison, c'était peut-être bien un papa avec elles. Comme pour Nicky et sa marraine.

_ (Encore un peu hésitante) J'ai fait une tarte au fromage blanc avec Maman, tu veux un morceau ?

Mac et Harm sourirent de plus belle. Elle avait décidé d'avancer vers lui. Elle était encore intimidée et incertaine, mais c'était un bon début.

_ Oui, je veux bien. C'est un de mes gâteaux préférés tu sais !  
_ Oui je sais, Maman me l'a dit, c'est pour ça qu'on a fait celui-là. En plus, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup !

Rachel quittait déjà la pièce. Mais les deux adultes ne suivirent pas tout de suite. Harm avait les yeux fixés sur Mac, alors que celle-ci fuyait son regard, à nouveau gênée qu'il ait aperçu une nouvelle fois le dessous de sa carapace.

_ (Marchant rapidement) Rrmm, viens, la cuisine est par là.

Il la suivit donc, un grand sourire sur le visage. Il y arriverait. A s'immiscer dans sa vie, à retrouver son amie perdue, même si pour l'instant elle ne le voulait pas. Il en était sûr, ça avait déjà commencé, il venait d'en avoir la preuve.

à suivre...


	31. Chapter 31

Merci beaucoup pour ton message hermione2b, je suis contente que tu aimes toujours!

Bonne lecture!

Maison de Mac  
Cuisine  
Même soir

_ Tu veux que je t'aide ?  
_ (Focalisée sur sa tâche) Non, non, j'arrive.

Harm était assis à table en face de Rachel qui leur servait un morceau de gâteau que Mac venait de couper. Il l'observait. Avec ses petites mains, elle s'efforçait de tenir la pelle à gâteau sans faire tomber le morceau dessus. Elle était si sérieuse dans son rôle, si concentrée. Harm devinait certains traits de son caractère et s'amusait à la comparer à Mac et lui pour savoir quelles caractéristiques elle avait héritées de qui. Il se rendait compte qu'il adorait se retrouver un peu en elle, et retrouver un peu de Mac en elle également. Il avait toujours pensé qu'un mélange d'eux deux serait des plus explosif, et le peu qu'il connaissait déjà et ce qu'il découvrait maintenant ne faisaient que conforter cette idée. Elle était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Un parfait mixte de Mac et lui aux couleurs d'un ange oriental.

_ Il a l'air excellent ton gâteau. Tu as l'habitude d'en faire ?  
_ Euh… Oui… Avec Maman on en fait souvent.  
_ Et tu sais en faire d'autres aussi ?  
_ (Un peu hésitante) Oui… Je fais des gâteaux au chocolat avec de la crème anglaise… des tartes aux pommes… des marbrés… et des cakes aux amandes et aux pépites de chocolat.  
_ Waouh, ben dis donc, tu es une véritable pâtissière !  
_ (Rentrant les épaules et couvrant sa bouche de ses mains pour cacher son rire) Nooon, je les fais pas toute seule tu sais, Maman elle m'aide!  
_ (S'installant également à table) Juste un petit peu, mais c'est toi qui fais le plus important ! Je surveille surtout.  
_ Et tu manges aussi !  
_ (Faussement outrée) Hey, c'est pas vrai !  
_ (Riant) Siii, tu manges tout le temps avec une cuiller ce qu'il reste dans le saladier quand le gâteau est fini !  
_ (Chatouillant Rachel) Cafardeuse ! Et en plus je te signale que tu fais pareil !

Les quelques minutes qui suivirent furent pleines d'explosions de rire et de cris de Rachel, provoqués par les chatouilles vengeresses de Mac. Harm était admiratif face à un tel tableau. Tant de complicité et de bonheur en surgissaient ! Il comprenait aisément que mère et fille partageaient une belle et grande fusion, il en était heureux et fière d'elles !

Mac arrêta doucement les chatouillis pour revenir au gâteau. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Harm se sente mal-à-l'aise ou exclu. C'était sa soirée, celle de sa rencontre avec sa fille. Elle ne voulait pas monopoliser Rachel, mais au contraire, la détendre pour qu'elle soit plus ouverte à Harm. Elle savait que sa fille appréhendait cette soirée. Elle savait que sa fille avait besoin d'elle, particulièrement ce soir. Elle serait là, l'accompagnant dans cet épisode, l'aidant à faire connaissance, la guidant dans la bonne direction. Amour. Partage. Protection. Le Harm d'avant semblait être de retour, en tout cas, elle avait décidé de lui donner le bénéfice du doute pour sa fille, leur fille. Et si Rachel pouvait avoir la chance de grandir avec un père aimant, elle l'aiderait à s'en saisir.

_ Et si on le mangeait ce gâteau ?! (Regardant Rachel) Comme ça après tu pourras faire visiter la maison à Harm et peut-être lui montrer ta chambre ?

Maison de Mac  
Chambre de Rachel  
Un peu plus tard

_ Et voici donc la chambre de Rachel.

Harm, Mac et Rachel finirent par la chambre de cette dernière. Rachel avait été des plus discrètes tout au long de la visite, continuant de jouer la timorée devant Harm.

_ Elle est magnifique ta chambre Rachel, une véritable chambre de princesse !  
_ (Timide) Merci.  
_ (Voulant débloquer la situation) Et si tu montrais tes copines à Harm ?! Je suis sûre qu'elles seraient contentes de le rencontrer !  
_ (Après un moment d'hésitation) D'accord.

Rachel se dirigea vers son landau de poupées où dormaient ses trois amies. Harm entra un peu plus dans la chambre après avoir envoyé à Mac un sourire de remerciement, tandis qu'elle restait à l'entrée appuyée contre la porte. Rachel revint vers Harm, tenant dans ses bras ses poupées.

_ C'est mes copines.  
_ (S'asseyant sur le lit pour être à la hauteur de sa fille) Enchanté les filles ! Elles sont très mignonnes tes amies !

Rachel acquiesça.

_ Comment est-ce qu'elles s'appellent ?  
_ (Après un rapide regard vers sa mère qui l'encouragea d'un mouvement de tête, les posant une à une sur le lit lorsqu'elle les présentait) Elle c'est Océane, elle c'est Lucie, et elle, elle s'appelle Alicia.  
_ Ce sont de très jolis noms ! C'est toi qui les as choisis ?  
_ Non… pas tous… Lucie et Alicia c'est moi qui aie choisis… mais Océane c'est Marraine. Le Père Noël l'a déposée chez elle l'année dernière… et Marraine elle a dit que Océane ça lui va bien car elle a les yeux bleus comme l'océan et comme moi elle a dit.  
_ Elle a raison ta marraine. Elle a les mêmes yeux que toi.

Rachel hocha la tête mais n'ajouta rien. Que devait-on dire à un nouveau papa ? Pouvait-elle lui raconter les mêmes histoires qu'elle racontait à Nicky et ses poupées ? Peut-être qu'il préférait parler de foot ? C'était un garçon et elle savait que les garçons aimaient discuter de foot et de voitures. Mais aimaient-ils parler des poupées aussi ? Pas AJ et Jimmy en tout cas ! Mais lui, aimerait-il ? Après tout, Nicky jouait bien avec son papa des fois ! Mais si elle lui parlait comme à une fille et s'il n'aimait pas ça, allait-il s'énerver ? Allait-il crier ? Perdue. Rachel était intimidée. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire ou quoi dire à son papa. Elle n'en avait jamais eu. Qu'était un papa au juste ?

Comment savoir que quelque chose nous manque sans l'avoir connu avant ? Comment savoir si ce qui est inconnu pour le moment, est mieux pour nous ?

Harm n'en menait pas large non plus. Il n'avait jamais eu d'enfant avant elle, et la rencontrer à cinq ans n'était pas l'idéal pour instaurer une véritable relation. Qu'attendait-elle de lui ? De quoi devait-il lui parler ? Il savait que dans le long terme tout irait bien. Il le sentait, et n'était pas le seul. Mais à cet instant précis, assis sur son lit, face à elle, elle n'osant pas vraiment le regarder dans les yeux, elle toujours hésitante et réservée, que devait-il faire ? Voulait-elle discuter poupées et Barbies ? Voulait-elle dessiner avec lui ? Voulait-elle qu'il lui parle de lui et de son passé commun avec sa maman ? Comment savoir ce que sa fille que l'on ne connaît pas souhaite ?

Mac, toujours contre la porte de la chambre, avait voulu se tenir un peu à l'écart et les laisser un moment entre eux, tout en étant présente auprès de sa fille. Elle les observait, les étudiait. Elle voyait enfin père et fille l'un à côté de l'autre, et elle était frappée par leurs similitudes. Au fur et à mesure que les années avaient passées, elle retrouvait tel ou tel trait de caractère d'Harm en elle, telle ou telle mimique. Mais aujourd'hui c'était d'autant plus frappant. Tout le monde avait toujours dit que la petite était la parfaite réplique de la mère en miniature. Mais elle, avait toujours su qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Lui était là aussi, avec elle, en Rachel. Au niveau physique, elle n'avait pris que ses yeux. Le meilleur pour Mac. Mais au niveau caractère, bien que Rachel se montrait digne d'un tempérament d'une Marin's, elle pouvait également se montrer plus posée et ordonnée. Son père. Et tout comme lui, du haut de ses cinq ans, elle était prompte à aider les autres. Mais aujourd'hui, les voir ensemble, les comparer, la fit sourire. Leurs ressemblances prenaient réalité. Des mimiques, des gestes, des attitudes. Identiques. Tout comme leur regard à cet instant précis. Aucun des deux ne savait ce que l'autre attendait. Aucun des deux ne savait quoi faire.

_ (Se rapprochant de sa fille puis caressant ses cheveux) Si tu lui montrais ta maquette ? Harm pourra sûrement t'aider. (Parlant à Harm) AJ lui a offert une maquette d'avion pour son dernier anniversaire, mais elle est tombée il y a deux semaines et plusieurs pièces se sont décollées. On a jeté la notice de montage il y a longtemps et je ne m'y connais pas assez pour retrouver où va chaque pièce.  
_ Oui bien sûr. Bonne idée. Tu veux que je te montre comment la réparer Rachel ?  
_ (Trop heureuse de pouvoir réparer son avion) D'accord. Viens, assieds-toi là, il y a la colle sur ma table et l'avion est juste là. Il y a plein de morceaux qui sont partis ! L'avion s'est cassé quand…

Harm remercia une nouvelle fois Mac d'un sourire avant de s'installer sur une petite chaise dans la chambre de Rachel, face à une petite table ronde. Le lien. Elle avait trouvé ce qui les ferait avancer l'un vers l'autre. Elle avait trouvé comment déclencher. Elle avait trouvé comment aider Rachel à se dévoiler. Père et fille allaient enfin pouvoir faire connaissance et commencer à tisser des liens. L'avenir s'éclairait.

à suivre...


	32. Chapter 32

Merci beaucoup pour vos coms!!! ça fait super plaisir d'en recevoir, surtout que vous aimez, je suis contente!!

Voici une petite suite. A bientôt, biz.

Enjoy!

Maison de Mac  
Chambre de Rachel  
Même soir 2200

Mac avait passé toute la soirée en retrait à observer la scène. Sa fille et son papa. Une légère chaleur sur son visage la sortit de ses pensées. Elle leva discrètement sa main pour essuyer sa joue. Perle salée. Elle se pinça la lèvre inférieure et ferma brièvement les yeux.  
Elle n'aurait jamais cru voir ça. Lui et elle. Elle n'aurait jamais cru sentir ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment là. Lui avec elle. Elle n'aurait jamais cru être si heureuse de ce qu'elle voyait devant ses yeux, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, après les cauchemars qui hantaient encore certaines de ses nuits.

Ce n'était pas Harm qu'elle voyait en ce moment. Ce n'était pas l'ancien partenaire, ni l'ancien amant, ni celui qui l'avait repoussé, ni celui qui l'avait frappé. C'était un père qu'elle avait devant les yeux. C'était un papa qu'elle découvrait. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Si attentionné, si prévenant, si demandeur, si à l'écoute. Cet homme-là était loin de l'homme qu'elle avait connu avant son départ il y a plusieurs années. Il semblait si heureux, si serein. A l'aise. A sa place. Discutant avec Rachel. Jouant avec sa fille. Riant avec son sang.

Rachel était un peu plus réservée, parlant peu, écoutant beaucoup. Parfois elle se laissait totalement aller, riant aux éclats d'une blague d'Harm ou s'élançant dans une de ses explications sur tel ou tel sujet. Mais après, elle se reprenait soudainement, et la petite fille timide et intimidée devant le nouvel homme de sa vie, refaisait surface. Toutefois Harm ne se laissait pas abattre par ces brusques changements de comportements, et rebondissait à chaque fois vers un autre point pour pouvoir à nouveau entendre le son de sa voix.

Mac lisait dans ses yeux. Cette faculté entre eux deux n'avait pas disparu. Heureux. Il l'était. Bonheur. Il en débordait. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne lui avait pas pardonné le passé, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de joie pour lui. Il avait toujours voulu cette enfant, il en avait tellement rêvé, elle s'en rappelait si bien, trop bien. Lui, n'avait jamais perdu espoir. Il n'avait jamais abandonné son rêve, leur rêve. Et maintenant, face à Rachel, il prenait conscience que le rêve n'était plus. La réalité se criait à lui. Emotion. Elle avait été tellement désolée d'apprendre qu'il n'avait jamais su l'existence de Rachel, alors qu'elle l'avait toujours vu en salaud pour ne pas être auprès de sa fille. Tout ça l'avait désorientée, chamboulée. Tout ça était faux. Alors bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas dit non quand il lui avait dit qu'il voulait la connaître. Rachel était sa fille, son sang, et il en avait été privé déjà trop longtemps.

Mais elle n'avait pas fait ça pour lui, du moins pas totalement. Il avait le droit de connaître sa fille. Mais le plus important pour elle restait son ange. Rachel avait grandi dans l'idée qu'elle n'avait qu'une maman. Oh, elle avait été heureuse ainsi, elles avaient été tellement heureuses toutes les deux. Mais un père était tout aussi spécial qu'une mère. Elle, n'avait pas eu la chance de grandir dans une famille aimante. Elle avait eu un semblant de mère et un semblant de père, elle aurait voulu avoir plus. Une vraie famille. Avoir une mère qui lui préparait des cookies en rentrant de l'école. Avoir un père qui l'emmenait faire de la luge en hiver. Avoir une mère qui avait toujours une étreinte réconfortante et douce. Avoir un père qui symbolisait la protection et l'honneur. Un père qui allait faire les gros yeux aux camarades de classe qui l'embêtaient. Un père avec qui apprendre à bricoler. Un père avec qui partager des câlins. Elle n'avait pas eu tout ça, mais elle espérait que sa fille pourrait l'avoir maintenant. Et ce qu'elle voyait devant ses yeux la persuadait que ça arriverait et que sa fille aurait la chance de grandir avec son papa et sa maman. Si tout se passait bien. Si Harm avait changé. Si Harm était redevenu celui qu'elle connaissait autrefois. S'il restait tel qu'elle le voyait ce soir. Elle était vraiment heureuse de ce qui se passait pour sa fille, mais elle ne pouvait toutefois empêcher la petite voix dans sa tête lui rappelant de se méfier.  
Pourvu que tout aille bien. Pourvu que tout soit toujours comme ce soir ! Un papa et sa fille. Heureux.

_ (Sortant Mac de ses pensées) Bien, je crois que je vais y aller, Rachel commence à être réellement fatiguée.  
_ C'est pas vrai…

Mais ses dires furent infirmés par un énième bâillement de la fillette, ce qui fit sourire Harm et Mac.

_ Oui, on dirait.

Tous les trois quittèrent la chambre et retournèrent dans la salle à manger où Harm enfila sa veste avant de s'agenouiller devant Rachel.

_ (Lui souriant gentiment) Bien alors, merci pour cette soirée jeune fille, je me suis bien amusé. Je suis content de l'avoir passée avec toi.

Rachel acquiesça mais ne dit rien. Sa timidité face à son nouveau papa n'avait pas totalement disparu, et la fatigue à cette heure là ne l'aidait pas.

_ Bonne nuit. Fais de beaux rêves.  
_ Bonne nuit Harm.

Tout n'était pas encore gagné, Harm le savait. Mais c'était sur la bonne voix. C'était normal après tout. Il s'en était douté et le comprenait. Ce n'était pas si évident de se retrouver du jour au lendemain avec un père.

C'est pour ça qu'il fut surpris de la réaction de Rachel. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il ne s'était pas attendu à autant. Juste avant de retrouver sa mère, elle s'était approchée de lui brusquement alors qu'il était encore à sa hauteur et avait déposé un baiser rapide sur sa joue.  
Il en restait bouche bée, toujours agenouillé dans la salle à manger, les yeux se mouillant, alors que Rachel courait vers sa mère restée légèrement en arrière. Harm mit quelques secondes à sortir de sa torpeur et leva le regard vers Mac. Elle n'était pas étonnée elle, et par le sourire rassurant qu'elle lui envoyait, il comprit. Il ne devait plus s'inquiéter. Rachel l'acceptait. Cela prendrait du temps avant que de réelles relations père/fille ne se manifestent, mais ça viendrait. Il en était sûr. Et Mac aussi apparemment.

_ (Se levant) Je fermerai la porte en sortant. Bonne nuit Mac.  
_ Bonne nuit.

Mac prit la main de Rachel dans la sienne et toutes deux se dirigèrent vers l'escalier, alors que Harm ne les lâchait pas du regard. Il voulait rester jusqu'à la dernière seconde, cette dernière seconde où il verrait un dernier petit pied disparaître en haut des marches. Il ne voulait pas perdre une minute du spectacle qu'il avait devant ses yeux. Son ange. Sa fille. Marchant aux côtés de sa mère, la femme qu'il aimait. Une scène qu'il voulait graver dans son esprit afin de s'endormir avec elles. Une scène qu'il ne voulait jamais oublier. Les deux femmes de sa vie. Ensemble. Près de lui.

Et alors qu'il avait du mal à réaliser que cela avait été une des meilleures soirées qu'il avait passées, son cœur explosa encore de bonheur quand il entendit une dernière fois la petite voix venant de l'escalier.

_ (Tenant toujours sa mère par la main, s'arrêtant sur la troisième marche des escaliers et relevant le visage vers celui de Mac) Maman, peut-être que Harm pourrait venir avec nous au cinéma demain soir ?

Les deux adultes regardaient Rachel avec surprise. Aucun des deux ne s'y étaient attendu, même si les dernières heures qui s'étaient écoulées présageaient d'un bel avenir. C'était leur fille elle-même qui demandait à le revoir. C'était elle qui faisait le second pas. Du haut de ses cinq ans.

_ Euh… Ben… (Lui caressant les cheveux) Bien sûr mon ange, si tu veux.  
_ (Ne voulant pas que Mac se sente forcée) Mac, si ça t'ennuie, ce n'est pas grave, je…  
_ (Relevant les yeux vers lui) Non… Non Harm, c'est bon. Rachel veut que tu nous accompagnes, alors viens.  
_ Tu es sûre ?  
_ J'en suis sûre oui. La séance est à 18h15.  
_ Très bien, j'y serai. A demain.  
_ A demain.

Les filles reprirent leur ascension, Harm continuant de les observer, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Sa fille voulait le revoir ! C'est elle qui le demandait !

Mais alors que la tête de Rachel allait disparaître en haut des marches, elle se retourna et lui envoya un sourire timide et un petit au revoir de la main, auxquels il répondit. Il fondit davantage.  
Que la vie est belle ! Et surprenante !

Harm quitta la maison et rentra à son hôtel. Il se sentait revivre. Il avait l'impression que sa vie allait réellement commencer à partir de maintenant. Comment avait-il pu vivre sans elle ? Il ne le savait pas. Il faisait seulement sa connaissance, il n'était au courant de son existence depuis seulement une paire de jours, et pourtant il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer d'elle, qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais vivre loin d'elle, sa fille, sa chair, son sang. Qu'y avait-il de plus beau qu'être père ? Rien, il en était sûr. La chose la plus merveilleuse au monde. Sentir que l'on fait partie de quelqu'un. Se retrouver à travers un autre regard. Se sentir entier qu'en présence de l'autre. Savoir que quelqu'un compte sur soi. Respirer seulement avec l'autre. Vivre seulement en présence de l'autre. Aimer sans condition. La paternité. Maintenant il comprenait réellement. Alors qu'il avait toujours cru savoir. Alors qu'il s'était toujours trompé. On ne peut comprendre que lorsqu'on le vit. Et lui vivait à présent. Enfin. Comment faisait-il avant ?


	33. Chapter 33

merci encore pour vos coms!! ça me touche énormément de lire vos réactions à ce que j'écris!

Voila voila une petite suite. j'espère que vous aimerez. ça change un peu, mais les réponses aux questions que vous vous poser ne vont pas trop tareder à arriver...

Enjoy!!

Maison de Mac  
1 an et demi plus tard  
31 octobre  
1800

Les invités arrivaient les uns après les autres. Seuls les proches, amis et collègues, leurs enfants, Harm et ses parents. Halloween. Mac organisait une petite fête à la demande de sa fille. Rachel avait été si impatiente de fêter cet événement, de trouver un déguisement pour l'école, de préparer un sac assez grand pour recueillir les bonbons qu'elle devait récolter ce jour-là, de se retrouver avec ses amis arpentant la rue à réclamer des friandises sous peine de sorts jetés. Mac n'avait pas résisté à son regard et à son excitation quand elle l'avait suppliée de faire une soirée en cet honneur.

« Comme ça tu pourras discuter avec Marraine et Mamie Trish quand Nicky, Simon, Jimmy et moi on ira chercher des bonbons avec Papa, Parrain, Papy AJ et Papy Franck ! »

Avait-elle lancé à sa mère dans l'espoir de la convaincre.

« Et pis ce sera rigolo de voir Papy AJ, Papy Franck et Mamie Trish se déguiser ! »

Et bien sûr ça avait marché. Mac se retrouvait ainsi dans la cuisine, en compagnie d'Harriet, à enfourner les petits fours qu'elle avait préparés toute l'après-midi avec Rachel et Harm, alors que le reste du groupe comptait le nombre de bonbons recueillis par les enfants une heure plus tôt, ou accueillait le reste des invités arrivant doucement.

_ (Apportant les petits fours à Mac qui les mettait à cuire) Waouh, vous avez préparé tout ça cet après-midi ?!  
_ Oui oui.  
_ Vous auriez du m'appeler Mac ! Ça représente un travail énorme en plus du buffet que vous avez fait pour la suite de la soirée !  
_ C'est vrai que ça n'a pas été de tout repos mais je ne l'ai pas fait seule ! Harm et Rachel m'ont bien aidée. Sans compter Trish qui a fait quelques salades chez Harm également.  
_ Vous avez du passer un bon moment tous les trois en famille.  
_ (Faisant semblant de ne pas avoir vu où son amie voulait en venir) Rachel nous a faits rire toute l'après-midi. Soit elle ne cessait de raconter des bêtises, soit elle nous amusait avec sa mine si sérieuse à tenter de préparer la nourriture sans aide !  
_ (Légèrement déçue mais décidant de retenter une autre fois) Je l'imagine bien en effet. Mais sinon, vous savez qu'il ne faut pas hésiter à m'appeler si vous avez besoin d'aide la fois prochaine.  
_ (La regardant) Bien sûr Harriet, je le sais. Je peux vraiment compter sur vous.  
_ Oui vous le pouvez. Comme je sais que je peux également compter sur vous ou Harm.  
_ C'est bien vrai.  
_ En parlant de Rachel, son costume est vraiment superbe. Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?  
_ C'est un cadeau de Trish et Franck. Avant de venir nous voir, ils ont fait un voyage en Afrique du nord et Franck a craqué devant cet ensemble. Il a dit que c'était tout à fait approprié pour sa petite princesse orientale. Et quand Rachel l'a essayé, elle a tout de suite dit qu'elle ne voulait plus mettre l'autre déguisement pour Halloween mais celui-ci.  
_ Elle a craqué elle aussi !  
_ Tout à fait. Mais il a quand même fallu la freiner…

Harriet n'écoutait déjà plus ce que Mac lui disait. Elle se perdit doucement dans ses réflexions. Elle avait essayé à nouveau. Subtilement. Elle voulait la faire réagir, la faire parler, et pouvoir l'aider.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle la sentait. Cette tension. Entre Harm et Mac. Oh ils donnaient bien le change. Il fallait être vraiment très proche d'eux pour l'apercevoir. Moins de conversation. Des regards qui fuyaient. Des gestes plus gauches et hésitants. Un pas en arrière.

Depuis que Rachel était née, les familles Roberts et Mackenzie s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées et se côtoyaient très régulièrement. Harriet avait vu Mac se transformer en même temps que sa nouvelle vie avec Rachel s'était installée. Elle les avait vues grandir ensemble, elle les avait vues construire une famille à deux. Et un jour un papa s'était ajouté. Un papa que tout le monde connaissait déjà. Alors cela avait recommencé. La construction. Celle d'une nouvelle famille. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais été au courant de l'histoire qui se cachait en dessous, elle avait vu les tensions qui s'érigeaient entre Mac et Harm, elle avait deviné les efforts muets que faisait Mac pour s'adapter et accepter son retour et son entrée dans leur vie, elle avait remarqué qu'Harm courbait le dos à chaque fois que Mac était présente. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il leur était arrivé. Mais même si tous deux faisaient leur maximum pour ne rien laisser paraître de leurs différents devant les autres, tout n'arrivait pas à être caché, surtout auprès des proches.

Cela avait pris du temps, beaucoup de temps, avant qu'elle ne sente une réelle amélioration entre eux. Mac avait eu du mal à se laisser aller. Elle restait tout le temps en retrait en présence d'Harm, et même si, quand elle s'adressait à lui aucune animosité n'en ressortait, Harriet et Bud avaient vite constaté qu'elle ne lui parlait spontanément que lorsque Rachel était avec eux. Mac avait également semblé méfiante à Harriet. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas. Mais elle devinait qu'il y avait une blessure profonde quelque part. Même si Mac voulait la présence d'Harm pour Rachel, elle avait mis du temps à le laisser totalement entrer dans sa vie. Les visites se faisaient au début essentiellement chez Mac, et les quelques fois où Rachel allait chez son père, c'était accompagnée de sa mère. Incompréhension. Mais Harriet se doutait qu'elle n'avait pas toutes les billes en main. Ensuite les sorties à trois s'étaient faites régulières, mais jamais Harm et Rachel seuls, toujours avec Mac. Puis peu à peu, Harriet avait remarqué que Mac devenait plus confiante. Elle avait laissé les sorties entre père et fille s'installer doucement. Par la suite Harm avait commencé à prendre Rachel pour de simples nuits, qui s'étaient peu à peu transformées en week-ends, et un jour, il l'avait prise pour des vacances, lorsqu'il était allé rendre visite à sa mère. Puis enfin, ces derniers mois avaient réellement montré une évolution. Elle sentait Mac plus à l'aise, tout comme Harm d'ailleurs. Ils lui semblaient plus libérés. Ils se parlaient plus souvent, les gestes entre eux s'étaient fait moins hésitants, des vacances à La Jolla avaient même été organisées pour tous les trois, et les moments passés ensemble s'étaient considérablement amplifiés jusqu'à passer la majorité de leur temps chez l'un ou chez l'autre avec Rachel, comme une vraie famille. Mac voulait que sa fille se sente le mieux possible, et grandir auprès de ses deux parents en était un facteur essentiel. Mais il y avait toujours entre eux ce petit quelque chose qu'Harriet n'arrivait pas à définir, un obstacle qui empêchait toujours Mac de faire un pas de plus vers Harm et de se sentir complice avec lui comme ils avaient pu l'être autrefois. Une fine barrière invisible qui obligeait Mac à rester en arrière, mais tout semblait être bien lancé pour l'avenir.

Enfin c'était ce qu'Harriet avait cru, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçût de nouveau une tension ces dernières semaines. Qu'était-il arrivé encore ? Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi, du jour au lendemain, un pas en arrière avait été fait. Mac était de nouveau hésitante. C'était sans doute imperceptible pour la plupart des gens, mais pas pour elle. Elle l'avait tout de suite remarqué. Quelque chose avait changé. Ça ne devait pas être s'y grave, ils ne semblaient pas véritablement fâchés. Mais quelque chose s'était passé. Malaise. Distance. Tension.

_ (Ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'Harriet ne la suivait plus, trop absorbée à ranger sa cuisine pendant que les petits fours cuisaient) … de question qu'elle le mette à l'école. Apparemment l'ensemble n'était pas vraiment donné, nous n'avions pas envie qu'elle l'abîme ou y fasse des trous en jouant à la récré !  
_ (Revenant à la réalité) Euh… Oui je comprends !  
_ Alors du coup, pour l'école hier elle a mis son déguisement de papillon comme prévu au départ, et pour la soirée elle met donc l'ensemble de Shéhérazade.  
_ Bon compromis. C'est vrai qu'il aurait été trop dommage de l'abîmer, elle est trop adorable dedans.  
_ (Souriante) Tout à fait d'accord. Bon, nous avons fini ici pour l'instant. Allons rejoindre les autres et dire bonjour aux nouveaux invités.  
_ Oui bonne idée.

à suivre...


	34. Chapter 34

Merci encore pour ton com!! je suis super contente que tu suives et que tu aimes toujours!!

alors là je poste le dernier chapitre que j'ai de corrigé, je suis arrivée au même niveau que sur les forums où je postes aussi. ma relectrice vient de rentrer de stage et je lui ai donné plein de boulot alors il va falloir attendre un petit peu qu'elle corrige. mais plein de choses en persêctives!

bonne lecture et désolée de l'attente!

Maison de Mac  
Même soirée  
2000

Les conversations allaient bon train, entourées d'une ambiance chaleureuse. Les invités étaient dispersés en petits groupes dans le salon, les enfants jouaient dans un coin de la pièce à un jeu de société, le chien couché près d'eux, le chat perché sur les marches de l'escalier, un feu réchauffant la salle entière.

_ … Nous sommes donc allés visiter cette maison puisqu'elle avait l'air si attrayante d'après la description.  
_ Et alors ?  
_ Eh bien, la personne de l'agence immobilière nous a vanté tous ses trésors au téléphone, il avait l'air très enthousiaste…  
_ Tu veux plutôt dire qu'il était un très bon commercial Sturgis !  
_ (Souriant complice à sa compagne) Oui c'est vrai. Il m'a totalement convaincu au téléphone et je nous y voyais déjà dans cette maison !  
_ Donc vous êtes allés la visiter aujourd'hui ?  
_ Oui Bud, mais ça n'a pas vraiment été facile de convaincre l'agence de le faire aujourd'hui.  
_ Comment ça ?  
_ L'agent ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui demande de la visiter le jour même. Il a été pris au dépourvu, a d'ailleurs essayé de me faire changer d'avis de manière subtile maintenant que j'y pense, mais je lui ai dit que nous étions pressés.  
_ Oui, il était hors de question de laisser passer cette maison qui avait l'air si géniale avec un prix vraiment raisonnable alors que cela fait deux ans que nous en cherchons une.  
_ J'ai bien insisté et finalement l'agent a accepté.  
_ Et ça nous servira de leçon, on ne se laissera plus prendre par ce genre d'illusion.  
_ Que s'est-il passé ?  
_ Et bien la maison de l'extérieur avait l'air magnifique. Le jardin un peu défraîchi mais rien qui ne nous fasse peur…  
_ Jusqu'à ce que l'on rentre dedans. Et là ça a été l'horreur !  
_ Sur le pas de la porte, l'agent immobilier nous a dit de ne pas faire attention au mobilier et de ne pas regarder le désordre, nous expliquant que les propriétaires actuels étaient en plein déménagement. On ne devait regarder que la maison en elle-même.  
_ Mais on ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Un cauchemar ! Toutes les pièces étaient en désordre, la saleté semblait incrustée partout, les odeurs nous ont même rendus malades !  
_ (Riant) A ce point ?!  
_ Oh oui Bud, je vous assure. Je comprends pourquoi l'agent ne voulait pas nous la faire visiter aujourd'hui ! Elle ne donne pas du tout envie d'acheter !  
_ Je veux bien vous croire. Nous avons eu beaucoup plus de chance que vous, n'est ce pas Harriet ?  
_ (Revenant à la conversation) Euh… pardon…  
_ Vous aviez l'air ailleurs Harriet, tout va bien ?  
_ (Souriant chaleureusement) Oh oui Varèse, ne vous inquiétez pas, je me suis perdue une seconde dans mes pensées.  
_ (Lui souriant en retour) Très bien. Je vais allée me chercher un verre au buffet, je vous apporte quelque chose ?  
_ Non merci.  
_ Et vous Bud ?  
_ Je veux bien un jus de pomme, c'est gentil.  
_ Sturgis ?  
_ Je viens avec toi.

Varèse et Sturgis s'éloignèrent en direction du buffet où Mac servait déjà quelques personnes. Bud et Harriet se retrouvèrent seuls.

_ (Légèrement inquiet) Chérie tu es sûre que ça va, tu n'as rien suivi de toute la conversation.  
_ (Avec un sourire rassurant) Oui Bud, ne t'inquiète pas. Comme je l'ai dit je me suis juste perdue dans mes pensées quelques instants.  
_ Et à quoi pensais-tu ?  
_ (Désignant du menton l'autre côté de la pièce) A eux. Je trouvais simplement la scène magnifique.  
_ (Souriant à la scène) Oui, tu as raison. Et je vois maintenant où se sont perdus tes pensées.

Lui aussi se rappela alors. Comment ne pas y penser en les voyants ainsi. C'était la même scène. Exactement comme maintenant. Ça avait commencé comme cela.  
Harm accroupi sur le sol, le sourire montant jusqu'aux oreilles, Rachel sur ses genoux, toute excitée, qui lui montrait et lui parlait de ses cadeaux. Ce soir, c'était les bonbons et chocolats qu'elle avait récoltés. Mais elle avait le même sourire que cette fameuse soirée. Il avait le même air heureux que la dernière fois. Gestes tendres, câlins affectueux, rires angéliques. Leur complicité était si évidente ! Un tableau magnifique respirant l'amour. Personne n'aurait pu croire à cet instant précis que ce père et cette fille ne s'étaient pas connus pendant des années ! Le temps semblait avoir été rattrapé, ou du moins mis le plus possible à profit, car aujourd'hui Harm et Rachel était pratiquement aussi proche que Bud l'était de Nicky.

Bud rejoignit Harriet dans ses pensées. L'annonce officielle de la grossesse de Mac. Sa volonté de ne pas parler du père. Énigme. La naissance remuante du petit ange. Sa première nuit séparée de sa mère. Cauchemar. Ses premiers jours d'école. Le retour d'Harm. L'annonce de sa paternité. Ils s'en rappelaient comme si cela s'était déroulé la veille. Tout le monde avait été surpris sur le coup. Apprendre que Harm était l'homme qui avait fait naître multitude de questions chez tous les proches de Mac ! Harriet se rappelait avoir émis un cri de joie lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Apprendre que c'était lui le père de Rachel ! Incroyable ! Tant souhaité !  
En tout cas, le jour même. Car finalement, personne ne s'en était plus étonné dès le lendemain. Tout le monde l'avait à un moment ou à un autre soupçonné par le passé. Cela avait juste été enfoui dans leur mémoire à la demande implicite de Mac. Alors tout le monde l'avait vite accepté et cela leur était devenu normal, sans doute plus rapidement que pour les personnes concernées directement.

Harriet et Bud se rappelaient. Ça avait pris un certain temps pour que Rachel l'accepte réellement comme son père et agisse avec lui comme avec un père. Tout à fait normal. Pas facile de découvrir un père à 5 ans. Ça s'était fait petit à petit sans réel problème.  
Le procès Atif avait été annulé pour falsification de preuves. Alors qu'il avait débuté avec l'ancien Amiral et Bud comme avocats de l'affaire, Sturgis, Mac et Harm avaient continué à fouiner partout, et notamment du côté de l'avocat de la partie adverse et de sa disparition avant de refaire surface pour faire appel dans cette affaire. Ils avaient découvert que les fameuses nouvelles preuves avaient été montées de toute pièce par des experts américains et par cet avocat, sous la menace du frère d'Atif qui souhaitait ainsi venger ce dernier et faire plonger les Etats-Unis.  
Harm était alors reparti à son travail et avait immédiatement demandé un changement d'affectation au JAG de Washington pour raisons familiales. Cela avait pris deux mois, pendant lesquels il n'avait pas vu Rachel mais lui téléphonait tous les deux jours. La timidité de celle-ci face à Harm était revenue au galop une fois qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu et que son seul contact avec lui avait été par l'intermédiaire du téléphone. Mais encouragée par sa mère et aidée par la fréquence des appels d'Harm, elle s'était au fur et à mesure libérée et devenue plus entrain à lui raconter ses journées. Les retrouvailles s'étaient déroulées dans l'euphorie débordante d'Harm qui avait par là même fait rire Mac et Rachel. Celle-ci aussi avait été contente de le revoir. La vie avait suivi son chemin, s'organisant petit à petit pour cette toute nouvelle famille qui apprenait à se retrouver, se découvrir, se connaître. Les choses avaient été plutôt amusantes pour Rachel au début, prenant l'entrée d'Harm dans sa vie comme un jeu. Le copain s'était facilement fait accepté, par contre le père avait mis plus de temps. Pas évident d'être envoyée au lit par un copain ! Pas facile d'être grondée par un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas quelques mois auparavant ! Mais le père, d'abord timide, s'était imposé de plus en plus et avait pris l'avantage sur le copain. Jusqu'à totalement se fondre avec lui pour ne laisser qu'un papa tendre et aimant qu'avait accepté Rachel au fur et à mesure. Jusqu'à ce jour. Ce jour qui avait tout fait se précipiter. Ce jour qui avait changé beaucoup de choses pour Mac, Harm et Rachel. Harriet et Bud l'avaient vu dans les yeux des parents. C'était il y a un peu plus de dix mois. Le sixième anniversaire de Rachel.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

Six ans déjà ! Que le temps change ! Que le temps passe trop vite !

C'était dans cet esprit là qu'Harriet observait la petite scène qui se déroulait en face d'elle. Elle était en compagnie de Mac et Bud qui parlait d'AJ junior, installée à la table à manger de Mac, mangeant un dernier bout de gâteau avant de rentrer chez elle avec son mari et ses enfants, les yeux fixés sur Harm et Rachel, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ Et ça c'est des habits pour mes poupées. Tu vois là c'est une jolie robe que je vais mettre à Océane.  
_ Elle est magnifique cette robe ! Et là, le pantalon tu vas le mettre à qui ?  
_ (Consternée) Ben à Lucie !  
_ (Amusé) Ben oui évidemment.

Harriet ria doucement. Qu'elle était craquante sa filleule ! Et le tableau présenté devant elle était simplement magnifique. Un père et sa fille jouant. Un père et sa fille discutant. Un père et sa fille s'aimant. Même si tout n'était pas encore bien clair entre eux, même s'ils ne formaient pas une famille tout à fait ordinaire, même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps, un lien indéfinissable les liait. C'était si évident.

_ Harriet ? Vous voulez encore du café ?  
_ Oh, euh… oui je veux bien merci.

Harriet se plongea à nouveau dans la conversation qui avait dérivé sur l'école et l'enseignement, oubliant le fil que ses pensées avaient pris avant.

_ Je suis d'accord avec vous Mac, ils devraient privilégier l'oral plutôt que l'écrit en langues étrangères. Je le vois bien avec AJ. Il ne retient pas grand chose avec des cours de grammaire qui l'ennuient plus que tout !

La discussion continua encore pendant une demi-heure avant qu'Harm ne se lève rejoindre les adultes à table, laissant Rachel retourner jouer avec ses cousins. Et c'est sur le trajet vers la salle à manger que ça arriva. Tant attendu par lui. Tant surprenant pour tous. Tant naturel pour elle.

_ (Courant vers Harm, souriante) Papa, Papa, regarde ! Je t'avais dit que le pantalon lui irait bien à Lucie !

à suivre…


	35. Chapter 35

Oups c'est vrai que j'ai mis longtemps pour poster le chapitre précédent désolée!!

pour me rattraper voici déjà la suite!! (je l'ai eu ce matin, trop bien!!)

voila, bonne lecture et à la suivante!!

_ (Courant vers Harm, souriante) Papa, Papa, regarde ! Je t'avais dit que le pantalon irait bien à Lucie !

Harm se retourna d'un coup. La conversation s'arrêta nette. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Rachel. Elle aussi s'était arrêtée, réalisant, s'apeurant.

Elle se sentit perdue. C'était sorti si naturellement. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi. La première chose qui lui était venue ! Mais avait-elle bien fait ? Ses parents et son oncle et sa tante la regardaient avec des yeux ahuris. Comment allaient-ils réagir ? Et si elle avait fait une erreur ? Et si ce qu'elle avait dit faisait fuir son père ou faisait du mal à sa maman ? Et si ses parents lui en voulaient ? Et si ses parents la punissaient ?

J'ai pas fait exprès… je suis désolée…

Les adultes avaient été si surpris ! Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'entendre de la bouche de Rachel. Ce n'était encore jamais arrivé ! Et bien qu'ils se doutaient tous que ça viendrait un jour, ça ne les empêchait pas de rester coi devant cette appellation.

Bud et Harriet furent les premiers à sortir de leur torpeur. Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent, tellement heureux pour cette famille qui avait semblait-il traversé bien des épreuves !

Harm sentit un sourire timide étirer ses joues et une faible chaleur salée couler le rejoindre. Papa. Elle l'avait dit ! Ce mot si doux. Ce mot si grand. Ce mot si tendre. Papa. Il était papa ! Ça le pénétra jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Son plus grand rêve prenait tout son sens avec ce simple mot ! Ces quatre petites lettres suffisaient à faire fondre le Commandant de la Marine ! Il avait l'impression de retourner quelques mois en arrière, quand il avait compris qu'il était père, quand il avait compris que le rôle qu'il avait toujours voulu jouer se présentait à lui, quand il avait compris qu'enfin il allait revivre. Emotion. Le même sentiment de bonheur et de plénitude ! Comment pouvait-on être plus heureux qu'il ne l'était ? Comment arrivait-on à vivre sans ça ? Son soleil ! Son oxygène !

Mais une petite part de lui avait peur qu'une ombre ne plane sur ce tableau. Mac. Comment allait-elle réagir ? Il savait qu'elle voulait que Rachel ait la chance de grandir auprès de son père et qu'elle avait toujours encouragée sa fille à aller vers lui, même si elle avait toujours été réticente vis-à-vis de ses propres relations avec lui. Mais ce mot tant attendu par lui était-il tant redouté par Mac ? Elle n'avait jamais rien dit. Il n'avait jamais demandé. Mais il savait. Sa plus grande peur. Perdre Rachel. Être éloignée d'elle. Il le devinait aisément. Il n'avait qu'à observer son visage à cet instant précis. Empli de doute, de joie et de peur en même temps. Elles avaient tout le temps été ensemble, à deux, si proches, si complices, si liées. Et son arrivée dans leur vie avait quelque peu tout chamboulé. Il avait toujours essayé de ne pas s'interposer entre elles, il voulait qu'elles gardent ce lien si spécial. Mac lui avait toujours fait de la place auprès de Rachel, avec plus de mal les premiers mois, elle avait eu besoin de temps pour s'assurer que le Harm violent avait disparu, mais elle ne l'avait jamais empêché de la voir quand il le demandait. Cependant, aujourd'hui, il craignait que ce mot, celui qui par lui avait tant été rêvé, celui qui pour elle concrétisait la partage de Rachel, ne complique davantage les choses entre Mac et lui.

Mac était toujours assise sur sa chaise, les yeux fixés sur Rachel. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Elle restait stoïque, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir. Elle avait toujours su que sa fille appellerait Harm Papa un jour. Elle le comprenait et l'avait toujours accepté. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Jusqu'à il y a quelques secondes. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'entende. Pourquoi se sentait-elle ainsi ? Si perdue, si inquiète. Pourquoi ce mot sorti de la bouche de son enfant lui avait fait autant de mal ? Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. C'est ce qu'elle avait voulu ! Sa fille heureuse auprès de son père ! Que se passait-il alors ? C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours su. Alors pourquoi cela faisait-il si peur ? Peut-être parce qu'avec ce mot, sa fille acceptait complètement Harm dans sa vie alors qu'elle-même n'était pas prête ? Peut-être parce que ce mot matérialisait le partage et donc la perte de quelque chose de précieux entre elles deux ? Rachel n'était plus maintenant sa fille à elle. Elle n'avait plus l'exclusivité de son enfant. Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle n'avait jamais prononcé ce mot sans y voir un homme agressif, sans frissonner de crainte ? Violence. Boisson. Peur. Papa. Si liés pour elle. Papa. Un nom tellement redouté, tellement refusé, tellement méprisé toutes ces années ! Un mot auquel elle aurait tant voulu y associer un visage serein, un visage souriant, un visage aimant, un visage comme celui d'Harm. Papa. Mac avait observé minutieusement Harm avec sa fille. Rachel avait de la chance. Elle ne connaitrait pas un père alcoolique, elle ne connaitrait pas un père vulgaire, elle ne connaitrait pas un père violent. Elle avait Harm. Un père, un vrai. A la hauteur. Formidable avec elle. Méritant. Elle ne pouvait lui enlever ça. Il avait été génial avec Rachel depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Elle aurait tant aimé avoir eu un père comme lui. Un père à qui elle aurait pris plaisir à dire Papa, un père à qui elle se serait adressée avec le sourire, un père à qui elle aurait offert un regard pétillant. Tout ce que Rachel venait de faire. C'était sorti si naturellement. Rachel ne s'était même pas posé de question. C'était son père, c'était son papa. Un papa qui l'aimait. Un papa qu'elle aimait. Comment pourrait-elle ne pas l'accepter ? Son enfant avait un papa, sa fille avait ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et ce dont elle avait tellement rêvé, son ange était heureuse. Le rêve de toute maman. La promesse de Mac.

Un sourire naquit doucement sur le visage de Mac. Elle se leva, se rapprocha de Rachel et Harm et caressa doucement les cheveux de sa fille toujours apeurée.

_ Tu as raison mon ange, le pantalon va très bien à Lucie. Je pense qu'il est sérieusement temps de donner des cours de mode féminine à Papa, tu ne crois pas ?

Bouche bée. Harm leva son regard vers Mac qui regardait toujours Rachel. Papa. Elle l'avait dit. Mac. Elle l'acceptait, elle aussi. C'est ce qu'elle avait voulu dire à l'instant. Leur faire comprendre. Autant à lui qu'à Rachel. Pour que tous les deux se sentent soulagés. Pour que l'un comprenne qu'il n'y aurait pas de complications entre eux à cause de ce mot. Et pour que l'autre comprenne que ce qui avait été dit n'était pas un mal, au contraire.

_ (Relevant les yeux vers Harm) Ça te dirait … Papa ?

Et Rachel avait bien compris. Cette phrase, qui aurait pu paraître à un étranger totalement anodine, était tellement pleine de sens ! Rachel n'avait plus peur. Sa mère n'était pas fâchée. Elle l'avait rassurée, et l'encourageait même.

Harm baissa le regard rapidement sur sa fille, puis le remonta pour l'accrocher à celui de Mac. Elle souriait chaleureusement. Il se perdit dans ses yeux si expressifs, le sourire grandissant. Une conversation silencieuse prit place entre eux. Comprendre à quel point ça le touchait. Merci. Comprendre qu'elle était réellement heureuse. Pour son ange. Mais pour lui aussi. Ils avaient l'impression de se comprendre pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. De se retrouver un peu peut-être. Le temps passait, mais ils ne s'en aperçurent pas, toujours plongés dans leur discussion muette, toujours à se remercier, s'excuser, se faire comprendre, rassurer. Si intense. Si profond. Comme cela n'était pas arrivé depuis des années.

Leurs regards se séparèrent au bout de quelques petites minutes qui avaient paru plus longues pour Harriet, Bud et Rachel. Harm baissa les yeux alors vers Rachel, lui fit un énorme sourire avant de dire :

_ Oui mon ange, Papa aimerait beaucoup !

Rachel lui sourit alors en retour, tout comme Mac accentua le sien. Finalement elle aimerait entendre ce mot magnifique de sa petite fille.

Fin du flashback

-----------------------------------------------

Harriet et Bud s'en souvenaient comme si ça s'était passé la veille. Le jour qui avait marqué un grand tournant dans la vie de cette famille. Même si pour la plupart des gens rien n'avait changé, eux, amis proches d'Harm, Mac et Rachel, avaient remarqué. C'était surtout de Mac que le changement était venu. C'était à cette période qu'elle avait commencé à plus se libérer et à confier Rachel plus souvent à Harm sans sa présence.

_ Les temps ont bien changé !  
_ (Lui souriant) Oui chéri, et dans le bon sens, c'est l'essentiel !  
_ (Idem) Tu as raison Bud.

Le couple fut distrait par Harm qui se rapprochait du bar en interpellant Mac.

à suivre...


	36. Chapter 36

merci pour le com!!!

voici une suite, plutôt petite par rapport à d'habitude, mais certaines réponses peuvent y être lues dedans...

Enjoy!!

_ Mac, j'ai entendu qu'il n'y avait plus de champagne pour refaire du kir…

_ Oui justement j'allais aller en chercher.

_ Tu veux que je vienne t'aider ?

_ (Précipitamment) Non, non. Ça va aller.

_ Tu es sûre ? Je pense que tu auras besoin d'une paire de bras en plus…

_ Oui… et bien… Harriet va m'accompagner, (regardant Harriet) n'est-ce pas Harriet ? Vous pouvez m'aider à remonter du champagne de la cave ?

_ (Regardant tour à tour Harm et Mac) Euh… Oui… (s'approchant de Mac) bien sûr.

Harm fit quelques pas supplémentaires vers Mac afin de lui parler de façon à ce que les autres n'entendent pas.

_ Mac, c'est ridicule. Je peux très bien…

_ (D'un sourire voulu rassurant) Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y vais avec Harriet, comme ça tu peux rester avec Bud, tu n'as pas encore discuté avec lui ce soir.

Mac se retourna après avoir vérifié qu'Harriet l'accompagnait, et se dirigea vers la porte des escaliers menant à la cave.

_ (Murmurant) Désolée !

Harm pinça ses lèvres dans un sourire en réponse à Harriet puis soupira doucement. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un pas en arrière encore. Ça avait si bien repris entre eux. Jusqu'à l'autre jour. Leur famille se construisait et commençait à trouver les bases d'un foyer plus ou moins ordinaire, Mac apprenait à s'ouvrir de plus en plus à lui, il pensait pouvoir revoir un jour leur fameuse complicité. Mais il avait fallu que ça arrive. Même s'il l'avait tellement voulu depuis le début, il n'avait pas souhaité que ça se passe à ce moment là, comme ça, sans y réfléchir, sans l'anticiper, sans le préparer. Car il savait que ça pouvait être à double tranchant. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Quand ce jeu du chat et de la souris finirait-il ? Il avait disparu pendant des années, et bien qu'Harm l'aie regretté pendant très longtemps, il devait bien avouer qu'à cet instant précis il aurait voulu qu'il ne réapparaisse jamais. Car il avait mis à nouveau de la distance entre eux. Car il avait à nouveau amené de l'ambiguïté entre eux. Car il les avait à nouveau remis dans une position qui les avait séparés tant de fois par le passé.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Flashback :

C'était un soir comme les autres. Rachel et Mac, après l'école pour l'une et le travail pour l'autre, était venue passer la soirée chez Harm comme il leur arrivait souvent de le faire. Dîner, dessins animés, jeux, la soirée avait été dédiée à Rachel comme pratiquement toutes l'étaient. Ce soir là n'avait pas fait exception. C'était après le dîner que ça avait commencé. Qui avait démarré, aucun des trois ne saurait le dire. Mais la situation avait échappée à Mac. Rachel et Harm avait fini par joindre leur force et s'étaient ligués contre la pauvre maman qui était à ce moment là couchée sur le canapé, Rachel et Harm au-dessus en train de la chatouiller. Des rires fusaient dans tous les coins, provenant autant de Mac sous la torture que de Rachel et Harm par leur amusement. Cela faisait au moins vingt minutes que la chance avait tourné contre Mac au grand plaisir de sa fille.

_ Papa, continue, je reviens, je vais chercher une plume comme ça on la fera encore plus rire.

Mais aucun des parents n'avait entendu, trop plongés dans le jeu et le brouhaha des rires et cris, et ils avaient continué, l'une à être torturée, l'autre à torturer, sans Rachel. Et dans cet élan, alors qu'Harm était assis sur le sofa à côté de Mac, les mains plongées sur son corps la chatouillant, le torse contre elle la retenant de s'échapper, tout s'arrêta soudain. Les doigts stoppèrent leur doux supplice, les rires et les cris s'estompèrent, les corps s'immobilisèrent. L'ambiance euphorique retomba, pour laisser place à une atmosphère plus tendue. Les visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, les yeux hypnotisés par la bouche quémandeuse de l'autre, les souffles saccadés se caressant mutuellement, les langues humidifiant inconsciemment les lèvres.

_ Papa, tiens, j'en ai deux, une pour chacun !

Les yeux qui se détachent honteusement, les visages qui s'éloignent promptement, les corps qui se séparent brutalement.

_ A l'attaque !

Rachel sauta sur sa mère prête à la torturer à nouveau.

_ (La rattrapant au vol) Il est tard mon ange, on va rentrer.

_ Quoi ? (Déçue) Oh non, pas encore, c'était trop bien !

_ Oui je sais mais tu as école demain, il est l'heure d'aller au lit et il faut encore le temps de la route.

_ On pourrait dormir ici toutes les deux, comme ça au lieu de conduire on peut encore jouer.

_ (Se levant, reposant la petite à terre, gênée) Si tu veux restée ici cette nuit, je ne pense pas que Papa soit contre, mais moi je vais rentrer.

_ Mais pourquoi tu ne restes pas aussi ?

_ Mac, c'est vrai, tu peux dormir ici tu sais.

_ (Evitant son regard) Non, n…

_ (La coupant, comprenant son embarras) La chambre d'amis. Tu peux prendre la chambre d'amis si tu veux.

_ (Remontant rapidement son regard vers lui, mais l'abaissant à nouveau très vite, toujours gênée de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt) C'est gentil, mais je préfère dormir dans mon lit.

Fin du flashback.

------------------------------------------------

Depuis cette soirée, depuis cet incident, rien n'était pareil. Ça pouvait paraître imperceptible de l'extérieur, mais il n'en était pas moins que depuis ce jour, leur relation avait reculé d'un pas. C'était arrivé si vite. Il n'avait pas voulu aller trop vite. Et il savait bien que c'était trop tôt. Elle avait seulement recommencé doucement à lui faire confiance, il n'avait pas voulu précipiter les choses. Mais c'était arrivé sans prévenir. Et maintenant, il ne savait plus comment aller vers elle sans qu'elle ne rebrousse chemin. Elle remettait de la distance. Ce n'était pas comme au début non plus. Elle lui parlait normalement. Elle évitait seulement de se retrouver seule avec lui, et détournait son regard à chaque fois qu'elle croisait le sien. Elle n'était pas prête. Elle se protégeait à nouveau. Bien qu'elle ait à présent totalement confiance en lui en ce qui concernait Rachel, le travail, leurs amis, elle n'avait toujours pas retrouvé la foi infinie qu'elle avait pu avoir en lui il y a bien longtemps, en ce qui la concernait elle. Il l'avait blessée si profondément dans le passé ! Bien sûr qu'elle mettait ça de côté pour réapprendre à le connaître en tant que père de sa fille et pour que rien ne vienne entacher son bonheur, mais ça restait toujours là, au plus profond d'elle. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Mur. Protection. Et cette soirée avait fait resurgir cette carapace qui s'était amenuisée de mois en mois.


	37. Chapter 37

voila voila la suite!!! je pense que tu vas aimer mais tu vas t'énerver aussi lol!!! en tout cas j'espère que ça te donnera encore l'envie de lire les suites!! bonne lecture età bientôt pour un autre chapitre!!!

Maison de Mac

Cuisine

Même soirée

0100

_ (Entrant et referment la porte derrière lui pour ne pas réveiller Rachel) Elle s'est endormie comme un bébé. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de finir la troisième page du livre qu'elle était déjà dans les bras de Morphée !

_ Mmhh mmhh.

Harm soupira silencieusement.

Mac faisait la vaisselle, le dos tourné à Harm, tendue par la situation. Seule avec lui. Comment échapper ? Comment ne rien laisser paraître ? Comment tenir bon ?

_ (Souhaitant lancer une conversation innocente pour renouer le dialogue) Pourquoi ne mets-tu pas la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle ?

_ (Toujours de dos) Le lave-vaisselle est plein déjà.

_ Laisse la vaisselle pour demain alors.

_ Non, je préfère la laver ce soir. Mais toi vas-y. Tu dois être fatigué, tu devrais rentrer.

Distance encore.

_ (S'approchant et prenant un torchon) Tu l'es autant que moi. Alors je peux très bien essuyer si toi tu laves.

_ (Se retournant vers lui) Harm, tu n'es pas obligé, je peux le faire seule…

_ Je sais, mais ce n'est pas normal que tu sois seule à tout ranger. Et fin de la discussion. Je t'aide un point c'est tout.

_ (Soupirant doucement et retournant à sa vaisselle) Bien… Papa.

Tout se faisait en silence. Mac lavait, passait la vaisselle à Harm qui l'essuyait et la rangeait. Tout sans un regard. Tout de manière automatique. Comme à l'aveugle.

Tension. Ils avaient tous deux conscience d'être vraiment seuls pour la première fois depuis le fameux soir. Chose qu'ils avaient jusqu'alors réussi à éviter, du moins chose qu'Elle avait réussi à empêcher jusque maintenant. Mais là, elle s'était laissée avoir, se retrouvant au pied du mur, sans excuse valable pour refuser.

Chacun était à sa tâche, chacun occupé, essayant de se concentrer, mais chaque pensée tournée vers l'autre.

Laver. Passer. Essuyer. Ranger.

Laver. Passer. Essuyer. Ranger.

Laver. Passer. Essuyer. Observer. Ranger.

Laver. Passer. Effleurer. Essuyer. Observer. Ranger.

Laver. Toucher sa main. Frissons. Essuyer. Admirer sa nuque nue. Ranger. S'approcher. Recommencer.

Électricité.

Innocence.

Semblant.

Mac finit avec hâte de nettoyer les verres, assiettes et couverts qui avaient été entassés dans l'évier et s'essuya les mains sur un autre torchon avant de se retourner. Manquement d'un battement cardiaque. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Harm soit juste derrière elle, essuyant la derrière assiette qu'elle lui avait donnée. Elle ne l'avait pas senti si proche, se retrouvant à présent face à son torse, effleurant de sa poitrine ses mains qui s'étaient brusquement arrêtées d'essuyer ce qu'elles tenaient. Chaleur. Elle s'écarta rapidement sur le côté, baissant le regard par la même occasion pour ne pas être trahie par ses yeux. Frémissement.

Tous deux soupirèrent silencieusement.

Harm rangea l'assiette dans le placard de Mac, alors que celle-ci s'occupait de rassembler les petits-fours restant sur un même plateau.

Silence électrique toujours.

Chacun tentant de se focaliser sur sa tâche. L'une ne voulant pas créer une faille pour qu'il s'immisce à nouveau, et l'autre refusant de créer une situation qui empirerait les choses au lieu de les améliorer.

Mais parfois on ne fait pas ce que l'on souhaite. Parfois la situation nous échappe. Parfois la tension est plus forte.

Quand l'atmosphère est chargée d'électricité, difficile de ne pas s'électrocuter même en faisant attention. Harm et Mac n'y échappèrent pas. Chance au hasard. A peine se retrouvèrent-il l'un en face de l'autre, à peine leurs regards se croisèrent, que leurs yeux se fixèrent et que leurs résolutions s'évanouirent.

Les bouches s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit rauque. Les mains attrapèrent les bras de l'autre et les corps se plaquèrent l'un contre l'autre dans un acte désespéré. Frottements, soupirs, frissons. La température décolla en quelques secondes. Alors que Mac, d'une main, défaisait les boutons de la chemise de Zorro déjà à moitié ouverte d'Harm, et de l'autre, attirait par la nuque sa langue au plus profond de sa gorge, les mains de ce dernier descendirent brusquement sur son fessier pour la coller contre son bassin. Gémissement rauque. Les lèvres s'enflammèrent littéralement, les langues se happèrent sauvagement, les mains palpèrent largement. Désirs brûlants.

Harm poussa soudainement Mac contre la porte de la cuisine, lui arrachant un cri qu'il s'empressa d'étouffer contre sa bouche. Il appuya contre le sien son corps en feu, qu'elle n'hésita pas à attiser davantage en le frottant de son bas-ventre, faisant naître une excroissance chez son partenaire. Elle gagnait. La chemise tomba sur le sol alors que le T-shirt hippy de Mac valsa sur le plan de cuisine de l'autre côté de la pièce. Les mains remontèrent sur le bout de tissu protégeant la poitrine de Mac et l'arrachèrent afin de laisser libre passage à cette langue qui s'insinuait déjà sur les courbes. Les doigts de Mac s'affairèrent sur le haut du pantalon de Zorro, défaisant la ceinture de tissu du costume pour ouvrir l'habit, avant de stopper brusquement suite à la morsure d'un téton par Harm. Il reprenait le contrôle. Les mains se dirigèrent à nouveau vers la nuque, laissant des traces enflammées sur leur passage, appuyant davantage afin que Harm englobe la pointe et la titille de l'intérieur de sa bouche. Gémissements sonores. La langue remonta vers l'autre et entama un ballet endiablé pour faire taire sa partenaire. Ne pas réveiller l'endormie. Les mains de Mac se déchaînèrent sur le dos d'Harm, le caressant violemment, le malaxant, le griffant. Elle reprenait l'avantage. Vengeance. Mais il aima et la provoqua encore plus, remontant sa longue jupe au niveau du bassin et frottant son manche levé contre son intime douceur protégée par un voile de dentelle. Plainte quémandeuse. Il avait repris le pouvoir. Harm repassa ses mains sous les fesses de Mac et la souleva brusquement pour qu'elle enroule ses jambes atour de son corps. Attisant encore davantage le feu brûlant, tous deux se perdirent. Il n'y avait plus de pouvoir l'un sur l'autre, il n'y avait plus de Harm et Mac. Seuls deux corps se réclamant au désir. Seule la précipitation. Seule la soif de l'autre. Rien de sensuel. Tout de bestial. Les langues ne se quittèrent pas quand Harm, coinçant d'une main Mac et sa jupe entre lui et la porte, baissa de l'autre le haut de son pantalon et tira sur le string de sa partenaire.

Ce fut rapide. Le temps d'assouvir une pulsion. Le temps de se satisfaire mutuellement. Le temps d'exploser l'un pour l'autre. Aucun romantisme mais tellement sauvage et réclamé. Tellement nécessaire!

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques longues secondes, les yeux fermés, le souffle court, l'un dans l'autre, ne bougeant plus. Jusqu'à ce que tout revienne. Jusqu'à ce que la réalité refasse surface. Les yeux s'ouvrirent, se détaillèrent et reculèrent. Les corps se détachèrent silencieusement, les têtes se baissèrent, les mains recherchèrent les habits égarés.

Ils eurent besoin de quelques minutes pour se faire face à nouveau. Tout était arrivé si vite, sous l'impulsion du moment. Ils n'avaient pas réfléchi à ce que cela représentait et aux conséquences. Ils n'avaient pas réfléchi au mieux. Ils n'en avaient pas eu le temps. Et maintenant ils se retrouvaient dans cette situation. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, ne sachant pas comment l'autre allait réagir. Qui allait commencer ? Qui allait donner le ton ? Aucun des deux n'en avait envie. Mais pourtant…

_ Mac…

_ (Remontant les yeux vers lui) Je suis désolée. On n'aurait pas du. Tu devrais rentrer.

Et elle sortit.

à suivre...


	38. Chapter 38

oui bien sûr tu auras toutes tes réponses d'ici la fin de la fic, bientôt d'ailleurs!

voici une suite, un petit peu plus longue que les précédentes. je pense que tu devrais aimer!

Bonne lecture!!!

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir à ses paroles. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre, elle ne voulait pas s'entendre, elle ne voulait pas en parler. Elle était allée trop loin. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu résister ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu tout gâcher ?

Qu'elle idiote je suis !!!

Mac se prit la tête entre les mains en arrivant dans sa chambre précipitamment et en s'appuyant sur la porte qu'elle venait de fermer derrière elle.

Qu'avait-elle fait ? Comment avait-elle pu ?

Elle s'était promise que ça ne recommencerait jamais ! Elle s'était promise de ne pas le laisser s'immiscer en elle à nouveau ! Pour qu'il ne la fasse plus jamais souffrir. Pour qu'une telle occasion ne puisse plus jamais se présenter. Elle s'était promise de ne jamais se laisser aller.

Et là, pour un simple moment d'égarement, pour une simple pulsion, pour du sexe, il avait fallu qu'elle gâche tout ! Leur nouvelle entente, leur nouvelle famille, le bonheur de sa fille.

Elle s'en voulait horriblement ! Elle s'était jurée de ne plus retomber dans ses bras et ne pas le laisser s'approcher ! Elle avait failli. Elle n'avait pas tenu ses promesses. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas repoussé ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas résisté ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils satisfassent leurs besoins sexuels ensemble ?

C'était ce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de se répéter. Pour du sexe. Pour une simple pulsion. C'était seulement ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Seulement ce qu'elle s'autorisait à dire. Pour ne penser qu'à ça. Pour se persuader elle-même. Car au plus profond d'elle, elle savait que ce n'était pas la seule raison. Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle savait que c'était plus que ça, qu'Il était plus que ça, plus qu'un simple moment d'égarement ou d'assouvissement sexuel. Mais elle ne voulait pas l'entendre, elle ne voulait pas y croire. Ça ne pouvait pas être plus que sexuel, ça ne le devait pas ! Car ça représenterait trop. Et elle se refusait à l'accepter. Elle avait tellement oeuvré en elle-même pour accepter son retour et aimer leur vie d'aujourd'hui avec leur fille qu'elle ne pouvait pas admettre qu'elle puisse à nouveau ressentir quelque chose pour lui. Elle avait tellement bataillé avec elle-même pour que plus jamais elle ne le laisse entrer dans son cœur et pour que plus jamais elle ne risque d'être blessée comme elle avait pu l'être par le passé, qu'elle ne pouvait pas croire que tout avait été vain et qu'elle avait à nouveau succombé.

Elle se sentait anéantie. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réagi plus tôt et gardé plus de distance entre eux ? Pourquoi avait-elle baissé sa carapace si vite et atteint cette situation sans avoir ouvert les yeux avant ? Pourquoi avait-elle fait la sourde et l'aveugle devant ce qui se profilait ? Elle aurait dû réagir plus catégoriquement à ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux l'autre soir. Elle aurait dû faire plus attention.

Maintenant elle se rendait compte. Maintenant tout lui sautait aux yeux. Ça ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui. Elle avait relâché sa vigilance ces derniers mois, elle s'était ouverte à lui, elle l'avait laissé s'approcher, elle avait baissé sa garde, et pire encore, elle l'avait laissée s'immiscer à nouveau dans son cœur. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu écouter et avait tout refoulé en elle. Pourquoi ? Car elle avait apprécié. Car elle avait aimé. Car elle s'était sentie libre. Faire semblant que ça n'arrivait pas était toujours plus facile et agréable que de se rendre compte. Se dire que l'on pouvait résister était toujours plus simple que de se remettre en question et d'admettre que l'on se mentait. Alors inconsciemment elle avait laissé cette situation arriver. Elle avait laissé cette tension s'enflammer. Et avait préféré fermer les yeux.

Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Que devait-elle faire ? Pourraient-ils faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et recommencer leur vie de famille pas ordinaire comme avant ? Sans que rien ne soit entaché ? Sans que rien ne change ? Sans que leur famille en pâtisse ? Sans que leur fille en souffre ?! Elle n'en était pas sûre. Elle n'y croyait pas, même.

Oh mon Dieu, Rachel ! Faites qu'elle ne subisse pas !

Elle souffla et ferma les yeux, tentant de refouler le sel qui lui picotait les yeux. Comment allait-elle pouvoir se retrouver en sa présence et faire comme si tout était normal ? Comment allait-il gérer cela pour que leur vie avec Rachel n'en pâtisse pas ? Comment allait-elle faire pour chasser ces images de plaisir qui ne cessaient de lui donner des frissons ? Comment allait-elle faire à présent pour se mentir encore et se convaincre qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui ?

_ Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !!!

Mac se dirigea rageusement vers la salle de bain pour s'éclaircir les idées sous une douche froide et faire disparaître de sa tête les souvenirs brûlants de la fin de soirée.

Harm s'était retrouvé là, dans la cuisine, seul, interloqué par ce qu'il n'avait pu déchiffrer dans le regard de la mère de son enfant, hébété par sa réaction et sa fuite. Bien qu'il n'avait pas imaginé ce qui aurait pu se passer entre eux au cours de cette soirée, il avait pensé, après leur moment intime, que cela allait pouvoir signer le début de quelque chose, même ne serait-ce que l'amorçage d'une discussion qui leur avait manqué plus de six ans auparavant, qui leur avait manqué pendant toute leur vie commune d'ailleurs. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cela se passe ainsi, si vite, si spontané, si bestial. Même s'il comprenait à présent que ça avait peut-être été inévitable avec toute la tension électrique qu'ils avaient accumulée entre eux ces derniers mois, il aurait préféré que tout se passe en douceur, que tout soit réfléchi, et que tout soit sans remord. Car ça ne l'était pas. Elle avait fui. Elle rebattait en arrière. Elle avait regretté. Tout aurait pu être différent si seulement il n'avait pas suivi ses instincts primaires et avait pris le temps de réfléchir !

Il finit de s'habiller et passa dans la salle à manger pour récupérer son blouson et partir. Mais quand il atteint la porte d'entrée, il se ravisa. Le visage de Mac lui revint en mémoire. Son expression. Son attitude. Son regard. Ce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à déchiffrer. Ce qu'il avait cru être des remords. Ce qu'il avait cru n'être que du sexe pour elle. Et alors il se rappela. Les quelques secondes où leur regard s'était accroché alors qu'ils venaient de se séparer. Ce court laps de temps où il avait enfin vu Sarah cachée depuis si longtemps. Ce petit instant qu'il lui avait été nécessaire pour reconstruire la carapace. Il avait eu le temps de la voir. Cette lueur. Une lueur d'espoir. Une lueur d'amour. Une lueur de peur. La vraie Sarah.

Elle était effrayée. Effrayée de ce qu'il venait de se passer, effrayée de ce que cela signifiait, effrayée de ce que cela impliquait. Elle avait tellement lutté contre lui et contre elle-même ces dernières années et surtout ces derniers mois quelle avait eu du mal à réaliser que tout était parti en flambeau en quelques instants. Et ça lui faisait peur. Qu'elle ne puisse pas être plus forte que cela. Qu'elle n'ait pas réussi à être fidèle à elle-même. Qu'elle ait failli à se protéger, elle et son cœur. C'était ce qu'elle devait penser, il en était sûr, il l'avait lu en elle. Elle lui avait cédé Sarah, alors qu'elle pensait l'avoir enfuie au plus profond. Elle avait réalisé que, bien qu'elle se le fût interdite, elle lui vouait toujours une place dans son cœur. Elle venait d'en prendre conscience, et au vu de leur passé, il comprenait aisément ses craintes et ses remords.

Mais il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser se renfermer encore alors qu'il y avait une possibilité qu'ils soient plus heureux. Il ne pouvait pas partir maintenant alors qu'il y avait une possibilité de former une vraie famille. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi à croire que tout avait été une erreur alors qu'elle l'aimait encore. Non. Il fallait qu'il la voit à nouveau. Sarah. Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse complètement. Pour qu'elle comprenne. Lui ne regrettait pas. Pour qu'elle accepte. Elle en avait envie aussi. Avec elle, ils avaient une chance. Avec Mac, ils n'en auraient plus.

Alors il monta et se dirigea directement dans sa chambre. Elle se retourna brusquement, l'ayant entendu entrer, et resta paralysée, les bras repliés vers le nœud de sa serviette.

Lui fut diverti quelques instants. Il était décidé, mais ne s'était pas attendu à la retrouver ainsi, enroulée simplement d'une serviette blanche contrastant avec son teint halé, ses épaules et ses jambes nues, à l'appréciation d'Harm, la faible lumière de la pièce se miroitant dans les gouttes d'eau encore présentes sur sa peau, les cheveux remontés à l'aide d'une pince à l'exception de quelques mèches rebelles qui retombaient humides sur sa nuque. Elle ne fit que le persuader davantage.

Il avança doucement, fixant son regard au sien. Trois mètres. Pourquoi était-il monté ? Deux mètres. Mac ne bougeait pas, les sourcils froncés, hypnotisée. Un mètre cinquante. Que voulait-il ? Un mètre. Ça ne dura que quelques secondes, et pourtant plus il avançait, plus tout devenait lenteur et brume autour d'elle, mais elle devait se reprendre et ne pas être faible. Il l'atteignit enfin, ne laissant finalement si peu de distance entre eux que la serviette de Mac effleurait ses habits. Celle-là ne bougeait toujours pas, le souffle court.

Il sut qu'il faisait face à Sarah. Alors il n'hésita pas et se pencha délicatement vers elle, prenant son visage entre ses mains. Les yeux restèrent ancrés, les souffles se mélangèrent délicieusement, les lèvres se caressèrent subtilement. Et avant que Mac ne perde pied, emportée par un tourbillon de magie, elle entendit :

_ (Murmurant) Moi, je ne suis pas désolé.

à suivre...


	39. Chapter 39

Un grand merci pour ton com!! contente que ça t'aie plu!!

alors voici la suite. je sais, contrairement au précédent chapitre qui était long, celui là est plutôt extra court, mais il est intene alors ça compense un peu.

une autre suite dès que je la reçois de ma relectrice qui est absente en ce moment. je devrai l'avoir d'ici une à deux semaine, désolée!!

bonne lecture!!

_ (Murmurant) Moi, je ne suis pas désolé.

Il avait pensé qu'elle aurait résisté, elle aussi d'ailleurs, mais Harm n'eut pas à attendre que Mac réponde à son baiser. Délicat, tendre, sensuel. Le papillon qui ne demandait qu'à déployer ses magnifiques ailes et s'envoler.

Le baiser s'enflamma après quelques minutes de pure douceur, réunissant les deux âmes sœurs dans une étreinte de désespoir, reflétant l'émotion et la douleur qu'avaient été leur éloignement et leur déchirure toutes ces années. Ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre, comme si leur vie en dépendait, comme si par ce geste ils pouvaient se souder pour ne plus jamais se séparer, comme si la fusion des deux corps pouvait effacer le passé et pardonner, comprenant que c'était ce qu'il leur avait tant manqué tout ce temps. L'autre. Vivre avec lui, vivre pour lui, vivre par lui. L'Amour.

Puis, quand la fièvre de cette étreinte sa calma, basculant à nouveau dans la douceur et le sensuel, quand toutes ces années de solitude, de déception et de souffrance laissèrent la place à l'envie, le délicat et l'amour, Harm poussa doucement Mac vers le lit sans perdre le contact de leur bouche et de leur corps. Elle ne résista pas, là non plus, reculant au rythme que le corps d'Harm imposait au sien. Et lorsque ses jambes butèrent contre le lit, Harm, posant délicatement une main sur le visage de Mac, entraîna celle-ci à se coucher, sans que les lèvres ne s'éloignent encore, l'accompagnant dans son mouvement pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle, les coudes repliés sur le lit de chaque côté de la tête de sa compagne. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, se caressant légèrement, s'embrassant sensuellement, se happant charnellement, se léchant érotiquement. Les corps restaient immobiles, se frôlant à peine. Les mains touchaient du bout des doigts. Tout passait par les lèvres, soudées à jamais, tout était exprimé par les langues, enlacées pour toujours. Ils avaient besoin d'aller doucement, pour se retrouver mutuellement et se redonner confiance. Il n'était plus question de précipitation, de sexe bestial, ni de désirs à assouvir ou de pulsion spontanée. Par leur baiser empli de tendresse, ils se mettaient à nu, s'ouvrant totalement à l'autre, lui permettant d'entrer dans les profondeurs de son monde. Tout était réfléchi. Tout n'était que sentiment. Tout était amour.

Harm, totalement abandonné à Mac et à leur histoire, ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Une sensation étrange. Il dut faire un effort considérable pour extirper son esprit du cocon de sensualité chargé d'émotions dans lequel il était bercé. Une sensation inquiétante. Et un autre encore pour s'y détacher et la regarder. Cette douceur salée, celle qu'il avait goûtée en l'embrassant, coulait doucement le long de ses joues. Il l'observa comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis si longtemps, son regard plongeant dans le sien, scrutant son âme au plus profond d'elle-même. Et il comprit alors réellement tout ce par quoi elle était passée. Il n'avait pas eu idée de l'étendu du mal qu'elle avait pu ressentir, ni de la force qu'elle avait épuisée à se cacher derrière sa carapace. Et à présent, il n'avait qu'à lire sur son visage, à travers ses yeux, dans ses larmes, pour le savoir. Son cœur se serra. Il comprenait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Détresse. Il était aussi passé par là autrefois. Elle-même n'avait pas pensé que cela puisse être si dur. Pas facile de se laisser aller et de libérer Sarah après tout ce temps. Les larmes étaient libération. Délivrance de la prison dans laquelle Mac s'était enfermée, soulagement du fardeau et du stress qu'elle avait porté en elle, évacuation de la douleur qui l'avait enserrée toutes ces années. Elle se sentait libérée d'un poids, d'une tension. Elle pouvait maintenant relâcher la pression, elle avait le droit maintenant d'être fragile.  
Il se noya davantage dans son regard, voulant l'accompagner dans son voyage et son acceptation, voulant lui faire comprendre que c'était le bon chemin, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle ferme à nouveau cette porte et qu'elle ne serait pas seule. Il baissa lentement son visage plus près du sien, mêlant son souffle au sien, le regard toujours lié au sien. Et quand les lèvres s'effleurèrent, il murmura :

_ Je t'aime Sarah.

Mac fondît sur lui et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait, le serrant fort contre elle, les larmes recommençant à couler à ces trois mots, totalement bouleversée par cet aveu. Harm comprit de suite cette impulsion et il la serra également fort contre lui, dans une étreinte réconfortante. Tout irait bien à partir de maintenant, il le savait, et elle devait le comprendre.

Le baiser s'embrasa rapidement, faisant naître dans les deux corps multitude de sensations agréables et affriolantes. Les mains se mirent à la recherche du moindre bout de peau nue, essayant de se débarrasser en même temps des tissus les gênant, laissant des traînées enflammées là où elles passaient. Les doigts d'Harm purent rapidement vagabonder tout le long du corps de Mac et redécouvrir les moindres courbes, alors que Mac s'efforçait tant bien que mal d'ôter les habits de son partenaire, coupées par les tourbillons de plaisir qu'il faisait naître en elle à chaque fois que sa bouche visitait un nouvel endroit.

Une fois à égalité, ils prirent le temps de se redécouvrir, et de s'aimer. Chacun écoutant les désirs de l'autre, chacun voulant offrir le plus de plaisir à l'autre. Tout en douceur. Tout en partage. Tout en sentiment. Le temps semblait avoir été suspendu, les enfermant dans un monde n'appartenant qu'à eux, tout le reste ayant été oublié pour le moment. Caresses. Sensualité. Baisers. Feux brûlants. Extase. Paradis. C'était beau. C'était l'Amour, à l'état pur.


	40. Chapter 40

hey salut

me revoila depuis le temps! dsl d'ailleurs pour l'attente.

ma relectrice vient de revenir alors voila que je te poste une petite suite.

pour la suite et bien malheureusement je n'ai pas avancer. je pensais finir en attendant le retrour de ma relectrice et en fait j'ai rien écrit. pas vraiment le temps, qq soucis + la dernière partie qui est la plus délicate et dure à écrire, tout ça font que ben je vais encore me faire attendre et j'en sui réellement désolée!!

mais je n'oublie pas et je vais essayer d'avancer dès que je peux.

en attendant, bonne lecture! biz

Maison de Mac

Chambre

Lendemain

0645

Bien être. C'était le sentiment qui le berça à peine l'esprit émergeant doucement du coton brumeux dans lequel il était assoupi. Bien être. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle sensation de plénitude et de tranquillité. Comme s'il avait déjà ses repères. Comme s'il était déjà chez lui. Ici. Dans cette maison. Dans cette chambre.

Harm roula doucement sur le dos, prenant une bouffée d'air à pleins poumons, un profond sourire apparaissant sur les lèvres lorsqu'il senti une courbature au niveau des reins. Mac. Sarah. C'était elle la responsable. Son sourire s'agrandit davantage. Il en était tellement heureux ! Ils s'étaient retrouvés, enfin. Il l'avait retrouvée, enfin ! La femme qu'il aimait plus que tout. La mère de son enfant.

Tout un tas d'images vinrent se superposer à son esprit. Leur rencontre. Leur première bataille. Leur première victoire. Il se rappelait leurs nombreuses années d'amitié. Et il se rappelait comment il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Ce n'était pas arrivé du jour au lendemain. Ça avait grandi au fil du temps, ça s'était transformé doucement et ça s'était caché pendant longtemps. Mais ça avait été là, plus fort, plus haut et plus profond que tout. Ça avait été quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu avant, quelque chose dont ils n'auraient jamais imaginé la puissance et la beauté, même si ça avait tardé à aboutir. L'Amour, le véritable, avec un grand A. Celui qui passionne les querelles et facilite les réconciliations, celui qui nous murmure combien la vie est belle simplement par la présence de l'autre, celui qui nous émerveille et nous fait peur en même temps.

Il n'avait pas disparu toutes ces années. Lui, l'avait su déjà. Il ne comptait même plus les fois où il avait rêvé d'elle, endormi ou éveillé, les fois où il avait cru la voir devant lui, les fois où il s'était obligé à ne pas l'appeler pour la laisser en paix, les fois où il se défoulait à la salle de sport espérant embrouiller son esprit et effacer les images d'elles. Par contre, ce qu'il n'avait pas su, c'est que pour elle non plus ça n'avait pas disparu. Il venait d'en avoir la preuve. Même si elle ne l'avait pas cru, même si elle avait pensé que ça n'existait plus, ça avait toujours été là, bien enfoui au plus profond d'elle, mais là. Sinon, il n'y aurait pas eu cette explosion, cette alchimie, cette puissance qui les avaient réunis cette nuit. Ça avait été incroyable ! Et ça n'aurait pas pu être si bouleversant et si fort entre eux si toutes ces années ça avait simplement disparu.

Harm se tourna sur le côté et se rapprocha du coté gauche du lit. La toucher, la sentir entre ses bras, la prendre contre lui, poser délicatement un baiser sur sa nuque et respirer son odeur, c'est tout ce dont il avait envie. Elle et lui, elle avec lui, elle contre lui.

Mais le sourire qui avait resplendi sur son visage jusque là s'évanouit aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Harm fronça les sourcils. Il ne sentait rien. A part les draps froids. Mais pas de Mac. Il ouvrit grands les yeux et se redressa sur un coude, mais toujours personne. Elle n'était plus dans la chambre, elle n'était plus avec lui.

Il s'inquiéta. Où pouvait-elle être de si bonne heure ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée au chaud de ses bras pour se réveiller à ses côtés ?

Harm se leva et enfila son boxer et le T-shirt noir de son déguisement de la veille. Il vérifia silencieusement les pièces du haut de la maison, s'arrêtant quelques minutes à la porte de Rachel pour admirer un grand sourire aux lèvres le petit ange endormi. Quelle était belle sa princesse orientale ! Puis il descendit doucement les escaliers et c'est quand il tourna la tête pour inspecter le salon qu'il la vit. Là, dehors, seule, assise sur le perron, dos à la maison. Il resta de longues minutes à l'observer, appuyé contre le mur du salon. Il ne voyait pas son visage, mais il le devinait aisément. Il la connaissait trop. Il savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait là, ce qu'elle y recherchait et ce dont elle avait besoin. C'était toujours à cet endroit qu'elle allait. Quand elle avait besoin de prendre de grandes décisions. Quand le travail la tracassait. Quand elle avait besoin de se retrouver, de faire le point et de réfléchir. Il ne voulut d'abord pas la déranger et préféra rester en arrière pour lui donner plus d'espace et ne pas l'oppresser. Mais après de longues minutes, il se décida à la rejoindre. Elle avait besoin de lui, elle avait besoin de l'entendre. Il le savait.

Il fit coulisser la porte-fenêtre pour sortir et la referma derrière lui. Il s'installa à ses côtés, elle ne bougea pas, le regard toujours perdu au loin. Il ne dit rien, faisant comme elle, posant ses yeux sur l'horizon, laissant dériver son esprit. Aucun des deux ne dit mot ni ne bougea pendant vingt minutes, chacun perdu dans ses pensées qui, en fait, se rejoignaient. Il savait que ce n'était pas évident pour elle. Tout ce chamboulement. Tout ce renouveau. Il n'était pas vraiment inquiet quant à leur commun futur. Il était pratiquement sûr qu'elle ne s'était pas réfugiée ici pour faire un pas en arrière encore. Ils s'étaient compris cette nuit, ils s'étaient ouverts, ils s'étaient donnés. Si elle avait réellement eut envie de faire machine arrière, elle aurait refusé leur tendre moment de ces dernières heures. Mais il lui fallait du temps pour l'accepter, et accepter les changements qui viendraient avec. Du temps pour comprendre exactement ce qu'elle attendait, ce qu'elle recherchait. Du temps pour guérir également. Car tout n'était pas fini. Un grand pas en avant avait été fait, mais il doutait que ça puisse tout changer du jour au lendemain. Ça y aiderait, mais ça ne réglerait pas tout. De nombreuses choses faisaient encore de l'ombre. De nombreuses choses devaient être dites. De nombreuses choses devaient être clarifiées. Il le comprenait avec son silence. Rien ne pourrait avancer sans qu'elle n'entende ce qui les avait détruits il y a quelques années. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne, sans qu'elle ne pardonne. Elle avait refusé des mois plus tôt ses explications, mais il sentait que c'était aujourd'hui qu'il devait parler, que c'était maintenant qu'elle avait besoin de l'entendre. Alors il commença à lui raconter, sur un ton platonique, comme lorsque l'on raconte des faits, les yeux s'appuyant toujours sur l'horizon fuyant.

_ C'est en Birmanie qu'ils m'ont envoyé.

Elle ne bougea pas. Certains auraient même pu croire qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ou qu'elle n'avait pas écouté. Pas un son, pas un soupir, pas un mouvement, à part seulement des yeux qui se ferment et des mains qui se crispent sous la douleur de l'aveu. Lui savait qu'il l'avait atteinte. Il savait qu'elle était là, l'oreille tendue, l'esprit concentré. Même si du coin de l'œil il n'avait rien perçu, même s'il ne voyait pas son visage, il l'avait sentie. Cette tension qui s'était mise à couler dans ses veines à peine avait-il ouvert la porte-fenêtre pour la rejoindre. Cette tension qui avait paralysé son corps à peine avait-il dit cette phrase qui à elle seule résumait le calvaire de ce qu'il avait pu connaître.

Cette phrase. Celle qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu entendre. Celle qui à peine énoncée avait fait monté les larmes aux yeux. Celle qui lui avait asséné un coup dans le cœur.

La Birmanie. Au mon Dieu !

à suivre...


End file.
